Time is Everything
by Estelle Stafford
Summary: NO POWERS. Claire's first impression of Gabriel isn't much, but the more she gets to know him the more she likes him. Gabriel Sylar Gray is an ambitious man just trying to get away from the pain and perhaps find happiness.
1. Impressions

**Author's Note:** They do not have powers, not one person. This is essentially Sylar if he wasn't a serial killer, and an ordinary guy, so I don't know how much out of character he may seem to everyone or even in, I think he is mostly Sylarish. I tried my best to be true as possible while writing this A.U. This is like a whole bunch drabbles linked together. If you like "Be My Escape," this style is completely different, so you might or might not like it. No Beta, so some grammar issues, though I tried and I don't think there is anything major, but I could be wrong. Let me know if there are a lot of them and I'll edit it again, I probably will anyway. Also, if any characters names are misspelled, I want to correct that immediately.

**Disclaimer:** Heroes belongs to Tim Kring, along with all the characters. I do not own rights to John's Donne's "A Valediction of Forbidding Mourning." I have Lindor Chocolate in my freezer, but I don't own the company, I have a copy of Dynasty Warriors Five but I don't own the rights to it either, sigh.

**Warnings**: A romantic relationship developing between a teenager and a adult. There is no reference of sex until maybe part six or seven. There will be a kiss, or two, not sure yet. Possible out of character, but not too much.

**Part Summary:** Claire's first impression of Gabriel Gray isn't very good, but the more she gets to know him the more she likes him.

**Author: **Estelle Stafford

**Part One: **_Impressions_

_First impressions sometimes can cause problems for people who need to connect, but even first impressions can be molded by time. _

_**Smile...**_

When Claire first met Gabriel there was no immediate attraction. Actually, she had not thought much about him, except that he looked like Clark Kent, geeky with the thick glasses, slick back hair, and wearing an old fashioned brown suit. The hideous brown did not compliment him at all. Nope, she did not find him attractive at all, until...

He smiled, "Hello my name is Mr. Gray."

She felt pleasurable shock when he smiled because-she is really a sucker for a boy with a cute smile. His smile was slightly devious and very welcoming at the same time. It led her to believe that perhaps there was more to him than appeared on the surface.

"Hi," she said. She wasn't sure what he was doing at their front door, because she had never seen him before. Mr. Muggles-their little Pomeranian-is barking rather loudly while trying to squirm his way out of her arms. The man smiles at the dog and pats it on the head. "We are not going to buy anything." She thought by the awful clothes, he might have been a salesman of some kind.

"No I'm not here for that I'm a...," He quits petting the dog, who now seemed to have found a new best friend. There is quiet for a moment, as it appeared he was searching for a proper response to give her, after a moment, he finally said in a rather stiffly professional manner, "I am co-worker and I need to speak with your father."

"Oh," she felt a little silly at that moment, "Well, I'll go get him. Stay here for a moment." She ran to find her father, who was currently eating dinner with his wife and her brother, Lyle, waiting on her to join them. "Some guy is at the door for you, dad. He said his name is Mr. Gray." She sits Mr. Muggles down and he dashes for his bowl. A look of angry flashed across Mr. Bennet's face, but his family did not notice, because he quickly covered it with a smile. "Thanks, for telling me Claire Bear, I'll be right back."

When he arrived at the door, Noah was not happy to see Gabriel Gray at the door. His impression of the man was not very good-Gabriel was _dangerous-_the man came into the company at a very young age and began rising in the ranks, _fast_, too fast in Noah's opinion. There was speculation about how exactly he got to where he was so quickly; though, the details were vague, it was believed Gabriel was power hungry and would do anything to get it.

"Mr. Gray," he greeted politely, but coldly. "What has brought you to my door?"

"Mrs. Petrelli has demanded you and I start working on a project together."

"Why wasn't this brought up in the meeting?" he demanded immediately.

"Because this is one of her more _special_ projects, she doesn't want many people outside of a selective group of her chosen to know about this too soon."

"Alright, but why are you here, when a phone call or email would have be sufficient."

"She wants us to start right away." He adjusted his glasses, "It just seems more productive to come over here and get you when it was on my way."

"Fine, I'll just go grab my key card and I'll be on my way." Gabriel was left to linger in the doorway.

At the dinner table, Claire teased her brother relentlessly about his latest crush, "Oh come on little brother you were totally sitting right next to her. You can't tell me you don't like her." His face turned bright red causing her to laugh.

"Claire, don't tease your brother." Her mother lightly scolded, but she smiled, and then she looked over to see the young man standing in the doorway. She rolled her eyes, "I swear your father has no manners sometimes." She immediately got from the table and made her way to the front door to ask, "Why don't you come in Mr...Gray?"

Gabriel hesitated to cross over the doorway, but for only a second, "Yes, but you can call me Gabriel." He replied holding out his hand which she took with a smile, he politely left a kiss on her hand. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Bennet."

"Please, call me Sandra I'm still young, come now have a seat with us," she ushered him to the dinning room. "Would you like something to drink or your welcome to eat, but knowing Noah he'll rush you out the door before you put the spoon in your mouth."

"No, thank you."

"Alright," she sat down at the table, "Claire, pass the salt please, so has Noah mentioned me?"

"No, I haven't," Noah said as he made his way back down the stairs, a warning that told Gabriel to back away.

"No, he has a picture of you on his desk," he ran a hand through his hair. "I assumed you would be the lovely, Mrs. Bennet." She smiled politely, and gave Noah a quick look saying something on the lines of 'why are you so rude and why do you never mention me? Am I not that important?' Her looks always spoke volumes, which everyone who knew her, understood very well.

Noah would have shown a little shame if he was not so proud and confident, besides there was a reason he did not share information about his wife with his co-workers, especially Gabriel Gray. He refused to see them used against him in any form. There was no doubt in his mind, that Mr. Gray would do just that.

"Well, it has never come up," he replied curtly and she gave him another look before turning her attention to Gabriel again.

"Now, exactly what is it, you and my husband do up there?"

"Well...I run the Research and Development department; I pretty much decide which ideas make it to the executive board and which ones to scrap." He replied in a tone of precision as he adjusted his glasses, "Noah is the one who is head of security of the department, it is rather important, because if anything ever got stolen our company would be ruined."

"So wait," Claire declared in complete surprise, "You're the head of a whole department and one of the _most_ important departments. You are so young!"

Gabriel, who was rather used to looks of shock, replied, "My department isn't the most important. The company would be in big trouble if any of the departments fell apart." His demeanor changed, "Oh and about me being young, I just move fast baby doll," and he winked at her.

Whatever disdain Noah had in that moment for the young man, grew tenfold. Sandra looked a little shock, by the sudden change, but just shook it off and smiled. Lyle just ate the whole time, not sure what say. Claire however, found her face was rather heated from being called baby doll and also once more noticed how wonderful his smile was.

_**Ambition...**_

Gabriel buried his life in ambitious dreams, when he met Angela she offered him something he thought he could never have: a way out of his painful life, a way to be special. She gave him a job in the company, it was not much, and he was just an assistant to an assistant. However, it had been enough because he had refused to go any where but up. He would never go back to being nobody so he had to do a few somewhat morally gray things.

The first was taking over projects which most of the higher ups ignored because the profits did not appear to be there. He however, had an eye for knowing if something was a lost cause or not, so when he saw something with vast unlocked potential; he did not hesitate to unlock it. It never went over well because he always took control. People did not like losing control of their various projects, especially to a young man who was nothing but a watchmaker's son. It also did not help he got most of the credit for the projects he did, regardless if he did always put in his notes who started the project—though he did not exactly put it in bold—people still despised him for getting the credit.

He also used people to get what he wanted: beautiful women, desperate men, it did not matter to him. He was completely shameless about it; because he always made people fully aware he used them. He hated when people came whining to him about being used-it grated his nerves-so he let them know before he used them. In the end most did not care, women thought he was great in bed and men wanted the money he could obtain for them.

He was not a great guy by any means, he did these things to gain the power he so craved. It was what led him to be the head of his own department in such a short time. Sometimes, it was a bit dirty, but he never did anything illegal or completely without any morals, though...his morals seemed to be few and far in between.

However, with all of his success, he was relatively surprised to find he wasn't happy. It seemed power wasn't enough to make him feel less of a nobody, unwanted, and uncared for by everyone around him.

So when Sandra had the decency to treat him with respect and kindness he had not received in such a long time, as little as it was he could not help but oblige to whatever she requested. "Before you boys leave," Sandra called as they were heading out the door to work. "Please, Mr. Gray come back for dinner next Friday." Noah was not happy about the invitation and he exchanged a look with his wife indicating he would try to explain later.

Gabriel had been invited to dinner before, but all those occasions had been all part of his standing in the world: parties with rich men who wanted to invest in the company, politicians who wanted money to run for candidacy, women who wanted to warm his bed, it was all in understanding of his power over them. Dinner with his mother in his younger days was simply a requirement of him as it was with the Petrellis. The polite invite had completely took him off guard, but it was only for a second and nobody had noticed-except Sandra who had years of motherly wisdom to aid her in seeing the pain and sheer shock in his eyes. "I would love to." She never would know that he was thinking of those who had never shown a moment of true kindness. "What time would you like me here?"

"6:30," she replied.

"Let's go," Noah had almost growled, "Mrs. Petrelli probably won't be happy to find we were wasting time."

"Yes, well... Angela is always stressing the importance of family, so I'm sure she won't mind too much, but you are right we shouldn't waste anymore time." He grabbed Mrs. Bennet's hand and left another polite kiss on her hand, "Good night," Smiles are exchanged. "It was nice meeting you all, Claire, and um...I don't think I got your name, sir." He looked over at Lyle.

"Lyle," He replied and appeared to be slightly weird out, "and just call me that, 'sir' that just sounds wrong, man."

"I know, I'm still not used to it, either." For a brief moment, he thought about all the times he was called sir in a day.

"Well, goodnight," He gave one final smile and that was when he caught it: that sweet lovable smile from the young Claire Bennet. Never in his life, had any of his ambitions ever got him something as wonderful as a smile that warmed his heart or a simple dinner invitation out of pure sincerity.

_**Attention...**_

Claire was not used to guys paying attention to little details in her life, other than her dad. Yeah, they told her she was hot, but it was not the same. Her dad bought her teddy bears whenever he traveled all over the world. (She had a collection of them in her room.) It never occurred to her, that Gabriel Gray a man who often paid attention to little things in his work; would pay attention to small details in her _life_, but he did.

"Hello Claire," he greeted as he came over for dinner once more, he held a bouquet of roses. "I brought these for your mother." He handed them over to Claire who quickly put them in the nearest vase leaving him at the door for a brief moment. When she returned, he held out chocolate, not any chocolate, her favorite, Lindor, "I also brought this for you." While not the most expensive in the world it was nice he had been paying attention enough to remember it was her favorite brand and she loved white. Her eyes lit up and she smiled at him, unaware of how she made him feel.

She grabbed a hold of the chocolate before saying, "Thank you so much!" Grinning as she gave him a quick hug. "Come in," She grabbed his hand and guided him inside. Claire can not help how comfortable her hand felt in his. It was a wonderful feeling. "Um, mom has already gotten everything ready, do you know if my dad is coming home?" She blows a strand of hair out of her face.

"Well, I don't know honestly, he seemed caught up with something." His eyes seemed to look beyond her, as he was lost in thought.

"Is everything okay? You seemed to have zoned out for a moment." He looked down at her and grinned. She was feeling something rather strange inside, but decided that she was just worried about her father. It is odd he has been showing up less and less.

"Oh," Sandra greeted him from behind the counter, "You're here, didn't happen to bring my husband with you this time? I haven't seen him all day."

"No, I'm sorry. Would you rather I come over when he is here. I can...," He let go of Claire's hand, whom was disappointed at the lack of warmth.

Sandra just waved at him indicating that he did not need to worry about being there without Noah, and bent down to give Mr. Muggles a kiss. "Mr. Muggles would miss you if you never showed up. I was hoping to have some help with the sauce; do you know what else it could need?" She asked. Claire was a little surprised to find her mom asking for help, not that her mom was a world class cook, she was not bad either. It just was not like her mom to ask anyone to help her, she was kind of independent unless her kids were around then she was glad to share the labor.

"Yeah," He grabbed the spoon and tastes it, "Maybe a smidgen of oregano."

Sandra put a little of oregano on the spoon then tasted it, "Yep, that is it."

"Mom, why are you asking Gabriel for advice on cooking?" She inquired.

"Because he is a good cook, he shared his lunch with me last week. It was fantastic. It was some kind of broccoli bake."

"You can cook and you were at my house Tuesday?" Claire questioned.

"Yeah, I had to drop some files off with your Dad and he was out doing some stuff for Angela. So, I came here to see if your mom was home and decided to share my lunch with her. And yes I can cook, but that really was one of my more simple dishes."

"I don't care, it was delicious," Sandra commented as she stirred the sauce some more, "I'm trying to convince Mr. Gray to cook for us one night."

"But your cooking is so wonderful Mrs. Bennet."

"Call me Sandra," She ordered.

"Of course, and you can call me Gabriel." He searched the room with his eyes, "Where is your son? I brought him Dynasty Warriors Five to borrow."

"I also see you brought Claire some chocolate."

"Yes, and there are some roses for you. I believe Claire put them in a vase."

Sandra smiled, "You really shouldn't be spoiling us like this, Gabriel, especially the children. They might get used to it."

"I'm sorry, I thought it was just polite to bring over gifts when visiting someone else's home." He was rather nervous when he said it, "My mother used to say...,"

"No worries, but you really shouldn't worry about bringing us something other than your company. Well, maybe dinner sometime," She teased. "Lyle is out playing basketball."

A wide smile crossed Claire's face as she watched Gabriel go outside, because the connection of Gabriel and basketball was made inside her head. While, the guy knew a lot about the sport—he knew a lot about everything—he sucked at basketball and it was very entertaining to watch.

"Claire, leave the two alone," Her mom scolded as she watched her try to sneak out, "And you should put that chocolate away for now."

"Yeah," She threw it in the fridge, and-ignoring her mother-quickly ran outside to watch the two guys play.

Gabriel started off by taking off his glasses and jacket, almost appearing to go after his prey, but with him in a suit it was hard for anyone to take him seriously. Then he declared, "Today is the day, I'm going to beat you."

Lyle scoffed, "You're too stuffy to keep up." It was all friendly banter.

"Yeah, well let's go then," The two check the ball in, and then the game begins.

It consisted of mainly Gabriel falling on his butt and her brother taunting him. The older man always threw something back at him, though. The game ended and they finally noticed that she has been standing there whole time, trying to hold her laughter back.

"What are you laughing at?" Lyle asked.

"Me," Gabriel stated, sounding a bit bitter, for only a second before giving his best smile. Claire is surprised she noticed, and stopped laughing. "Baby doll, you think you could do better?"

"Don't get her started," her brother said, "Believe me, she is actually pretty good at basketball. I made that mistake once and she beat me in front of all my friends."

Gabriel raised his brow, honestly surprised, "Really," he said, "Well, it looks like I have two people to beat, of course, I'll start with you." He pointed to Lyle, "You just wait; I'll beat you, yet." The younger boy just smiled.

"Yeah, we'll see...and if you ever beat me I'm going to laugh when you get your butt kicked by a cheerleader."

"Oh?" he questioned, "then I better be sure I don't lose."

Claire realized she has now come to the understanding that no matter how much Gabriel tried to act like it was not a big deal, he hated to lose at anything. That was why he kept playing with Lyle, regardless if he seemed to be having fun as well. She knew there was something always driving him to win. It was also why he hated when people laugh at him, he hated failure, and it was at that moment she came to the conclusion that Gabriel was not the only one paying attention to details.

_**Learning...**_

It was rather important for one to keep up with their education, so Gabriel had strongly believed. It was what kept him at the top of his game while working with the company, it was what got him noticed in the first place, his desire to learn and fast. More so, was his ability to read people rather well, because he would study them like books, and figure exactly whom he was dealing with. He knew Angela would do whatever she needed to get what she wanted and was excellent at laying down the right cards. He was aware Arthur's ambitions were different than Angela's and they would inevitable clash. Several people's dislike of him-including Noah's-was rather obvious. Sandra was a strong willed woman, he understood quickly. It was apparent the day he started basketball with Lyle he was another teenage boy just trying to survive high school. It had seemed Claire was just another teenager as well, but as time passed on he learned more things about her.

He knew she liked teddy bears and chocolate, rather typical of a girl. However, it was things like the way she moved her lips to form the perfect smile, the way she lifted her bottom lip higher when she was pouting, the way she played with her locks, and the way she walked, he loved the most. Though, today in particular was something he did not like...

He had been let in by Sandra just as she disappeared to pick up stuff for dinner, and he quickly made his way up to the stairs to pick up something from Noah. There was information concerning their latest project, that perhaps it had been stolen. Of course, there were some theories of to whom the thief was but neither he nor Noah would ever say it aloud: Aurthur Petrilli. He was the only other person with the possible knowledge of the product—Angela did try to keep it away from him-and the capability of actually stealing it.

These thoughts swirled in his head as he went for the door, but everything was interrupted by a: "Argh, I don't get this at all. It doesn't make sense!" and him maneuvering away from a well sharpened pencil.

"Hey watch it!" he complained as he gripped tightly onto the disc in hand.

"Sorry," she looked adorably ashamed and did her thing where she pouted her lips. "This...is...just really hard!" She pounded her fists on the table out of frustration. He sighed. The disc in hand would have to wait for his observation. He picked up the pencil on his way and handed it to her.

"So what are you working on?"

"Some poem for English," he saw her cheeks are slightly puffed out, her eyebrows narrowed, and she lightly bit her lip.

"Ah I see," he never had difficultly in high school with any of the subjects, because he was just pretty much good at everything, except playing sports. "Well, what do you think of it?"

"I don't think anything about it! I don't get it!" She yelled flinging her arms around. "Why couldn't I have gotten Frost? I get Frost." He chuckled a little bit, because for some reason seeing her get so flustered over a poem was just funny.

"Don't laugh at me," she snapped, crossing her hands.

"I'm sorry," he replied, as his chuckles slowly dissipated, "It is you're just so cute when your angry, baby doll." She blushed, a bit and looked downward and he smirked, "Anyhow, let's see here." He pulled the book away from her, "Aye, I would have thought most girls would like this poem." The title read: A Valediction: Forbidding Mourning."

"How can I like something if I don't get!" she snapped.

"Geesh, baby doll if you're going to bite my head off, I'm not going to help you." He noticed, there was a tiny blush on her face, and he was a bit confused because he has been calling her that all the time, so he did not see why it bothered her now.

"I'm not a baby or doll." She retorted.

"Ah, that is just the name I give all the pretty girls." That was not true. He only really calls the girls he was close to that, and there has only been two other girls...he did not want to think about either of them at the moment.

"Hmph, whatever," If he didn't know any better, he would said she was mad at him for something, but it has got to be the poem, "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Depends, what you going do for me if I do?"

"Give you a great big thank you and my beautiful smile." She grinned up at him. If he knew better he would just ignore the fact she was flirting with him-pretend he did not see it-but he did not and so he played with the fire she has started.

He leaned in and she gasped, "That's pretty good, and as tempting as that is I had something else in mind." He whispered softly in her ear as if he was seducing her, but he got a hold of himself and just smiled, "My apartment has been looking pretty messy and I hate cleaning." That is half a lie, half truth- he hated cleaning but his apartment never got messy.

For a moment, she appeared to be a bit sad, but in another instant she exclaimed, "I'm not cleaning your whole apartment!"

"You don't even know how big it is." He retorted with a grin of disbelief. It rarely occurred to him that most men in general are not clean, though a few women have pointed it out to him. He supposed though, it was because other men were not raised by Virginia Gray.

"If my dad can afford this house, you probably can afford a decent size apartment." She replied crossing her arms. He had to admit that was a very good point.

"Hmm, well then what about a room, my bathroom?"

"Ah no way, guys are so messy, and that's the worse room, EVER!" It was strange, because that was probably his cleanest room; he was more paranoid when it came to the bathroom. His mother's voice rang in his ear, _"You don't want your mother to die of some disease, because you didn't keep the bathroom clean?"_

"My Kitchen," he shook his head, "No, I keep that pretty clean, because I cook, the living room then."

"How big is your living room?" She flipped a strand of hair out of her eye.

"Not that big."

"Can you fit a large big screen TV in it?"

"Yes, but really...,"

"Then no," She shook her head, "How about your bedroom?"

There were so many things that one statement could lead to, if Claire was not Noah's daughter or underage. He pretended to not notice her face has turned a deep red when he said, "You just want to find out my dirty little secrets."

"Yeah, I could use some blackmail material," her bright smile lit up the room once more as her blush faded.

"Alright, I guess you can clean the guest room."

"I guess, I can do that, and maybe I'll sweep or vacuum some of your other floors or something."

He held at his hand and as she took it; he swore her heart has sped up or maybe it was his. "Alright, we have a deal. Okay now, let's see here...where were we?" He went back to studying the poem, and less of Claire.

"Why do I feel like you were going to help anyway until we started arguing?"

"Because I was, but than you started yelling at me and I don't take that very well." He remembered how often his mother yelled at him: _"You don't love me!" _

"I'm sorry this stuff is just so frustrating."

"Baby doll this isn't as hard as it seems. Now read the first line to me."

"Okay," They go back and forth for about an hour, discussing the different elements, eventually she started to understand what it all means.

"So this is a love poem, then." The frustration has gone from her face and there was just joyful relief from understanding something difficult.

"Yeah, baby doll that is it."

"Ha, I totally get it! Thanks Gabriel!" She wrapped her arms around him and heaven forbid he loved the feeling of being in them.

"Your welcome, but you still have to fill your deal of the bargain." He winked, just as Noah walked in.

"Gabriel what are you doing here, 'alone' with Claire?"

"Oh, I just came by to pick this up." He showed him the disc, sensing that was not enough he also added, "She was having trouble with a poem for English, so I just helped her understand it better."

Noah eyes' flickered with a slight look of suspicion that very few people could pick up on, and Gabriel was one of them, "I'll see you at work tomorrow then."

"Sure,"

He remembered Noah noticed things too, it was his job. So, he was sure if Noah had arrived at the exact moment he did, he probably saw just how 'close' Gabriel was sitting next to Claire. It was that exact moment he realized he was starting to learn too much about her, but he could not stop himself. So when he walked out the door he did indeed catch the exact way her lips curved to form a sly beautiful grin.

_**Appearances...**_

Claire was taught just like everyone else not to take much stock in appearance, _of course_, like everyone else, she did. Her first impression of Gabriel's appearance was Clark Kent, now however, she believed maybe he just looks so...he looks so...hot! His hair was not slicked back with way too much gel, instead it was wild. It was spiked up in different directions, adding to his now sexy image. He was not wearing the thick glasses tonight, which he has only taken off while playing with Lyle. She never got this close of a chance to admire his beautiful brown eyes-he so often hides from the world-before. She could now see the warmth and a promise of some trouble, the fun kind.

His attire was much more complimentary then the ugly suits he usually wore, a black shirt revealing his toned arms, tight black pants that she was sure showed he had a nice butt, but he had not turned around for her to see, sadly. He also wore a pair of black boots... She was rather surprised to see he even had a pierced ear with a black hoop. All of this went well with his smile. It was beautiful as the first day.

It still seemed to tell her he welcomed her with open arms, but take her on one hell of ride. She wondered if Gabriel was a thunder and roses kind of guy, the type that treated a girl right in every way, passionately kind.

He caught her gaze and she had to close her partially opened mouth, "Don't look so surprise, I do know how to clean up pretty well, baby doll."

"I...I...," She was rather embarrassed to be found staring.

"So you do," Sandra compliments all of the sudden. Claire had not even realized when she had arrived behind them, "Don't tell Noah, though."

Gabriel winked ,"Our secret, anyway I just came over to bring this," he handed over a CD-ROM.

"You bring a lot of those over," the young blond girl noted.

"We use them a lot in work, and your father is constantly requesting information that I only have access to as the head of the department." He spoke in a professional tone.

"Oh," It was strange, though he looked different, she still saw Gabriel. It seemed it would not matter what ways he changed his appearances, he would always appeared to be the man she came to know, and either way was a very good looking man.

_**End Impressions:**_

_Impressions are funny, you might not think much of someone when you first meet them, and then they leave an impression that just won't go away._

**Author's Commentary:** ramblings: I won't be too surprised if hardly anyone likes this, because it is completely different than "Be My Escape," and I'm sure it has a lot flaws. It was mainly written for fun, though, and I'm going to be working on it between "Be My Escape." I had hoped to send it to a beta to get someone else's opinion, but I had to go through like ten profiles to find the two for "Be My Escape." Anyhow, I decided not to do breaks, because they are unnecessary and didn't look as appealing. Yes, the Clark Kent reference was in this one, too. I will probably use it in all my Gabriel stories. Hey if you were to combine Claire and Gabriel's name instead of doing Sylaire, what would you use? Clabriel, Glaire, hmm...I do wonder how these pairing names get started, really who started this whole let's combine names things, because it is a pretty good idea, it makes fics easier to find on some sites.

Stuff on the Story: I promised you this was supposed to be a little one-shot, but it went from just ten pages to about forty, and then I found I wanted to add more scenes, so yeah it is much longer than I originally thought. First, I had no clue why it was supposed to be in snippets, but it gives the feel of flashing through life. I think it works, that is the way I feel. You get a hint of the slight sub-plot of what happens with the company, it is supposed to be like that. Most of the parts are written, but don't except super fast updates, because well um...they need a lot work, and stuff added to them. There is probably 3 or more parts, probably no more than 5. The words being repeated were supposed to give it a certain feel.

If you listen to country music, you might know what the thunder and roses reference came from.

This is kind of a work citied but just for this poem, typically I just write a disclaimer, but this seemed a little more important, you know:

Donne, John. "A Valediction of Forbidding Mourning." Literature Network. July 20 2009

/donne/371/

Some of you may find this poem easy to understand, but this was the first poem I learned in high school and nobody got it until the teacher explained it to everyone.

Next Part: Elle comes in and you get more hints about the company. More Claire and Gabriel action of course, too.


	2. Feelings

**Author:** Estelle Stafford

**Posted Date:** 11/06/09

**Disclaimer:** Tim Kring owns Heroes, The song Hey Mickey doesn't belong to me either.

**Part Summary: **Claire's feelings for Gabriel change from admiration and respect to a crush.

_**Warnings: **_romantic cliché wording in some parts

_**Time is everything**_

_Part II: Feelings..._

_Time will reveal what they are and sometimes change them _

_**Clean...**_

He never talked to anyone about why the place was so clean-you normally have to search high and low for a speck of dust. It was something he could never escape, among the other things his mother has buried in the depths of his mind. She told him something like _special_ boys never let their rooms get messy, and he was a _special_ boy, so he should stop being lazy.

He remembered clearly what happened when he did not put everything back in its place. When...one day, he slept in late and had to rush out the door before he picked up his room. She burnt his favorite comic book in front of him and she made him clean the ashes. _That's my good boy, now you won't let that happen again, will you? _She smiled so brightly at that moment. It had been shocking to a ten year old boy; it was no wonder after that he became obsessed with being neat.

"Your place is pretty clean," she commented awe-struck.

"Not really," it was half a lie-half, half a truth, for him it was not that clean, for most people it was.

"Come on, what exactly is there to do?" She circled around the room looking for something, anything out of place.

Nothing.

Not one single of thing was out of place, everything was perfect from the books sorted by category and then alphabetically to the straight, evenly separate, and dust free pictures. But things being in their place was not enough, and he began running through the list, "I haven't had time to sweep or mop the floors for a week, the windows are starting to get spots on them again, dusting, wiping, disinfecting and..."

Claire's eyes widened in shock, "You sound like a neat freak." She placed a hand on her hip, "Maybe it is a good thing that I'm only cleaning one room, because it sounds like it will take me the whole day." She teased, but he felt a sense of shame, because he felt like he was strange. She smiled and his shame seemed to fade, "It is okay, I bet the girls appreciate it."

"Yes, well there hasn't been any complaints." He smirked, because he knew he has hardly brought anyone home.

"So where is your guest room?"

"Down the hall right next to my bedroom." At first nothing registered in his mind, but when he saw her grin mischievously he realized his error... It is a mad dash to his bedroom door. He made it just in time to block her, but she was trying to squeeze behind him. "No!" His voice was deep and firm, there was almost a growl. She was slightly put off. Her lips are trembling slightly, and...

He felt weak.

_Oh God! Why can't he stand that expression? _"Why not?" She inquired.

"Because that is my bedroom and you're not getting blackmail material." He tried to play it off like it was not that big of deal; he just preferred if she did not go in there. It did not seem to be working at all.

"No blackmail material I promise," she held her hands up. "I'm just curious." She tried to slip in behind him once more. "Come on, Gabriel, let me see!"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No, the guest room is right there," he pointed over to the door beside them.

"Fine," She appeared to give into his request.

He sighed, then walked away from the door and before he comprehended it she had already returned to open the forbidden door. "Claire," He snarls, "I said..." It did not matter, because she was already inside and it made his stomach twist and turn, because he did not want her to see THAT room. He never lets anyone in it. He came up behind her in hopes to pull her out before anything in her mind registered, but... there is no hope.

She stood there in the middle of his room. He found himself studying her expression as she took in all of the room, the place where he rested his head, the place where he let go of everything, and the place where he was closest to freedom. It was also the most clutter place in the house, filled with random items.

There was an oak bed with drawers underneath with an extricate design carved in the wood, it was perfectly made in a plain black comforter, and black pillows lied neatly at the top. There was a closet filled with expensive clothes. There was also about three book shelves filled with comic books on along the side of one wall, but the most personal thing he had was the watches in various cases that hung on the center and right side wall. The most precious are in a case at the end of his bed, so he can admire them, and there was one in particular he does not want her to see, but it is all too late.

He found her running a hand along the comic books. "I'm not sure if I should be surprised or not, I guess I never really thought of you as a comic book guy." She looked over to see he was holding himself stiffly and she frowned, "Are they are valuable, I'm sorry I don't mean to damage them."

"No, I just want you to remove yourself from my room."

"I don't understand. Why does it bother you for me to be in here? Your comic collection makes you appear kind of dorky, but there is nothing incriminating in here." She held her hands out and circled around the room.

"That isn't the point, I told you not to come in here, Claire and you did. This is my place, you should respect that."

"I don't see what the big deal is!" At first she seemed a little frighten, now she was annoyed and maybe something else he cannot quite read. "You probably bring complete strangers in here all the time, you know all those girls you sleep with!"

"No," he replied, "I do not, very few women are ever invited into my house, let alone my personal sanctuary."

She looked up curiously, "Sanctuary?"

"Yes," he stepped closer. "The only place where I can be me without restraint, the only place I ever come close to experiencing freedom." He was snarling at her, as he began to invade her personal space. She was now, what appeared to be slightly afraid, once more and she was pressing into a case behind her. Turning around she gasped as she caught sight of the beautiful works of art.

He has no clue why but when he heard that sound he quickly reached out for her and brought her into his arms. He can hear a sudden rush of her heartbeat and deep breathing. "Are you alright?" He whispered in her ear, he felt something he knew he should not with her body so close to his. He cursed himself for such a desire, but did not let go of her.

"Yes," She replied as she leaned slightly into him, "I just...those watches are so beautiful."

"Well, they are my masterpieces."

"Yeah, I can see that. I'm so surprise to see you collect them. Where do you get such unique watches?"

"I don't," he replied rather precisely as he released his hold on her

"But...," she gestured to the case.

"I make them," he almost said shamefully, because it was the thing his mother hated the most, more than an untidy house, him making watches like his father. He could not stop. He had wanted to, but he found that despite the hatred his mother held for it, he loved creating watches and that caused shame because he should not love it.

Claire seemed rather excited by the idea, "Really! They are so gorgeous." Then the excitement wears down, as confusion took over, and he does not know why until she asks, "Why did not you want me to see them?" She looked into his brown eyes have lost their chill from moments earlier.

"It is like someone reading your diary, they are rather personal to me." It was true. Though, it was not the main reason, but he does not think he will ever share with anyone. Yet, he did not think he would ever share what he was now revealing, but there was something about the way Claire seemed pleased rather than angered by something he loved that made him want to share. It must be her smile, _he wondered if that smile could save the world given the right opportunity?_ "This one...," he walked over to a case on the wall, and pointed to a rather sleek, black professional watch with diamond like gems, "I made when I met Angela; I chose black because it always seemed that woman was holding secrets. I made it rather tiny but strong because while Angela was a petite woman she was not weak."

"I see...it does seem to fit her, now that you have explained it." She was quiet for a moment, before she inquired, "So...do you have one for me?" she asked eagerly.

He was bit startled with her grinning right in his face, but just sighed. He should have seen that coming, of course he had one for her. "Yes."

"Well, you show it to me?"

"It is in that case." He pointed back to the one she discovered only a moment ago.

"So it is one of your masterpieces?"

"Yes, it is one of my favorites."

"So which one is it?"

He smirked, "If you figured that out, I'll let you have it."

"Okay," she looked over at the various watches; they are all so detailed, delicately designed, and unique. She eyed one with a metallic blue wrist band, small emerald stones, and a white face, but she knew that was not it, because he said he obviously made the watches to reflect the people. She sees one with a pearl white wristband, adored with beautiful golden stones, with a white face circled in gold, the numbers were in silver. It had a simple elegance to it. It was her favorite, but it was way too beautiful, elegant, it seemed more fitting for some gorgeous high class lady than her. She saw one with a black wrist band with the color of her eyes, "This one," she pointed at it.

He chuckled, "You are way off that is nowhere near the one I made for you."

"But the gems match my eyes..." She seems a little put off, he supposed he should not have laughed at her.

"Yes, but a lot of people have the same color as you. It is black, what about you screams black?"

"Well, okay it really isn't my color, but...," She holds a finger to her face in a contemplative gesture.

"Does pretty little Claire have a dark side?" He teases a little bit.

She looks at him, "No, I wouldn't call it a dark side, sometimes...I just feel...lonely."

He is in shock by such a startling confession, "But Claire you have a family that loves you, friends, and even a dog."

"I know it is silly for me to feel that way, but sometimes I feel so different from everyone around me that I just..." She smiles, but he knows it is not the brilliant one that fills the world with warmth, but a shadow of it. "I guess it is just teen angst, I'll out grow it."

"You don't need to lie to me Claire, matter fact...'don't'." He says the last word with great firmness. Her eyes widen a bit. "I can see that you don't believe that."

"I...," her eyes are shimmering with tears, and she throws herself onto him. He is bit taken aback, but quickly wraps his arms around him. "I not obsess with makeup, but I like it." He raises a brow, _why that is such a big deal?_ "I'm friends with people I don't like because I feel out of place for not wanting to be popular when everybody else wants to be, which I know is stupid. I like everything about being a cheerleader, except going to the actual ballgames. I'm not afraid of a good fight, when the cause is worth it. I refuse to be the damsel in distress. Did you know I was suspended in the fifth grade." He chuckled at the image little Claire telling some bully to back off with her little fist. "Don't laugh." She hit him lightly, "I'm confessing my soul here."

"Sorry, I just was imagining an adorable blond girl taking a swing at somebody." He teased lightly.

"Well, if you don't stop laughing, you are not going to have to imagine anymore." She glares at him.

"Alright, continue."

"Okay," she rests her head on his chest, "I just feel so different..."

"Oh yeah Claire," He runs a hand through her hair, "A cheerleader with a personality and compassion is completely different, but totally likable."

"Quit teasing me."

"Can't help it, you're just too cute when you're mad." He touches her nose and chuckles, "That face is so adorable all squished up." She pushes his finger away.

"Stop it."

"Okay, enough of this. I'm not letting you get out of cleaning that easily, so let me show you the supplies."

She pouted, whether it was because he let her go or something else, he had not a clue. "But I have not guessed which watch is mine, yet."

"You can try another day Claire."

She gazed up at him, "Does that mean you'll let me come in here again?"

"I have a feeling that the dark Claire will shove her way through here."

"You bet your ass," She replies, and his eyes widen slightly, and she holds a finger to her lips, "Don't tell my dad that his Claire-bear knows how to cuss."

"Hmm, seems there is really a dark side after all. You'll have to show me more of it, sometime." He leads her out of the room.

"You first," she replied, if she was talking about the guest room or him revealing his dark side, he was not sure. All he knew that today when he showed her the guest room he thought was a complete mess, he did not cringe. He supposed it was because after showing such a personal thing that had been rejected by his mother, and to have it looked upon with awe by such a beautiful person, and to have her share something that made her feel tainted. He did not feel dirty, he actually dare say it, felt...clean.

_**Compare...**_

Comparing things was a common occurrence in one's life. Claire found herself always comparing outfits, deciding if she wanted to be lazy and toss something on or actually put the effort in took looking good. She usually chose the latter on school days, because usually there was someone to impress. Though when she was deciding whether to wear the slightly revealing black shirt that Brody seemed to have a fondness for or the modestly lacy floral white sweater which always seemed to earn her a compliment from Gabriel, she found herself leaning toward the white one. Then she had to choose between a pair of jeans, she found herself picking out the ones with a butterfly on the back, because Gabriel bought her a cute butterfly barrette that would just be perfect with it.

When she showed up at school looking fantastic as usual with her hair pulled back in the silver beautiful butterfly barrette she found she can not stop grinning and it seemed everyone was noticing. They all are staring at her as Brody made his way over.

"You look great today," he said admiring her from head to toe, it was odd though because she found herself thinking it was kind of lame, which was weird, because once upon a time she would have been grinning from ear to ear at the comment. For some reason though, the compliment just did not make her smile as much. "So," he put a hand on the other side of her locker as she gathered her books. "I was wondering if you were going to the party this weekend?"

"Oh, um...," She saw Jackie watching her out of the corner of her eye, as she was making her way over. "That sounds great. Where is at?"

"I'll be there, too," Jackie pushed her way in between Claire and Brody, "It is the one at the mall this weekend, right?"

"Yeah, it is," Brody said, "So you want to go," He grabbed Claire hands and somehow it did not make her feel that warmth as much as it used to, nothing compared to what she felt when Gabriel was just in the same room as her.

"Yeah, sounds fun, so when do you want to go?"

"Geez Claire everyone in the school knows the party is at midnight," Jackie interrupted.

"Midnight?" She questioned.

"Yeah, so will you be there, I can give you directions or I could give you a ride."

She thought about for a moment, and she did not want to chance her dad showing up when he did. It will be easier for her to sneak out alone, "No, I'll meet you there, just give me the address."

"Sure," Claire can not believe she was actually relieved when Brody lets her hand go to write down the address.

Claire has yet to understand why she rather would be around Gabriel then one of the most popular boys in school. However, when she compared to how good she felt around Gabriel to Brody; there just really was no way Brody held a candle to Gabriel.

_**Connection...**_

Everybody in life was always searching for someone to make a connection with, Gabriel however, was able to make very few in his life. One of those few connections had been made with Elle Bishop; it was easy to relate with her, because she was a ruthless bitch with parental issues and great in bed. She did not seem like much for a friend-really, but Gabriel was not a good guy so he did not typically get along with good people. He understood people like Elle: ones that did whatever it took to get to the top. He also knew where she was coming from. Her father was about as demanding as his mother had been and forever...disappointed.

"Hey," she rolled over in the sheets and grinned at him. "I was thinking you should have your new secretary do double her work load, make her think there is too much for her to handle."

He raised a brow and sighed. There were many moments-although he knew why she did such things-he could not agree with her. "What purpose would that serve?"

"Just for your entertainment,"

"I don't need _entertainment_, I have a lot to occupy my time with." He said with a bit of leer, pointedly gazing at her slender body. A brief thought runs through his mind: _Claire looks more beautiful with clothes on. I wonder..._He stopped himself before he thought even further.

"Sometimes, I really don't understand you. I mean you have all this power, but you never really use it. Instead, you bend over backwards trying to earn more. You are so...boring, sometimes," She had her hands under her face and was practically whining, but then she perked up instantly. Some evil deed she has committed had probably just run through her mind, "Last week, I fired a girl just because she annoyed me. The look of devastation was so worth it." She appeared to be rather gleeful, "and we did not have to pay her unemployment, so win, win."

Yep, Elle was the kind of woman who would take candy from a baby if it served her mood at the moment, "And that helps you how?"

She rolled her eyes, "She doesn't annoy me anymore."

He sighed. He never understood why some people go out of their way to make others miserable. Not that he was above making life a living hell for anyone who got in his way and he would not deny his enjoyment in doing so. It however, was a waste of resources—often caused problems—to bring cruelty for entertainment. "I just find it unnecessary to torture people more than what is required. I do, however need to obtain some information about a recent incident, and I am pretty sure there will be heads rolling, so perhaps I will have an interesting tale to reveal soon." He might need her help, plus he knew it will make her happy and though he will never go out of his way to do so, he found this connection they have made him slightly obligated to her.

"Goodie," She practically giggled as she looked eagerly at him, "You gonna let me help?"

"If the opportunity rises Elle, I will let you know." He replied with a smirk.

"Good, so..." she straddled his naked chest and stared downward with much greed, "You wanna go again?"

He leaned in, touching his lips against hers and began desperately exploring this connection with her once more. It was brought to halt when his phone abruptly rang, and had it not been the annoying 'Hey Mickey' ring tone which he chose purposefully to annoy Claire, he would have continued. He pushed Elle aside, as he reached for the phone.

"Hey," She let her displeasure known in one word.

"I need to take this." He grabbed the tiny blue tooth device and put it in his ear.

"Claire?" He answered. He felt something inside him, maybe: panic. "Is something wrong?" The slender blond was running a hand up his chest, trying to tease him into taking her once more, but he ignored her.

"I'm kind of lost and my tire has a flat," She admitted, "And I would not have called...but mom has turned off her cell because she is at some retreat with friends, nobody is answering at home and Dad is well you know at work...with something and I was hoping maybe you could get hold of him for me?"

"Claire, are you by yourself?"

"Yes, I was driving to the mall when I took a wrong turn, and somehow ended up going on the interstate, and now I'm at some little town that I don't know and I'm kind of...scared." Her voice was slightly tinted with anxiety and it was obvious she was on the verge of crying.

"Claire, is there any stores near where you are at?" His voice was calm, as he began to assert the situation.

"There is a tiny gas station." She started to relax; he can heard it in her voice.

"Is your car off the road?"

"Yeah," she replied. Elle was now watching him with intensity as he is gathering his clothes. She frowned as she bit her lip.

Slipping on his pants, he continued, "Okay, listen to me."  
"Yeah,"  
"If you feel safe enough, lock your car, keep your cell, and go to the gas station. See if the attendant can give me directions."  
It did not take her long to register what he wanted to do, "You don't have to...just get my dad."  
"Claire it is pass midnight and you are in the middle of no where, I'm not leaving you alone, until we can hunt down your dad. Do as I have told you."

It was a few moments later, after discussing with Mr. Russel-who was most kind—how to get there, he was putting on his shirt.

"Where the hell do you think your going, Sylar?" Elle snarled, "We were just going for round two."

"No, time, I won't be coming back over tonight." He replied as he made his way toward, "I'll see you next week."  
"Wait a minute! Who the hell was that girl?" He did not answer, did not have time. She threw a blue silk pillow at him, "Bastard!" She screamed as he exited out the door.

When he arrived to get Claire he saw she was relived. "Gabriel," She called running to him, joy clearly across her face that he has came to her rescue. He caressed her hair as she clung onto him.

A tired old man was at the counter, "Good thing, you arrived. Your girlfriend was looking really scared."

Gabriel did not bother to correct him, "Thank you, for watching over her, is there something I can do for you?" He was not use to people doing things out of kindness; the whole world was full of people with motives, except for maybe Sandra, and a Claire. Those two are a rarity, especially the girl in his arms.

"No problem I have a daughter only a wee bit older, I was only doing what I want someone else to do for her."  
"None, the less is there anyway I can repay you?" He reached for his wallet, but the old man was actually somewhat put off by the gesture, and held his hand up to stop Gabriel. Claire has yet to let go.  
The smile was tired and worn, but nice just the same, "Just keep her safe."

Gabriel found himself grinning, "Will do,"

"Let's get you home." As they head out the door, she still clung onto him and he was not ready to let go. "What were you doing out so late? And the mall is not even open."

She blushed a bit, and her shoes must have looked lovely in the night because she was staring at them, "I...I was going to a party that was happening near there."

"Well, at least this way I was not busting you out of jail." He commented with a sigh. She glared at him.

"I wouldn't have gone to jail." She crossed her arms and broke away from him and stared at him head on. "I should be allowed to go to parties when I want, I'm almost an adult."

"You don't sound like one right now, Claire." This was one of those moments that reminded him how young Claire really was and how much longer she had to go. "And unless this was some kind of party with mature adult chaperons, then it probably would have end with an arrest. A party with drunken teenagers being idiots so close to a public area, usually ended with police breaking them up."

"And how would you know, been to a few yourself?" She looked up, slightly teasing and had that look that said 'I got you.'

"No, I never had the time, but this isn't about me. I want you to promise me you won't go to those kind of parties."

"You don't even know what they are like!" She snapped, "I would have been fine."

"Claire," he sighed, "I know you are mad at me, right now, but let's get you home. I just want you to understand that I'm only saying this because I care." He wondered why it suddenly seemed brighter, as her angry seemed to fade and her famous smile lights up her face.

"Thanks...for caring."

"I think I always will." He realized whatever connections he has had with anyone do not feel as strong as the one he was forming right at this moment, or any moment he spent with Claire Bennet. He knew those were connections he should be trying to break, but instead encouraged them.

_**Spaces…**_

Claire was greatly disappointed at dinner when Gabriel had not shown up again. She wondered if he was still mad at her. After a couple days-just when she thought she got Scot-free too-Gabriel had told her parents everything about how and why she was driving out at midnight by herself. Her parents grounded her for two weeks. She had been so pissed off, how dare he tell them! He had no right and she told him that, but after a couple weeks of him not showing up...she wished she could turn back time. She just wanted him no...needed him to be here...with her. She sighed deeply as she looked over at the empty chair where he usually sat which was occupied with an empty space instead.

"Claire, you hardly touched your supper," her mother looked briefly concerned.

"Ah, she is just depressed because her _boyfriend _is not here again." Lyle teased reaching for a roll.

For a moment, Sandra looked confused, "Her boyfriend?"

"You know Mr. Gray," Lyle smirked. Sandra realized he was just teasing his sister, but there was a blush across Claire's face, there had been sighs, there had been longing gazes at Gabriel's seat, and there had been without a doubt a change in the way she smiled these days. It became dim. Not illuminated with its usual brightness which it had only acquired in the last few months. As a mother she knew...she just knew Claire was in love-as much as a young teen could be-but probably unaware. Sandra decided to let things be for now.

"He is not," she growled. "Don't talk about things you don't know anything about."

"_Oh_ so you do really like him?" Lyle continued, "I knew it when he gave you that teddy bear and you batted your eyelashes." He looks up her blinking his eyes and in a high voice says, "Oh thank you! Gabri-el!"

Claire picks up a roll and throws it at him. "Shut up, Lyle."

"Claire don't throw things at your brother!" Her mother scolded lightly, "And I'm sure Gabriel will join us for dinner when things slow down at work."  
"Probably not," Claire almost cried out almost bitterly. She felt empty, like there was a space inside of her just waiting to be filled, and it hurt. "He is mad at me."

"He still hasn't beaten me in basketball, yet. He'll be back," Lyle pointed out.

"No, I think I made him mad, after he came to my rescue, I acted like such a brat because he...,"  
"Claire, I don't really think he would take it too personally, besides he cares for you. That is why he told us in the first place, he isn't going to stay angry with you, even if he is."  
"I don't know mom I had said some...," The doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back." Her mother announced as she went to answer the door. Suddenly, her mood changed instantly as she realized who was at the door. Lyle was grinning at her.

"Your boyfriend is here!" She threw another roll at him, before her mom turned back around to see it. "MOM, she threw another one at me!"  
"I didn't do anything," Claire declared.

"I find that rather hard to believe," Gabriel gave her that grin, and she felt whole. She guessed that empty space was where he made a home in her heart, but she never thought about it before. Even now, she was not thinking about the pain from a moment ago. She just saw him and that made her smile, but it made her mother frown, "Is this dark sided Claire I'm seeing?"

"What dark side?" She replied in her fake innocent voice.

**Labels...**

Labels were a funny thing because the two people Claire called her friends would turn around and stick a knife in her back if it got them what they wanted. Gabriel was not that type of person, that made the label 'friend' seem inadequate. Was he like a brother, like Zach? That did not feel right at all. It felt... kind of awkward. What was he to her?

"Oh my God," Jackie exclaimed breaking through her thoughts. She glared at the head cheerleader. As usual, Claire was stuck doing all the work while Jackie and Natalie gossiped. "I heard Lori is now so desperate she is dating Zach." She apparently must have gotten that information on her phone because she was waving it in front of Claire and Natalie's face, while prancing around like it was the MOST exciting news EVER. Clarie did not really see anything, but suspected it was a picture of both them just being in the same place at the same time.

She sighed and tried to help rescue Zach, "I don't think so, she is not Zach's type." Of course, she failed miserably and they misinterpreted it.

"Ha, I knew it!" Jackie declared triumphantly, "He really is gay."

"I never said that!" Claire yelled in complete disbelief.

"But you said Lauren was not his type." Natalie pointed out, "If she isn't his type who is?"

"I don't know!" Claire exclaimed frustration.

"Well, then how do you know Lauren isn't his type then...hmm?" Jackie had her hands on her hips and was leaning close to Claire who was just trying to get the damn pep rally poster finished.

"We need to finish this," She replied firmly while holding the black marker pointedly at it.

"Yeah, yeah," Jackie waved her off, "But really Claire, is he gay?"

"Who is gay?" A deep voice boom through the house and eyes followed it to none other than Mr. Gray, who was dressed in causal attire that warmed Claire in ways it should not. "I know you aren't talking about me."  
"Maybe we are?" She teased with a slight grin, "You do have an odd ability of being fashionable. And where have you been anyway?" She pouted lightly.

"Being fashionable doesn't make you gay, it makes you sexy. Anyhow, I've been really busy, something is happening with the company."

"Oh is it bad?"

He smirked, "Nothing, I can't handle it."

Clarie rolled her eyes with a bright grin, "What are you doing here, anyway?" She opened up a can of paint so she can finish the sign.

Gabriel tossed a CD at her, "I brought you something, _only_ to borrow, _that_ is my favorite CD." Claire did not notice Jackie touching up her makeup or Natalie trying to steal it from her.

"Hey watch the paint," She looked down. "Skillet, I didn't know you were into pop, thought you be into some kind of out of date eighties band."

"I am, love Journey, and all them."

"I love Journey," Natalie exclaimed out of the blue, causing Claire to turn her head and Gabriel took a step back in some sense of self-preservation.

"So do I," Jackie exclaimed jumping in front of Natalie. She walked toward Gabriel, who finds himself drawn to the door. "They are my favorite; maybe we can borrow each other CDs?" She asked doing a really poor imitation of being seductive.

"Uh..." He smiled a bit, "No thank you. I own all the ones I want and I don't trust my CD's with just _anyone_." He pushed Jackie away, who did not seem to be deterred. She just moved in closer, once more, but unfortunately for both of them Natalie pushed the blond aside.

"Well, we could get to know each other." Natalie tries to proudly show off her tiny breasts. Claire can not believe her friends, they are acting like...like well idiots, there was no way Gabriel would ever be interested in them. Though, she is not absolutely sure, because she has yet to see what kind of girl he liked, but she doubted very much he was into teenagers, because if he was...he would what? She did not want to finish that thought.

She watched as he tried to dissuade her friends, "It was nice meeting you, but I really have to be going."

"Oh please, stay just for a minute longer." Jackie pleaded and so does Natalie. Claire was tired of watching the two girls, they looked so ridiculous.

She threw herself onto him and wrapped her arms around him tightly, "Thanks for the C.D."

"You're welcome." There was a grin only her friends saw on his face and both are seething with jealousy, but neither Gabriel nor Claire cared, all they cared about was how they felt at _that_ very second. In that very second, Claire can almost put a label on what Gabriel was to her, yet somehow she thought maybe she never will.

"I'll take good care of it." She broke away and held her hand up, "Scouts honor!"

He chuckled and patted her on top of the head, "Some days, you are the most adorable thing in the world, Claire-bear." Claire hated it when he did that, there was something she much rather him do. It took a few days after that moment, when she contemplated why she wanted him to kiss her. Someday, when she finally labels what she was feeling, she will discover it was: Love.


	3. Feelings Part 2

_**Attraction...**_

Gabriel over the years has learned the harmful and helpful effects of attraction. Someone being attracted to him was usually more in his benefit then not. He had no problems using his good looks to get what he wanted. Even when he wore his dark glasses, his hair slick back, he knew exactly how to sell himself physically.

Aurthur Petrelli's secretary has managed to stonewall everyone else who has been sent to discover some of his various secrets. The reasons vary as to why they all fail including the determined Noah Bennet. However, Gabriel has beaten more than impossible odds; he has beaten odds when there was none in his favor. He approached the secretary and smiled.

"Hello, Mrs. Williamson."

"Hello," She greeted with very little warmth as she has already put up her guard. This did not phase him one bit.

"I had come to inquire about Mr. Petrelli's schedule events." She was a little surprised, he could tell. Everyone had tried to obtain more protective information, but he could do so much with so very little.

She knew that, "I see. I do not see the necessity of that. If you wish to know if he is available for a meeting I can tell you that." She was very careful with her word choice and was watching him with intensity. He took off his glasses in a gesture of frustration, she had no idea he was just using this as a calculated move. The results he wanted are given to him as she did not take her eyes off his face.

Of course, if that was enough, a couple of the other guys sent before him would had gotten what they wanted. No that would not be enough, he will have to turn up the heat a bit. He pulled up a chair, and brought his face closer as he put his glasses right back on. He knew she was the type of woman who did not let initial attraction affect her, she could acknowledge a pretty face, but did not have to give into her desires. "I like to see when he has some time available outside of the office."

"Only Mr. Petrelli will give you that answer."

"I see," Gabriel removed his glasses again, "Well, there is something of utter importance to discuss with him, but I can't tell him during office hours as I work all day."

"I will leave him a message you wish to speak with him. That is all I can do." She seemed rather firm, _well let's just see if I can shake her up a bit. _

"I just need to know this tiny thing," He touched her lightly on the shoulder and he saw her intake a small breathe, he was starting to get to her, "Come on, I been working for the company for years nobody is going to mind if I take a small _peak_," He purposeful emphasized one word as he looked pointedly at her. "at his schedule."

"I..." There was only a brief stutter but it is there, "have a break coming up, if there are any other requests you have you'll need to ask now." She replied turning her focus back at the computer.

"Well," he smirked, "perhaps, you could give me a _private _number, if I think of something else I inquire as I do not have any questions now."

"Maybe," She was really starting to give into temptation now, "I could, but I work here everyday, so you could simple ask me then."

"Yeah, but you know when it's late at night and you have that thought and the person you want to share it with, isn't there."

"Well, you could just write it down," She was grinning and he knew she was starting to flirt back with him. "I have my break now, unless you are going to take me to lunch I suggest you leave now."

"Of course, I can take you to lunch," He replied and she blinked a bit, surprised at his response, but then a moment later she shrugged it off with a smile.

It took a few more days, but he finally was able to see the schedule when she was taking a mid-morning break and had 'accidentally' forgotten to logout. He frowned when he saw that one of the upcoming meetings was with a Mr. Anderson, Lee. He knew exactly who he was, and what his value was to the company. The young man was just a mail boy, but Gabriel knew he had a secret talent of hacking into computers, and he had no doubt that was the skill Mr. Petrelli is or was interested in.

He pushed the discovery aside as he watched Claire jumping up and down cheering for her football team, which from his observation was not very good. However, Claire was fantastic. She was obviously fit as she jumped up and down gracefully made cartwheels with out a problem, and staying in perfect alignment with the other members of her squad, all the while she used the beauty of her smile to help encourage the crowd to shout joyfully. He grinned.

"Go Claire," He shouted. He watched as she gazed up at him with a beaming but blushing face. She shook her head and went back to her cheers, but her smile stayed just as intense as ever. He knew he was the one who had made it so bright. He grinned even more and let out a whistle.

He had been attracted to various different faces over the years, and it very rarely caused him problems. He knew when a woman was out his league and when he gave into his desires, he never gave more than he wanted to. This time though, he did not know what to do, did not know what to do now that he was attracted to a person in every way, mentally, physically and emotional and did not know what when that attraction was to a young girl he was not supposed to be attracted to, but at that point, he could not help but slowly give in.

_**Protection... **_

Claire had often felt protected in her life, by one man: her father. He was the one who held her when she was afraid or when she was crying. Though, these days she was starting to feel safe by some other man in her life...

Claire had been listening to the CD, Gabriel gave her and was singing along, "I'll turn your tears into roses." She rocked her head up and down, as she swayed with the music. She did not care how loud she got because her family was all at Lyle's game, so...it took her a moment to notice the phone was practically vibrating off her night stand. She quickly grabbed it and answered some what perkily, "Hello."

"Thank god," The tone of her mother's voice took her by surprised, "Claire, Lyle, your father and I are all okay in the basement of the school. Are you in the basement?"

"No," she replied. "I'm in my room, should I be?"

"Oh my goodness Claire, have you even looked out the window?" Her mother's voice was laced with concern. She turned off her music and now heard a loud noise booming throughout the city, a siren. She went over to her window, removing the curtains revealing the flashes of lightning striking the ground with a vicious force, rain hitting down fast and there was the thunder that suddenly gave a loud boom. "You need to get down to the basement, a tornado is coming!"

"Okay," she said, almost frightfully, she knew it was silly, but she has never been at the house alone during a tornado.

"You'll be fine, Claire just get to the basement." Her mother told her firmly and hung up. Claire put the phone in her pocket as she made her way downstairs, lights began to flicker and she franticly began looking for a flashlight in the kitchen, but everything goes black. In flashes of the night, she saw two figures lingering near her front door. She grabbed the first thing she can find. She opened up the door to reveal a 'supposed' attacker who was familiar to her, and another that later she will wish she would have thwacked.

"Claire, it's just me," Gabriel caught the item and she heard a light chuckle. "An umbrella? That was the best you could come up with your kitchen being so close?"

"Shut up, Gabriel, you scared me." She put the weapon down. A crack was heard and she gasped.

"You scared, no way," He teased but then his voice turned serious, "Sorry about that, but your house was the closest. I did not think you really wanted me to die."

"No, but I think lightning might have the possibility of increasing your intelligence." She remarked smartly.

"Ah, so the hero gets attacked and insulted within two minutes, this movie isn't going the way it is supposed to."

Claire can not help but smile, because really she was afraid, but all has faded away and somehow she felt completely safe.

"Sylar," a feminine voice whined. "Are you going to leave me here all day?"

"Oh, Elle," He turned around and felt for her hand. Then he guided her into the house. "I'll introduce you properly once the lights are back on." The sirens wailed once more, "We need to get to the basement, let's move quickly but carefully as possible."

"Do you think you can find it, Claire?" He asked, she nodded, even though he can not see it.

"It is just..." She fumbled a bit, before finding the door that lead downstairs, "Here."

"I'll go first," Elle declared making her way through the door, "That way you'll have something soft and 'light' to fall on." She teased flirtatious while at the same time making a crack at Claire. She was not going to let little Claire be the hero, nor was she going to let Sylar play hero to the cheerleader. She was rather annoyed they are stuck in the house of some lovesick teen instead of rolling in bed waiting for the storm to fade away, but Sylar had insisted this was the closest and safest place. Elle felt for the wall, trying to make her way to the bottom.

Claire did not know why Gabriel did not say anything, because really she should have gone first, because she had a vague idea where things were at, but another crack of thunder made her not want to argue. She followed behind Gabriel and tried to keep as close as possible without touching him. She was not sure why, but she felt like touching him was forbidden, especially since she wanted to hold his hand so badly. She supposed it had something to do with his girlfriend but maybe...it really had to do was with these strange feelings that had been rising in her lately. So she tried not touch him, but she failed miserable because she ended up colliding right into his warm backside, "Sorry," she muttered.

"It's okay," Gabriel replied. "Take my hand Claire; I'm pretty good at moving around at night." If he could see her, he would see the bright red on her cheeks, because her mind went somewhere it should not of at that moment.

Elle's mind was going in the same directions because she said, "Yes, you are," with a tone laced in suggestiveness. Claire swore she heard Gabriel sigh in annoyance, and for some reason that made the warmth inside of her grow. She gripped his hand tighter and when the storm roared again-as they made their way downstairs-she did not feel afraid, because she felt protected.

_**Facade**__..._

Gabriel learned everybody would hold some kind of facade sometime in their life. It was just the way humans were. Emotions were a fragile and scary thing, so many put on a facade to hide their true feelings out of distrust, fear, preservation, and manipulation. Angela wore one when she did not want people to know how devilish she really was and when she did not want people to know she was hurt. Elle often wore one of sweetness to cover the hate she had for people, and sometimes she wore one of hate to cover the pain she felt of rejection. Arthur had a special one just for his wife in hopes to gain the company. Claire had put one on just for him and Elle.

"Are you almost there?" He asked Elle.

"Yes," She replied, "I think I'm almost there...," there was a sound of crashing, "Ouch."

"You okay?" he wondered trying to fake concern, but really he was annoyed. She was the one that had to go first.

"Will you please come and help me?" She sounded like she was pouting but nobody can see. As Gabriel makes his way down a loud rumbling was heard and Claire gripped his hand tighter, out of fear.

"It's okay," he reassured her by squeezing her hand. "I won't let go, I'll make sure you get down there safe."

"I'm not scared." He knew it was a lie, he swore he can hear heart beating fast, and she was not loosening her grip on him, "You probably should go help her."

"That's what I'm going to do, but I'm not letting you go, okay." It was supposed to be him being chivalrous but really it was him being selfish, because he really was not ready to let go yet.

"Okay," she replied and he guided them both to the bottom of the stairs.

"Do you know where the flash lights are?" He inquired. He needed to see what the hell Elle did to herself.

"Usually on the second shelf, right here," There was a lot of clattered as they desperately searched for an item, but Claire has no clue he was using the facade of the night to touch her hand again. Their fingers accidentally brushed and he let them linger on top of hers for a moment.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"It's okay," she whispered softly bringing her hand back. It was not okay, but he did not know if that was because he knew he was desiring things he should not long for or because his hand was no longer on top of hers, because unreasonable as it was: It belonged there.

It was a good thing neither could see Elle, because he was sure she was fuming by the tone of her voice "Did you find them yet!" She has no clue what was going on, but she knew Gabriel was giving all his attention to that other girl and she did not like it.

"No," they both said.

"I think we should just sit still and wait this out." He suggested searching for a wall to lie against. Then he reached for Claire's hand, helping her down, to sit next to him.

"Sounds good to me!" Elle exclaimed as she reached out for Gabriel's hand, he did not stop her, but somehow it was different then when he held Claire's. He wondered how long it took him to realize nothing he did with anyone was like when he did it with _her_.

"Okay," Claire agreed hesitantly.

Elle started nibbling at his ear, "Stop that."

"But Sylar, who knows when we'll get to be alone, again."

"We're not alone!" He said firmly trying to push her away, but it was kind of hard when you can not see.

"Claire is here."

"I don't think she'll mind." Claire did not say anything and for some reason he knew the cover of the silence was a bad sign, but he had no idea she was trying to keep herself from crying.

"I don't care, I don't want to do that in front of her. It is rude!" He said firmly, "NOW QUIT IT!"

"Fine," Elle shoved his shoulder as she moved away.

It was another few minutes and he felt Claire pulling herself off of him repeatedly. She was trying with all her might not to fall asleep on his shoulder. A warm smile hidden in the night made its way on his face. He guided her head onto his shoulder, "Go to sleep, I don't mind being a pillow tonight." She fell into a deep slumber. He used the facade of the night again to his advantage and gently left a soft kiss on her forehead.

_**Name**_...

Gabriel's birth name was Gabriel Sylar Gray, but it almost seemed they were names for two separate men. _Gabriel_ was the name he used at the office, when he was not sir or Mr. Gray. Sylar he used outside the office, it was that way for a long time, ever since Tracy from accounting as well as a one night stand told him Sylar was a sexy name, and Angela pointed out the name Gabriel sounded more serious; he began to use them for completely different situations. However, this time he rarely ever used his name Sylar, with the Bennet's he was just Gabriel Gray, and he found he like it much more.

"Claire bear, you want some more potatoes?" Mr. Bennet asked his daughter. It was a rare occasion for Noah to be at home these days, and Gabriel knew why, things were about to erupt at the company, but he pushed those worries away to focus on just being among the Bennet family, even if one of them obviously despised his presence, he glanced at Noah.

"Oh yes," Claire grinned holding up her plate.

Gabriel grinned, "You have quiet an appetite!"

"Are you saying I'm a pig?" she glared at him.

"No," he buttered a roll. "I rather like the fact you have a large appetite." Claire found herself blushing. Gabriel was not to surprise to see the glare Noah was sending him. He was lucky there was no such thing as a death stare, because he would have done been six feet under by the way Mr. Bennet stared at him.

"Oh Gabriel I was wondering about the girl you brought over, the other day. She seemed...nice." Sandra was trying to strike up another conversation. She really was an amazing host.

Gabriel knew that was a blatant lie, he should not have brought her over in the first place, because Elle had picked at the food and swung insensitive remarks at Claire, while she was holding onto him. "I'm sure your mother is looking forward to you settling down."

_Oh God, _Gabriel thought _Not a chance in hell. _He liked Elle to a certain extent, but he could not see himself spending the rest of his life with her. Of course, the type of girl he would want to spend the rest of his life with...deserved much better. "Well...we've been on a few dates, but honestly she isn't the kind of girl I think I want to settle down with. And well, I haven't seen my mom for years, considering we had a falling out." Yeah, having your mother almost kill you by burning you alive, because you wanted to take over your father's watch shop was just a falling out from hell.

"That's sad, maybe you should try to work out with your mom." Claire suggested, he flinched, "Sorry, I guess...I shouldn't have..." She brought her gaze back down to her plate.

He waved it off, "It is okay, that's what most people say. The situation is a little more complicated then it really seems."

"Well..." Sandra began changing the conversation making him feel at ease again, "Don't think you can avoid telling me what kind of girl you want." Sandra was sincerely curious, but at the same time it will help her find out if Mr. Gray might have been leading Claire on, _intentionally_ or _not_. She started taking up dishes and Claire began helping her, but was paying attention to him. This did not go unnoticed by Noah.

"You know I can't deny it any longer," he smiled charmingly. "It's you Mrs. Bennet." She laughed as he winked at her. "But..." he said in a fake sad tone voice, "You are already taken, so I guess I have to settle for someone smart, strong willed..." He looked thoughtful, "Has a really good heart, kind, caring, hmm... that's rather generic I suppose. I think I like someone with beautiful eyes, and a great smile, I love smiles. She has to be a fighter though. It would be a shame if I got a way all the time. I get spoiled." Sandra smiled, but the thought does cross her mind, that as general as it was it still fits Claire perfectly, and lot of girls did not fall into those categories. She supposed she could be bias about the eyes and the smile, but she did not think so.

Noah noticed his choice of words too and did not like it at all. Claire was without a doubt a fighter. That was the most important thing he said and **that** was the only one that matters. Very few people would fight as hard as his baby girl for what they wanted.

"Hey Gabriel, why did that chick call you Sylar?" Lyle suddenly piped up, as the room went quiet.

"She called me Sylar, because that's mine name," He replied.

"So Gabriel isn't your name?" Claire asked and Gabriel wondered why she sounded a little sad.

"It is my first name, sounds more professional. Sylar is more dark and sexy."

"It sounds like a name of a serial killer." Claire remarked with slight distaste.

He grinned as he said, "The girls seem to like it."

"Well, I like Gabriel." She said firmly.

_**Change...**_

Gabriel handled change rather well. He had to. His mother had always been changing, one minute he could do no wrong her eyes and the next he did nothing right. So...he learned quickly to adapt to her many moods, and because of that ability he **survived**. So now the company was undergoing many problems, he would adapt, once more.

Aurthur and Danko had stolen funds and projects from the company, including the one he been working on. The greatest thing he had come up with since he had worked with the company.

It was a small device that would be able to play movies without a screen, so you could literately watch a movie anywhere and you could carry the device anywhere because it was small. You could also adjust the size of how the images were projected. It was the damnedest thing to come up with; because he had to come up with something where the images would not be distorted by different surfaces and to have that BASTARD of a Petrelli steal it, pissed him off.

Angela should have sent the bastard to jail, but he was sure her doting husband had a few things on her; besides the crazy couple still cared for each other, though...he heard Angela tried to kill her husband once. Just a rumor of course, but they have to start somewhere and he was sure Angela could get away with murder if she wanted.

"Mr. Gray," a voice buzzed in, interrupting his brooding, "Mrs. Petrelli has arrived."

"Please let her in," He ordered the secretary, and it took only a moment before he was graced with the powerful presences of Mrs. Petrelli. She stood before him in her red pressed suit, along with a face of determination, or was it...manipulation, probably both.

"Gabriel," she said in her business tone.

"I am rather surprised you're paying me a personal visit," He leaned back his chair, preparing himself for whatever she was about to throw at him.

"Why would you be? Considering the circumstances."

"I had believed most of the things regarding our recent problems would be addressed in front of the board, considering _who_ is involved."

"Of course, that is true. As always you have a full understanding of the world of business." It was a compliment, a rare thing coming from her and he knew something was up, "I have a rather special offer for you, Mr. Gray."

"What is that?" He watched her expression intensely, he has to read all the cues to decipher if this latest move she was about to make would be purely for her benefit, or if it would be in his, as well.

"How would you like to run your own branch?"

Change was inevitable. Sometimes it was welcomed, sometimes not. This time however...the decision should have been easy for Gabriel, but this change in his career, would mean not just a change in his relationship with Claire but most likely the end of it and that... for some reason seems impossible.

_**End Feelings:**_

_As time goes by these stirrings of emotion inside of us, may just fade away or erupt to cause a chain of unstoppable events. _

_**Author's Commentary:**_

_**WOW! **_There were four reviews for the first chapter, the second had ten, I was pleasantly surprise to see the interest of the story to increase. Thank you to all the reviewers.

So this part is really leading to the drama that is about to unfold. Hey so um...let me know how bad it was, I kind of get tired of editing, and editing this part again. By the way you know a story is really long when you give its own file.

**Deleted Scene**: The morning after the storm scene, in protection and facade. Unrevised and Unedited.

When she wakes up, she is in her bed, and looking out the window she sees it is sunny. "Claire," her mom calls.

"Coming," She calls as she puts on her teddy robe. When she makes her way downstairs she is rather to see an extra face at the table he is dressed in his geeky entire ready for work.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Well, when you parents came home, I went and took Elle home, when I came back I was rather tired. So, I decided it would be closer to go back to your house. I asked your mother if I could crash on the couch and she says it is alright." He doesn't mention that Sandra had to put Noah in her place, to let Gabriel stay over, he has a strange feeling Claire might already know.

"Yes, there was no way I was going to let him drive back to his place, when we had perfectly good couch." Sandra commented pouring him a cup of coffee, "I so glad you asked. I would never forgiven myself and anything happened. Thank you for staying with Claire as well. I was so worried about her."

"Oh mom, I was perfectly fine."

Her mother smiles, "I know you would be just fine, your smart, but I can't help but feeler safer when some handsome young man like Gabriel is around."

A piece of waffle was having a hard time finding its way down, as he found himself blushing. "Gabriel," Claire looked at him a little shock, she quickly slapped his back.

He coughed up his waffle earning a bit of disgusted look from the young blond, but he smiled none the less, "Thanks."

_**Author's Commentary: **_

You have no idea how hard it is to do little snippets, and hint at the bigger picture. I'm trying to show that Gabriel was abused, I'm trying to show that something is happening with the company, and of course, show the feelings between Gabriel and Claire without bluntly throwing at your faces so to speak. Subtle is not something I do very well, matter fact, I do not really I have a strength in anything, except coming up with ideas.


	4. Knowledge

**Author:** Estelle Stafford

**Author's Note: **For _**Close**_ you might want to pick a pretty slow song to play while reading, my suggestion of course is the song _**So Close **_by Jon McLlaughin which was for the movie Enchanted, when I heard the song again, I decided I just had to have a dancing scene. If you do use this song, I suggest you start it at the paragraph that starts with Gabriel saying "A simple slow dance, right" it should last through most of the dance sequence then. Of course any slow pretty song will work, but especially bitter sweet. I also suggest 'It Might be You' by Steve Bishop.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR**

Word Count of actual Story: Over 5,400

**Disclaimer:** Tim Kring owns Heroes

**Part Warning**: Older adult attracted to a teenager,

**Part Summary:** Gabriel and Claire's every growing feelings forces Gabriel to make a decision.

_**Time is Everything**_

_**Part III:Knowledge...**_

_Time reveals so much knowledge as it passes, sometimes it is an aid and sometimes it is a painful hindrance. _

_**Decisions…**_

There was a hidden gift in being selfish:

Decisions. They were a hell of lot easier to make. Gabriel did what would benefit him the most, when choices were set out before him. However, for the first time what would benefit most was not what he wanted most. It made sense to go to New York. He would receive money, status, power, and everything he had worked for. One more step toward his ambitions. The thing was though; New York did not come with Claire Bennet. That tiny little fact, truth, changed the way he decided things completely.

He stepped out the kitchen for a moment as the door swung open and there she stood beaming at him, "Gabriel," and then she saw what was on his apron and her smile framed the laughter that escaped her lips. There was a time when he might have been completely offended, of course there was a time when he would have drove back to his apartment just for his apron instead of wearing this silly thing. That would have taken extra time and Gabriel decided it was not worth it to miss a moment he could spend with Claire.

"Ah baby doll, you don't think I look sexy?" He wiggled his brow suggestively with a wide grin; the laughter increased in its volume as it continued on, she was now holding onto her stomach. He put his hands on his hips, "Hey Sandra," he called out, "Your daughter is laughing at me."

Sandra stepped out of the kitchen, standing behind Gabriel to see the signs of laughter in Claire. Her shoulders shook a little and there were wrinkles around her eyes and her lips were parted allowing the sound to reach Sandra and Gabriel's ears, "What's so funny?"

"Mom…," She managed to gasp out, "he is…ha-ha…wearing an apron…ha-ha…that says world's greatest mom on it," She pointed at it as she released more laughter. Gabriel just rolled his eyes while still grinning. He loved her laughter it gave him a rather elated feeling. Sandra studied his expression as she did the last few weeks, still deciding on something.

"Well, I thought I looked rather stylish with my great looks and all." He smirked and lifted his head a bit higher.

"Nope," Claire popped on the 'p' as she replied.

Sandra ran her eyes up and down, "I don't know…," She circled around Mr. Gray as if observing him with her finger on her chin. "I thought he added something a bit special to it. Besides…" Sandra put her hand on her hips with a motherly smile while scolding lightly, "Don't tease him Claire, I finally talked Gabriel into making dinner for us!"

"Really?" Claire stopped laughing, curiosity took over as she gave him the attention he was craving more and more, "What are you making?"

"You'll see," He replied turning on his feet to the kitchen, she began to follow. He turned around to wave a finger in a teasing manner, "Nope, you can't come in here."

She tried to squeeze in behind him while he braced himself in the doorway, "Oh come _on_," She tried to convince him, "It probably isn't **that** great."

"Oh it _is_," he grinned, "It's very good!" His voice sounded a bit seductive as he was trying to emphasize the greatness of the secret meal. She tried again and he wrapped an arm around her waist. "No." She was soft and warm. She was kicking her legs and squirming to get out of his grip, but he held her tighter, forcing himself to not take in the curve of legs or any other feature of her body, even her hair when it caressed his face when she tried launching out of his arms backwards, especially not how it has the scent of vanilla which lingered from her shampoo. He pulled her away from the kitchen and before she can make another run toward it, her mother called.

"Claire, go wash your hands and get your brother, we'll be done in few minutes," She turned her head toward the stairs and Claire pouted her lips slightly but went to do as she was told. He watched her leave taking in her beautiful body, now that she was at a relatively safe distance. She really did have a nice set of legs; they were not extremely petite instead they were athlete, strong, as well as perfectly toned with that Texas tan. He loved strong legs, the things women could do with them. He stopped himself, and frowned, _she is just a teenager, _and he reminded himself of this. "Gabriel?" Sandra was studying him with her eyes, trying to figure out what exactly might be going on in his head. _She has been doing that more lately_. It was something a good mother would do if she saw an older man spending way too much time with a younger girl. He would like to believe that Sandra had little to worry about, but he liked Claire in a way he probably should not.

"I am making sure she goes," He smiled at her with his arms cross, leaning against the doorway he knew what to say to ease her worries a bit, play it off like he thought of her as a little sister, but he doubted Sandra will fall for that, "that little sneak will try to get pass us when we aren't looking,"

"Oh, I bet she would," Sandra added nodding slowly while she deciphered the situation which just occurred and then smiled, letting the concern pass for a moment, "Now, you were telling me the secret to your sauce?" She escorted him back in the Kitchen.

A few minutes later the table was set, and all the Bennets had gathered including Noah. "So," Noah raised a glass, "Are we toasting to you tonight?" He smiled but the happiness was not for Gabriel.

Gabriel narrowed his brows in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"Your promotion, I heard you'll be going to New York soon."

"Gabriel, that's great," Sandra added with a cheerful expression, also holding up a glass, "We should toast to that."

This felt awkward and Gabriel was not sure what to say, for once Noah surprised him when he should not have. Gabriel should have been aware the rumor was probably floating around and Mr. Bennet would be more than excited at the prospect of Gabriel disappearing from his life forever. He guessed he had been distracted by his work and the choice he was about to make; besides rumors were really hardly ever useful to him. Still… he was stunned at the boldness of Noah's actions, he glanced over at Claire. The expression on her face was one of utter hurtful shock. "I haven't made up my mind yet," He kept the sight of her in the corner of his eye as he chose his words carefully and tried to turn the conversation around, "So you still like my cooking, Mrs. Bennet?"

Claire's shock wears off, her widen lips came together to form a frown, the worry shimmered in her eyes. "You are amazing, this is great cashew chicken." Sandra replied taking another bite. "I can't wait for dessert!" He has no doubt that Mrs. Bennet can sense the slight tension that was surrounding him and was grateful she had let him change the subject without much fight.

"It is pretty good, but like I said I don't make anything too difficult." Gabriel was truly modest when it comes to his cooking, he did not think it was much of accomplishment. His mother had never been impressed with the meals he managed to make for her on the little food they had, so why should he be proud of himself when he had all the food he could want. However, it was still nice to hear the praise, especially from Mrs. Bennet. He took a sip of his coke, relaxed a bit in his chair. Really, he should have known better.

"No, I think I'll be able to make this myself along with the Crab Rangoon. I had no idea they be that easy to make."

Noah interjected, wanting to discover what Mr. Gray might be up to, "I don't understand why you wouldn't go." He pointed his fork at him.

"He can't go," Lyle stated as he stood up to his hands slammed flat on the table, causing eyes to widen in response all around the table, "I mean...he still hasn't beat me in basket ball, yet." He sat back down, quickly.

"But this is quite an opportunity," Mr. Bennet countered and Gabriel snorted from his nose while he gave only a slight indication with his lips what he was feeling, but his eyes were stirring with all the emotions he was trying to conceal. He is pissed. "You can't possibly pass this up."

"I don't want to discuss this, Mrs. Petrelli has not even made the announcement official to the board," Gabriel explained in a tense professional tone. Noah was not put off by that at all and persisted further.

"Yes, but she has made you an offer, has she not?"

"Noah, if Gabriel doesn't want to discuss this, I don't see why we should," his wife remarked firmly, but patiently she felt the tension increase even more than usual when her husband and Mr. Gray were sitting at the same table. "Claire would you please pass me another egg roll." She put on her kind expression, hoping to ease everyone out of the friction.

Claire grabbed the plate and handed it over to her mother, "Homecoming is coming up... Zach said he is going to help me by getting some other people to vote for me." Gabriel was grateful for the change in subject and grinned at Claire who looked down, apparently rice was intriguing.

"That's wonderful," Sandra said biting into an eggroll.

"Yeah, I think I actually stand a shot at being queen," Claire stated with a half-smile, as her mood lifted.

"Of course, Clairebear," her father beamed.

Gabriel grinned to see the light back in her eyes, "Let me know if there is any way I can help baby doll." Noah sent a quick glare that only Gabriel could catch.

"Really?" Her voice seemed tinged with excitement, but it faltered a bit, "Are you sure you'll still be here? It's not for a couple weeks,"

"Yes," he replied, it was a silent promise. "I wouldn't offer if I wasn't going to be."

Her grin widened, "Well, I'm going to need help with posters. Can you copy me some at the company?"

"No prob, baby doll,"

He realized something as he kept his eyes on hers, the thing was for once, the decision was not so easy, because for once he was not just thinking of himself, somehow, someway, Claire's feelings, wants, and needs got mixed into the equation and because of that…This was the hardest decision he will ever have to make.

_**Awareness…**_

To be aware of something was to know it was there, know it exists. Sometimes there were things that go unaware. Gabriel every once awhile would like it if he did not always knew things, if did not always read people so well.

"So are you going to leave?" Elle inquired, she sounded a little hurt, perhaps afraid of uncertainty this change would bring to her.

"Does it matter?" Gabriel searched through the files on his phone, he had a lot of loose ends to tie up whether he decided to stay or not. He had people to let go, names on accounts to change, files to transfer, and so much more. His mind was filled with nothing but work at the moment.

"Yeah...well not that I'll miss you are anything..." She rearranged herself in bed so she was staring at him, and he knew she was lying, because she **will** miss him. The woman liked to believe she was incapable of being in love or loved, but he knew—Gabriel just has that gift—she cared deeply for him, as much as she would let herself but he cannot return her affections. As perfect as it would be because Elle and him were so much alike, and then again...that is the problem: they are too similar. Anything beyond this relationship would be more bad than good for both of them. _Claire_…now she would be good for him, but he would be bad for her, he was bad for a lot of people. "It's just..." She was moving her fingers, lacing and unlacing in kind of shy gesture that did not fit her at all, "This has been kind of fun."

He smirked, and he knew she did not want that from him. He was starting to be somewhat insensitive, pretending he did not know what she wanted. "Of course it has, ba..." He can not call her that… it just does not fit anymore.

An expression of hurt crossed her face for only a second, but of course he caught it before she transformed back into the seductive minx, "I guess I better get my fill…then." She leaned in for a kiss, and they went at it a couple more times before she was exhausted, falling asleep underneath the sheets. He slipped out from under her; he got dress, and then disappeared to go home.

It was a couple hours later and he cannot sleep, so while sitting on the computer after getting bored with work, he opened a file to one of the company's graphic design programs. He fiddled around awhile, messing with different shapes, and colors. Then he opened another folder, there before him was the handful of images that Claire has gave him for the posters. There were couple of her in a cheerleading outfit with her in a pose of confidence, there was one where she was just standing next to the lockers with a brilliant smile, another in a simple but sleek dress and Gabriel was a bit surprised as he blew up the picture. He was more aware of how much she appeared to be a woman, a woman who he would have picked up in a heartbeat at the bar. It was hard to believe she was just in her teens, but he was aware of this fact and quickly closed the file to pick another, one that did not evoke _certain_ feelings; one that was simply just her.

She was just in a pair of butterfly jeans, a white floral sweater—he recalled complimenting on that blouse several times, it always goes well with her smile—and she was also wearing a hair barrette he recalled buying her. He still felt attraction…he realized as he staring at the photo that feeling is not going to go away, but he also felt warmth and fondness as well. He placed the photo in the center of the design and decided it does not quite work. He rearranged several images to get exactly what he wanted. When he was done, he was staring at a picture even the marketing team would envy, at least he thought so. He saved it and he felt sleep wanting to take control, so he slowing made his way to the bedroom and crawled into bed.

The last thing on his mind was Claire's smiling face and perhaps that was what evokes all the dreams at night. It seemed Claire had the power to cause so many things inside him. Of course, none of these images gave him such awareness of his forbidden emotions as being with her. She made him feeling things he should not. Really, he wanted to be left in bliss of unawareness, but soon awareness found him and he would know the choice he would have to make.

_**Winners...**_

Being a winner was in the eye of the beholder, Claire supposed. Though, it was much easier to tell when there was an actual competition. Sometimes, it was not so clear cut as having a blue ribbon or your name in the paper. There were some people who were winners at life and some who were losers.

It was a couple weeks of her friend Zach campaigning on her behalf to all the 'uncool' people with his slogan of "You don't want Jackie to win, do you?" and the posters from her father as well as the beautiful ones from Gabriel. Then there was an announcement for everyone to hear throughout the entire school while she was in English Class:

"Congratulations to Claire Bennet who is homecoming queen and Brody Mitchum who is our king." She found herself grinning as everyone applauded her, including her teacher. There were courses of whistles and "You're awesome, Claire,"

"Thanks," she replied, before she went back to staring at her blank piece of paper that had yet to have any notes written, and there probably won't be any today, after this. As the noise started to die down the teacher ushered the class back into their studies and the moment of fame was gone for a little while.

During lunch more people congratulated her and she had to admit she was pretty happy about it, especially when Jackie came up to her with her high mighty attitude, "Fine, the losers think you're awesome. It is not that big of deal," It was the closest to Jackie saying congratulations to her and she took it.

"Thanks Jackie," She grinned, "I'll see you at the bonfire this weekend right?"

"Yeah," She replied still sore that she lost. Claire then joined her fellow classmates at the table to discuss various things, during that time she sent Zach a _thank you_ text, she also sent her parents a text and finally she sent Gabriel a text.

When she arrived at home she was greeted by the sight of Gabriel and her mom drinking wine. She gave him a smile, but she was suspicion of the possible mischief. The signs seemed to be on his face as he smirked at her, "So," She asked sitting her backpack down, "What's going on here?"

"We're celebrating my awesome posters," He waved the glass in the air. "You want some?"

"If you are talking about homecoming, I think it was Zach's strategy of getting all the 'non-cool' votes." She answered adding air quotes.

"Oh come on, can you give me a little credit." He pouted slightly.

"Giving you credit might mean she has to admit she likes you," Sandra added teasingly as well as to understand what was going on between her daughter and Mr. Gray.

Claire rolled her eyes while her lips are slightly upward, "Just a tad," She held her fingers together, then she stepped in closer, she leaned down with her face in confusion, "Why are guys drinking alcohol to celebrate?"

"We are not, honey, it is just grape juice," Sandra explained with a slight chuckle.

"In that case," Claire flopped down in between her mother and Gabriel, then patted him on his lap, "Pour me a glass," Warmth and excitement flooded her for a moment.

Gabriel grinned, "Sure thing," he got up, slipped into the kitchen and came back with a plastic blue bubbly wine glass, and the green bottle. He poured her a glass, and she brought it to her lips, "Wait, let us have a proper toast." He picked up his glass from the coffee table, and then raised it, she followed suit along with her mother, "To the beautiful queen," They clashed their glasses together, Claire's smile just got wider.

It was at this moment, she really felt like a winner with her mother beaming proudly and Gabriel with his cocky grin. Her family always made her feels like a winner, but with Gabriel in mix she felt like she was in a completely different of type of winner's circle.

_**Close...**_

People search their whole lives to let one in so close, they can reveal their darkest secrets without fear. Gabriel liked to believe he was an exception but _there_ was a reason for his many flings. He wanted someone there too; someone who was not going to leave when they found out who he really was, he had never been that close to anyone, he always kept his shields up. There were just things he just did not feel he could share, though there were times he wanted to. It seemed lately, his defenses were slightly wearing down and he might have what he desired so much

"So is it this one?" Claire asked pointing to a golden watch with a black band and fake diamonds. That was Elle's.

Gabriel took a sip of his coffee as he looked over her shoulder; sleep had been eluding him these days, for various reasons, most of them concerned the beauty in front of him. "You know I just recently made that, so there is no way that is yours. You are just blindly guessing now."

She sighed, "Yeah, so what? I figure if I point out every single watch, I'll get to it eventually."

"You will," He replied and he noticed her eyes looking downward, a slight quiver of her lips, all were signs of sadness.

"If you stay long enough..." Her voice was shaken, so he reached out and removed a strand of blond hair, gazing into her eyes. He put his hands on her shoulder. Her sadness was always so hard for him to take.

"_Hey_," His voice was extremely gentle quiet tinged with sorrow, "you know whatever decision I make it won't be..." He hesitated, he wanted to tell her it will not because of her, but not only did that sound a little cold to say. It was a blatant lie. "…because I don't like you or care for you." And there was the truth, "I care for you a lot."

A smile graced her face, and she was breathing a sigh of relief, "Really?"

"Yeah," There was a moment of pure joy, but then it became…awkward as he was not sure what to do next. He removed his hands, bringing them behind his neck, "So...homecoming is soon, isn't it?"

"Yes, next Friday," She answered, "The bonfire is this weekend..." She was looking at the floor, again, this time probably out of shyness. "Um there is this boy...the king...," He raised a brow, a boy, _yeah, she would like a boy her age it only makes sense, _but that fact did not prevent him from wishing harmful things to this boy_. _She began fiddling with her fingers, "I...don't know how to dance," She said so suddenly as she put her hands to her sides, there was maybe a bit of nervousness and fear, "Not at all...so," She bit her lip, "I was wondering," She is now playing with her hair, "Do you know how to dance?" And finally her eyes meet his, he saw something in them perhaps…mischief. _Is she playing coy with me? _

He smirked, his gaze weighing upon her; she looked down again, "You really don't know how to dance?" She shook her head.

"I can move around to music, bounce up and down, but I don't know any moves." She replied with her leg fidgeting a bit.

Teasing seemed a bit cruel, but Gabriel cannot seem to help himself as he sat his cup of coffee on a book shelf, "But you're a _cheerleader_,"

"Yeah, we just do routines, not dancing." She was a blushing now, "I mean...maybe I know some things, but not real dancing."

"I see, well lucky for you," He grinned, "I know more than I want to know."

She gazed up, "Really?"

"Yeah, you can't work for this company and not know some dancing steps, because of the kind of parties we have. Matter of fact, I bet your dad could teach you." He recalled hours of ballroom dancing lessons, so he would not look like an idiot at another Petrelli Ball, after the incident at the annual Christmas Ball when he just started working for the company where he could not keep up with his partner. She complained to her father about how awful it was. Her father just happened to be a very important friend of the Petrelli's. _**That**_ did not go too well and Gabriel had decided to never be made a fool of again.

She shook her head, "I don't want to learn from him,"

He pretended to look thoughtful, but in reality he already planned on teaching her as soon as she asked about it. "I suppose that would be weird. I guess you'll have to settle for me then, follow me," He headed to the living room to turn on his stereo system, with her behind.

"Alright," he stood in the center, "Well if you already know how to move to the beat, you don't need me to teach you any moves for fast dancing, as dancing with kids your age is usually just bouncing around, besides the truth is most teens don't dance at their parties anyway."

"No," She admitted and for a moment she felt a bit defeated until she added almost overly excited, "but I'm homecoming queen, so I need to learn..."

"A simple slow dance, right?" he snapped his fingers and the system comes on, "CD 4, track 3," He commanded. Then he held out his hands, she put hers in his just as the music came on. He guided one hand onto his shoulder while he held her other hand; meanwhile his other hand was on her hip. Claire's face was turning a tinge bit red and her heart sounded like it was speeding up, but he cannot tell because maybe his was, too.

"Okay, the main thing is you just let me guide you, as I _am_ the guy."

She gazed up with a bit more confidence, "What if I want to lead?"

"The guy usually leads _Claire_,"

"So…? This is the modern world and what if the guy does not know how to dance."

"Good point, but let me show you the basics, then I'll let you lead," he smirked, "Maybe..."

"Okay," She agreed.

"First, dancing is pretty much following in step with your partner, matching your moves with his. Now just start off with walking with me." He guided her across the room back and forth; she was having a hard time keeping up.

"This is supposed to be slow," She pouted a tiny bit.

"I'm sorry, I've been doing this for a long time, I'll go slower," The music was a slow smooth tune lead by a male voice.

"I'm surprise you have this kind of music," She remarked.

"You should put your right foot in between mine and your left front in front," He instructed.

"And I had to practice my dancing somewhere, I hired a private tutor and she wanted to play some awful classical music that bored me, so I bought some that I could tolerate."

"Yeah,"

"Are you keeping up with me now?" He asked, noting she was no longer stumbling over his feet.

"Uh-huh," She replied, "Now what?"

"I'm going to do a spin, here just let me guide you," He released his hand from her waist, took a step aside and pulled her into him, "Now all you do is spin as my hand guides you."

"Okay," She was a little nervous, he was not sure why.

"It is not that hard and if you mess up we'll just try again," She nodded her head. Then he raised her arm up and began to twirl her around, but she lost her footing. She began to tumble to the ground but he caught her. He smiled at her as she gazed up at him. He knew what it means when her eyes were on him like _that_. It was the one a lot of young women gave him, one mixed of adoration, hopefulness, and desire.

He cleared his throat, "let's try that, again." They tried it a couple times before her feet step gracefully after one another, turning her body in small, quick, circles until she found herself back in his arms, her eyes gazing up once more at him. "That was not that hard, was it?"

"No," She shook her head, "That is pretty easy,"

"So, let us practice some more," He restarted the music and she let him guide her for awhile, her steps becoming more in sync with his as they followed the notes playing in the song. It seemed they are completely lost in another world, where there are no rules, no obligations, nothing but them. He let her go away from him and she turned her body perfectly, bringing it back to his. He forgot for a moment how young she was, his entire mind only registered was how close she was and all he had to do was lean down and her lips would meet his. As the music ended, he wanted to do just that, but his phone rang and reality came back, so he settled for just leaning in to take in her scent, _vanilla,_ before he let her go and took a step back. "Um...so," He looked for his phone and noted it was Angela, "Give me a minute."

"Yes, Mrs. Petrelli, I see," He began to drift into another room. Clarie just stood by with her arms crossed watching him, not wanting to be nosy, but at the same time dying of curiosity to know what was going on.

"I know I need to make a decision soon," His voice was firm, "But I do not see the hurry as it would take a little while to get the facilities..."

"Everything is set," Angela responded, "It was before I even asked."

"Everything?" Gabriel should not bother to question, because of course, Angela had everything ready. She knew he would say yes, of course before he would have but...he peeked around the corner to see Claire, clasping and unclasping her fingers, wondering around his living room. "Of course, you do, I understand so when does the board expect my answer?"

"Two weeks," her voice was completely mono-tone, yet he knew she was trying to figure out why he was hesitating.

"I'll have an answer then, no sooner."

"Of course," Angela was curious as to see if Gabriel was playing some kind of game to get something he wanted out of her. Why would he even been thinking about refusing this offer? "I will see you at work tomorrow; I presume we have more ends to tie up." Yes, they still had to decide who was going to get rights to what patents, as well as who was getting what clients, all which was a mess.

"Goodbye,"

"Uh, what's going on?" Claire asked. He found his brown eyes staring down in innocent ones. He did not want to lie to her. He sighed as he sat down.

"Have a seat," he patted the expensive black leather couch, she sat down, "That was my boss, basically I got two weeks to decide whether I take the job or not."

Claire took a deep breath but it does nothing to steady the tremble in her voice, "You are going to go right?"

"There was a time," he played with his cell phone in his hand, "When I wouldn't hesitate."

"Why are you now?" She gazed at him with hopeful eyes, and he could not resist brushing her hair.

"Because the truth is, I never had anyone like you," he began but he knew what that meant, implied, so he quickly added, "Your mom, or Lyle, you guys are like my friends." He turned it into a half-truth. Her face faltered a bit, though she still held the hope in her eyes.

"Then you'll stay," She was so happy, God he knew that look the one when you found someone who held your whole world. He never wanted to see it, but now it was there.

He was getting close, too close to Claire. It was all he ever wanted which originally he had no clue he even desired, but because he was so close, it was a time in his life where he finally realized something was more important than what he wanted. Now he knew the answer to that pressing decision he needed to make, he had to go. Nothing good was going to come if he stayed, not for him and more so not for her. He was too close, and because of it he was going to be unselfish just this once, he was going to put a little distance between them. It was after a moment of silence and running his hands through his hair, trying to keep the tears at the bay when he finally said, "I can't."

**Author's Commentary: **

MMM…should I be hiding right now? I know, believe me I do, this is where I be tempted to throw my computer across the room, because damn that chapter, what a way to end it, huh? No worries, though there will be a happy ending, eventually… No, I did not originally planned to end it there, but even though it is another cliff hanger, well…sort of, it feels right.

Yeah, I know I suck on the updating, I have no real excuses, so I'm trying to buckle down and update my stories, you should be aware I have like oh I say seven or so, yes I know…okay I should not try to do so many at once, I know better I really do, but damn plot bunnies they reproduce, so fast.

Anyway you guys are awesome, you know I really thought this story wouldn't be liked, every time I add a new chapter, I'm like this is it, this is where everybody tells me I ruined the story, but instead I get all these wonderful reviews. I thank ya'll once more.

So this was a bit Gabriel-focused, usually I try to balance it out, half Gabriel, half Claire, but the decision was Gabriel's to make, so that it is why it is pretty much his chapter, this time around.

**Aware:** Sounds a little repetitive because of the snippets Connection and Learning, connection is about Elle and Learning is where Gabriel talks about his gift to read people. This is the last I believe we shall be seeing of Elle, some of you may or may not like that, but I thought I dive into her character a little bit, before we say goodbye.

**Close:** I think Smile and this one are my favorite snippets.

**Deleted Scenes: **

**Original Ending to Decisions: **

**Cut out because 'So Close' was going to have the same idea, and similar lines. **

After dinner Gabriel was heading out the door, when Claire stopped, "Are you leaving to New York?" She asked.

He sighed and ran a hand through his dark strands, "It isn't anything you need to be concerned about,"

"But..." her lips trembled about, "I don't...want you to go."

"I know," he says and thinks _perhaps that is why I should go. _"But Claire why don't you worry when about when it happens, okay. I'm not going anywhere for awhile."  
"But you might,"

He does not what to say to reassure, he wishes he could tell her what she wants to hear; but he has not made up his mind yet. He finds himself facing decisions on what to do next, as his mind tries to gather the words. He wants to kiss on the cheek and telling her good night, but that might give her the wrong idea or maybe more accurate a glimpse the truth about what he is feeling. Then he contemplatives patting her on the head, but she is not a child, so he settles on gently running his fingers through the front strands of her blond hair, tucking it back behind her ear for her. "I want you to know whatever I decide it has nothing to do...it isn't because I don't care, because I do."

She bites her lip, "I know, but I hope you don't go,"

"Me too," he admits, because the truth is his desires do not measure up to what he is feeling, he knows what he wants.

**Originally Ending to Close:**

_**Reworked because it would have been a pain in the ass to work from here:**_

He should have saw it coming, but he did not. She quickly dived in for a kiss. Her lips pecked his quickly, she was starting to remove herself, but this was too much of an opportunity, temptation for him to resist. He wrapped his arm around her neck and he found himself begging for access with his tongue which was granted with a slight gasp and a temporarily tense body, that relaxed in another second as he tasted the sweet essence that was nothing but her, even with her lack of experience she still tried to return the gesture, her tongue searching the inside of his mouth as well. They had to let go, eventually of course, and when they moment came.

Reality crashed downward.

"Damn," he cursed, "I'm sorry," he pulls himself back, then off the couch, catching his breath, he also try to regain all of his higher function thinking, "Claire, I'm so sorry...I..." He is gazes at her as she is sitting there panting with her chest rising and falling.

"I'm not," She answers, "I liked it. I know this is supposed to be wrong, but I like you."  
"I know," he wants to sit down and reassure, but it is too soon, "but you know I don't want take advantage of you, because I like you, too, just not that way," Liar.

Her expression is filled with hurt and confusion, "But you..."

"It is a physical reaction, you kiss me, I kiss you," Half way true, really because it is only her who has made him feel so damn uncontrollable in so many ways.

"So you don't..."  
"Claire," Do the right thing, Gabriel, do what is best for her, "Even if I did," her eyes hold hope and he knows he has to put it out, so he controls himself and sits down, "And I don't, this could never be. You are still in high school and I am several years older."  
"I know, but that does not change the way I feel. I knew you would not feel the same, but I guess...I just...don't tell me dad, okay,"  
"Of course not, is there anything else I can do?"

"No, just um...you won't stop being me friend will you?" She has picked up her stylish black and white purse.

"No way in hell," He smiles half-way, "Don't let this upset you too much. I promise you'll laugh at this years later."  
"Yeah, thanks, um...for not making this into a big deal." Only because he was lying to her, it was a huge deal, he just could not hurt her.

"Claire, it is okay, really plenty of girls have tried to kiss me, just count yourself lucky," He gently pats her on the shoulder as she has her hand on the knob. Then he hugs her, "I know I'm irresistible, but you'll find someone who is much better than me, I promise, you are wonderful girl,"

She opens the door, "Goodbye,"


	5. Pain

_**Author's Note: Due to the length of this story there will probably be more errors than usual. This is what took me so long, by the way. **_

_**Word Count: Approximately 15,000 **_

_**Part Warning: **_Some romantic dribble with a lot of angst. Gabriel has some adult thoughts related to Claire, underage drinking, tiny violence, and hinted attempted rape. I believe this is still under T rating as nothing goes into deep detail.

_Part Summary: Everything is about to come crashing down as Gabriel tries to cut himself out of Claire's life, but finds himself having trouble with it._

**Time is Everything...**

_Part IV: Pain_

_Inevitable, in time new wounds will open up but in time these wounds will fade and perhaps the pain does, too. Though, there are some wounds that become part of the memories of time we have._

_**Declaration…**_

Making a declaration-a statement for everyone to hear; there was at least one time when one has made a declaration or wish they had. Gabriel was about to make an announcement. It was ironic all this time he had wanted to be on top of the ladder and had never been so close; however the last thing he wanted to do right now was proclaim he was taking over the New York branch. It meant all of this was real. That he was saying goodbye to the Bennets and…Claire for real…

Gabriel told Angela his decision and soon he found himself in front of the board. They were the older people who had helped build the company from the ground up. They also were the ones who were _supposed_ to know the company inside and out. So…Gabriel could not help but wondered why Arthur Petrelli had been able to do what he had done. He figured a couple of the members had been in on it, but what about the others? They probably had gotten senile over the years, was the only thing he came up with.

He pushed those thoughts away as he tugged at his tie; the damn thing had made it hard to breath. Angela had come into the small room and smiled almost as if she were proud.

"Well, look at you." She reached for the collar of his shirt and he bent down a bit. She loosened his tie after that she patted it down to make sure there were no creases in it. "You were once an angry, hurt, but brilliant young man who seemed to have no future. Now you are a confident, smart, man who has the world at his feet." She stepped back to look up into brown eyes then she laced her hands together and held them in front.

"And I suppose I should thank you for that." He said it with no sarcasm in his voice. Yet… somehow the tone indicated he had not believed a word he just said. He turned away from her as he stared into the mirror to fix his hair.

She still held a smile on her face but it faltered slightly which Gabriel had been able to read, "You know you are like a son to me."

"I see which one?" He put his focus back on her. He had yet to meet Peter, but Nathan he knew and did not like him. It was simple. Nathan was a politician, politicians lied, often lived hypocritical lives, and always made promises they never intended to keep. "The politician who cheats on his wife or the one you barely talk to because he decided to help heal the world?"

She gave a half-hearted smile and gently touched his face, "You are like neither of them. There is no one quite like you."

"No, I suppose not," His hands were now at his side as prepared himself to leave. "Shall we go now?"

"Of course, but there is something I want to know before we make an official statement."

"Yes?"

"I'm curious as to what prompt you to decide earlier then you originally intended?"

He smirked, "What's the matter? You disappointed that for once you couldn't predict what I was going to do."

"Hardly," She smiled, "a businessman should be unpredictable; keep his competitors guessing. I'm just merely curious."

"Well, I have no intentions of telling you. So…why don't we get this show on the road?"

"Yes, we can't keep the public waiting." She grabbed a hold his arm and allowed him to escort her to backstage.

He let go of her once he arrived and she just stood back along with their publicity coordinator, her personal secretary, and Mr. Linderman; while he made his way pass the red curtains.

"Hello," The cameras flashed crazily and reporters begun to shove microphones as close to his face as possible. It had not unnerved him at all. He had many dealings with the press as he was the youngest person in the company to climb so high on the corporate ladder; it had not hurt that he was very attractive. So many people were extremely curious about him.

"I will answer a _few_ questions after my initial announcement." The press still had held out their microphones close to him, but the flashing had ceased and there was no mix of various voices of people who tried to have their questions answered first. "As many of you are aware, the Petrelli Company is being separated into two companies, A.P. Medical Enterprises will be ran by Arthur Petrelli," Gabriel almost had scoffed at the lack of creative of the company names. "And Petrelli Entertainment will be headed by Angela Petrelli." The reporters had gripped tight at their microphones as they waited for the actual worthy news. "So this brings me to the reason for this press announcement. As you see the head of the New York Branch has gone over to work under Mr. Petrilli which has left that position open." The cameramen fidgeted with their cameras' to prepare for the coming statement, "It does not take much to conclude that I will be taking over the New York Branch as Head Executive."

Several questions become a blend of mumblings as news hungry press members tried to get their queries answered first. He had dealt with them several times in the past and had handled them with great ease. He pointed to various different people, answered questions quickly and moved to the next. He found it to be rather boring; furthermore he rather had been somewhere else right then. It would not happen because he had said his goodbye-though, he never uttered the words plus he doubted Claire would see it as a goodbye.

It was funny how he finally got something he wanted for a long time and all he wanted to do at that _very_ moment was give out a declaration that he would not go anywhere and he would always be there for _her_. That's what he wanted to do. Instead he found himself making an announcement which regarded his career. It was what was best but not what he desired. What he desired he could not have.

_**Pretend…**_

Pretending, little girls played princesses, boys dreamed of car races, and adults sometimes pretended. Sometimes, they would imagine they were at the beach instead of the office, dream up the perfect wedding and quite often people would fake everything was alright when everything was falling apart. Everyone pretended and Claire tried her hardest to do so.

She somehow ended up at a party which she was sure Gabriel would not have approved of. _Gabriel_…she wanted to cry at the thought of his name, she wanted to scream, she wanted to hurt him, she wanted to kiss him, but most of all she wanted to make him stay. Her mind played the scene over and over:

"_Claire," His voice was smooth, deep, it was usually soothing, but she felt an ache because she had known something bad was coming, "I can't stay." She recalled the way his eyes stayed on her, how warm his hand had felt on her shoulder. "I am going to Los Angeles in a couple of weeks." After that… the usually comforting touch felt like fire and she stood away from him. She just stared at the hand tried to reach for her. She felt…she hadn't been sure what she felt: angry…sadness, it was all rolled into one emotion she could not name. _

"_Why…why can't you stay?" Her lips were pressed together, quivered, and her eyebrows were slightly narrowed. She watched as he brought his hand back to his side as he sighed. _

"_It is a good opportunity," he replied. She recalled how she thought that was the worse excuse-__**ever**__-he could come up with. There had to be something else…but what? She had no clue._

"_But you were just saying…I thought you were going to stay." _

"_I want to but I can't."_

"Of course, you can. What could possibly force you to move away! If you want to go just say it, don't try to act like that isn't your choice because it is," She had wanted to stomp her feet like a child, but somehow managed to refrain from doing so.

"Claire we will be able to talk on the phone. It isn't like our friendship has to be over." Something about the conversation had made her felt as if she was on a stage because the words…he had said…the way he said it….they did not sound right.

"_It won't be the same. Why don't you want to stay?" _

"_Claire," He put his hands on her shoulders, looked directly at her as he had said: "if I stay I'll do something I'll regret." _

Those words had sent her world crashing down and now she found herself at the middle of nowhere with a bunch of unsupervised teenagers while she pretended she was had the time of her life. She faked a beautiful smile as Brody handed her a drink, "Here you go." He grinned back.

She stared down at the drink before she took a quick sip. She hated the taste but she hoped the alcohol might have helped her to forget. It is beer. And that stuff is really nasty, but for some reason it is pretty much what everyone brought.

"Hey," Jackie waved at her as she got out of the sport car with Natasha-a senior who probably was the only girl more popular than her. "Brody," Jackie wore really short white shorts and a blue tube top with dark blue X's as she strutted over. You can only imagine where the 'X might mark the spot'.

"Hey girls," Brody greeted as he grabbed another beer from the cooler nearby, "How you doing?"

"Great," Jackie replied while she brought her chest close to his face, "How are you?" Claire was too distracted for her to even pretend she gave a damn about Jackie being all over Brody. Her mind kept going back to him: _He was leaving. He'll be gone in two weeks and he will not be coming back ever, most likely and that really sucks._

"Fine," Brody replied as his focus shifted to Claire. He side-stepped Jackie who pouted a little, "What's wrong? You haven't said much."

"Oh, huh, nothing, just drinking," She answered distantly.

"Yeah, well," Natasha said, "You are starting to spoil the mood of the party. So…let's get you shit-faced. Give me a moment to get you fired up." With that she took off before Claire could say anything in protest and called out, "Hey, did anyone bring the damn whiskey?"

Jackie still tried to get Brody's attention, "So…seeing as Natasha is taking care of _Clairebear_." She ran a hand up his chest, he appeared slightly disturbed. "Why don't you get me something?" He exchanged a look with Claire; he hoped she would rescue him.

"Come on, Jackie why don't you talk to Wilson I heard he likes you," She suggested in a very lame attempt to assist.

Jackie rolled her eyes, "He was so…last week," She leaned in to Brody, "So, why don't you just leave us alone? Besides, you have somebody already."

"Uh…what?" Claire was confused, what could Jackie possibly be talking about?

"Here you go Claire," Natasha handed her a cup of whiskey and it smelt strong, "What's this about you having a boyfriend." The senior remarked.

"Yeah," Brody added, "You never told me you had a boyfriend."

"I don't,"

Jackie flipped her hair, "I find that hard to believe the way you were all over him the other day."

"It was just a hug," Claire retorted. "Besides he is way too old for me." She knew it was true yet…as she stared at her whiskey she thought it did not really matter she knew what she felt, but what did it matter what she felt even though she was pretty for her age, she was not yet a woman…and a man needed a woman, especially one like Gabriel.

"Yeah right," The other blond rolled her eyes.

Claire started to realize she is not going to forget about Gabriel anytime soon when Natasha added, "Oh is he hot? Older guys are hot, well…at least the one under thirty are."

"He is hot," Jackie countered a bit annoyed, "It is not fair that you have him and are trying to take Brody, too." Brody took the opportunity to escape away from her, but still stayed close as he wanted to be near Claire.

"I don't have him, besides he is leaving soon, so I won't see him again," She tried to mask the sadness, but somehow some of it had slipped through because Natasha rolled her eyes in response.

"That's pathetic you haven't knocked his boots and you are already acting like you had your heart ripped out."

"I'm not…," Claire countered with little conviction. _Why the hell did Jackie have to bring him up? She only met him once. She does not know anything about him, how he likes to cook, how he hates to lose, how he had different smiles that reveals different things or how…Damn it Jackie_.

"Oh come," Brody intercepted, "Why don't you guys leave her alone she said he is not her boyfriend, than he is not." Claire gave him a grateful smile, though it was not much compare to her other grins.

Jackie wrapped her arms around his waist, "You are right. Why don't I give you some attention?" She gazed upward at him.

Natasha rolled her eyes and took Claire's cup to swallow the drink down in one gulp. She then grabbed Claire and Brody, Jackie exclaimed in horror as she tried to hold onto him, "Dance," She commanded. There was some random music playing from somebody's Mp3 system.

"Come on," Brody held his hand out. Claire hesitated staring at his hand, "I'm not going to bite or do something perverted. Claire…it is just a dance not a kiss or a date. And you really would be doing me a favor by keeping Jackie away from me." She smiled briefly at the warmth of his grin before she took his hand, but the smile soon faded because all she could think about was how she danced with Gabriel the other night.

Brody twirled her around and she was graceful as she made her way back to him. For a _moment_… she just let herself think she was dancing with Gabriel again and for a moment…she was happy again.

Pretending was something we all do. We hope if we pretend enough maybe whatever that we are pretending will become real, but as Claire is learning: It is not real because it is all in your head. You had to do something about it to make it come true.

_**Intentions…**_

The road to hell was paved with good intentions well…Gabriel believed you did not need any good intentions to get there. Bad ones worked just as well. If there was a heaven and hell; he always figured he would go straight to hell, because he had no intention of changing his ways. He never cared to play the good guy until…Claire.

He cared so much about her that it hurt that he knew he was hurting her, but when her number showed up on his phone. He would not answer. He had no intention to cause her pain but if he had to choose between the evils of causing her a little now and a lot later he would choose now. So he stayed away…

Far away.

But he listened to every message, because even though it hurt like hell…he just needed to hear her voice. It was for a moment soothing until he realized he would never see her again then the pain would come back. He took a deep breath after hearing another one of her messages, "Sorry Claire," He stated out loud to the walls before he commanded the phone to shut off and then made his way to his car.

He headed for the Petrelli mansion. Angela was pretty insisted he meet her son, Peter Petrelli. He did not know why. From what he heard he was the black sheep or more like a white sheep of a black sheep family, the good doer, who was an ambulance driver, working his way in medical school to become a doctor.

It did not made sense Angela would feel it necessary to meet his acquaintance; he was pretty damn sure they would not get along. Though…he was indeed curious to see what Angela was up to…

He took a left turn and out the corner of his eye, he sworn he saw a vaguely familiar car. It was probably ridiculous of him to do, but he found himself turned around in a nearby parking lot. He drove back to where he was sure he saw the Bennet's car-the car that Claire usually used.

There it was in the parking lot; but where was Claire? All he saw was one of those two girls he had seen at Claire's house and the other…he believed was the mayor's daughter. Something told him there was something amiss here. They just sat there, laughing. One of them appeared to already drunk and was glugging down a bottle while the other just sat there with a smirk on her face.

"Oh my gooosh," Jackie slurred, "She is going to be sooo **pissed**."

"She'll forgive us when she has finally lost her virginity and is no longer such a prissy brat." Natasha remarked just as Gabriel made his way toward her. "Hey, gorgeous," She called out as she leaned against the car and looked appreciative of the view.

"Where is Claire?" He was not going to play games with her by what he heard; he knew for sure something was wrong.

"And who are you?" Natasha asked as she took another step closer.

"I'm a…" he hesitated, what was he now? "Family friend." Natasha made her way over to him.

She reached for his face, "You are really hot!"

"Don't touch me." He demanded as he reflexively caught her hand and pushed it away. His voice was one of authority; he left no room for argument. "Where is Claire?"

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Oh **re-lax**, she is fine, just having a little fun. Which I'm up…" She smiled suggestively as she gazed up at him; "For," before she put her hand on his chest he gripped it, again. She just continued to grin in a poor attempt of seduction. He glared at her; the way these girls were acting extremely pissed him off. One was completely drunk while the other had tried to get him to sleep with her. It was rather pathetic. "I'm legal."

"You are going to take me to her, now!" He commanded and led her to his car.

He honestly had no intention of ever seeing Claire, again. The thing is life did not give a damn about what you intended or not. It went its own way and you were just along for the ride. Gabriel should not have been so surprised that something lead him back into Claire's life again, but he was. He wondered if he would be getting his first class ticket to hell anytime now.

_**Instincts…**_

We all have some sort of instinct, some more than others, but we can sometimes sense when something is off or out of place. Claire's instincts were pretty good, because she could sense when something bad was about to happen so when she found herself alone with Brody on a backwoods country road all the alarms in her head went off…

_She searched everywhere and briefly wondered how could anyone hide a car? And why would anyone wanted to steal her parent's beat up old car was beyond her. It finally donned on her what most likely occurred when she noted that Jackie and Natasha were also missing. _

"_Damn them," She cursed and then she let out a cry of frustration, "Ugh, my parents are going to kill me!" _

"_Hey, everything alright?" Brody asked coming up from behind. _

"_No, my car is gone. I think Natasha and Jackie…," She emphasized their names with a sarcastic high pitched voice and a shake of her head. "Thought it would fun to go joy riding in my car!" Brody watched her and tried not to laugh at her but… a small chuckle had escaped anyhow. She sharply brought her face to him, "IT. IS. NOT. FUNNY!" _

_He regained control of himself quickly, "Sorry, that is just so…Natasha," He shook his head with a grin but it dissipated under Claire's harsh gaze, "Um…anyhow I promise we'll get your car back but right now I can give you a ride home?" _

_She sighed before she gave him a small polite smile, "Thanks." _

"_Sure thing," he grinned, "Do you want to go now?" he directed his attention to her truck._

"_Yeah, that would be great." She figured she might as well get the guarantee lecture over with, and the night could not have gotten any worse. Really…she should have knew better…_

But now here she was in his car and she broke the awkward silence with: "God, I can't believe _**they**_ stole my car!"

"Yeah, that sucks," Brody said as he turned on the blinker. He did not listen as his mind was on something else.

"It is not even that good of car. Why do you think…?" She looked over to see they were on an unfamiliar road, "Where are we going?" Suspicion seeped through her voice. "This isn't the way to my house."

"We are taking a detour." Brody replied slightly annoyed and Claire's wariness only increased as they pulled over somewhere dark, "Where are we?" She questioned; her instinctive panic had started to kick in.

"It's alright, Claire," He tried to reassure her as he leaned over and kissed her on the lips she pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" She stared at him with a glare. Her heart beat faster and in her mind she already prepared herself for a quick escape.

"Come on Claire," he tried to coherence, "I gave you a ride the least you can do is give me a little kiss." He put his hand on her thigh and leaned in again for a kiss. She pulled herself toward the door.

"No," She said.

"Damn it, Claire," He grabbed tightly on to the locks of her hair and brought her face forward which widened for a moment in fear.

"You're hurting me." She pointed out in a snarl but he did not loosen his grip.

"Relax," he commanded, "I promise you'll enjoy this." As he moved closer to her…she punched him in the face which forced him to let go of her hair. She opened the door and fell out of the truck. Meanwhile, he grabbed his face out of pain and cursed her. In complete panic she pulled herself up just as he gotten out of the truck in pursuit. She did the only thing her instincts were screaming at her to do:

**She ran.**

_**Control...**_

Control it gave power to those that had it. It took power from those who did not. Gabriel had learned this at a young age and as he worked under Angela all these years—a bit of a control freak—he knew the power of it. He also learned the dangers of losing control curtsey of his mother who had lost it rather often and took it out of him just as much. Over time he developed a great sense of control but in regards to Claire he found he was capable of losing it.

After it turned out Claire was nowhere at the camping grounds. A pissed off Gabriel _**strongly**_ persuaded Natasha to think of where she might be or he may have to tell the mayor how his _precious_ daughter was involved in stealing. The mayor would believe him; he guaranteed **that…**because he was Gabriel Gray.

Natasha who was a prissy teenager who thought she was better than everyone-aggravated the hell out of him—finally conceded. "Fine," She growled, "Since you asked so nicely there are a couple of places some people like to go to when they want to make out. There is one that is a couple minutes from here."

"Alright, show me." Natasha got back in the backseat next to a **still** pretty drunk Jackie who giggled stupidly, meanwhile Gabriel started the car. It had not taken long to arrive at the spot after the senior pointed it out.

He got out of the car—while the girls stayed-in time to catch a clearly freaked out Claire. Who, for a moment cried and struggled against him until he had calmly, softly, called out her name.

"Claire," She gazed up at him and immediately threw her arms around him. He had no clue what was going on; however after only a moment or two his cold gaze landed on a teenager boy who now stood there: frozen.

Gabriel can usually control his emotions…well except for irritation-but one was rarely a problem and it was expected because he worked for the Petrellis—This rage…was almost… uncontrollable as his mind automatically jumped to the worse scenario possible at why a young teenage girl might be scared of a teenager boy. He was not even sure if he wanted to control the feeling that blazed higher with ever second.

"I'm so glad it is you." Claire cried in relief as she gripped him tightly and buried her head in his chest, "I was…," She stared up to see where Gabriel's harsh glare was directed toward. She clutched tightly at his shirt as she watched the scene unfold.

The man before Brody looked like he wanted to tear him to shreds and then feed all his parts to wild animals. The old man somehow had an air of confidence about him that told the young boy he could actually do it…which in reality he probably could. Gabriel was a dangerous and very scary man when he chose to be-without little effort. "Who…" The boy had somehow managed to stumble out the word while he had tried to grab a hold of his courage, "…the… hell are you?"

"I'm a friend of Claire's," The voice was deeply dipped in venom, "and I want to know what the **FUCK** is going on?" Claire was a little unsettled; she had never heard him sound like **that** before.

"Nothing we were just fooling around." Brody replied with a half-hearted chuckle. Gabriel gently pushed Claire aside and stalked toward the young man who took a step backward.

"Just FOOLING around?" Gabriel repeated and did not even try to control himself as the rage began to take complete power over him. "I don't know what the fuck you did but she was crying." He pointed at where Claire was.

"Yeah, well…" In a panic he retorted with this comment of idiocy: "She is just crying because she is just a pathetic tease!"

"What did you do to her?" Gabriel took another step closer. Brody ended up falling backwards, landing on his behind. "You," The now thoroughly pissed off man bent down while he had stared directly into the boy's eyes which began to stretch out in pure terror, "Tell me what the fuck you did to her." He grabbed the teen by the collar which brought him back up onto his feet.

"Hey… hey, now she wanted it, she just doesn't want to admit." That just feed the fire inside of Gabriel because he was damn afraid _**that**_ worst case scenario must have indeed happened. Who did this bastard think he was touching a gem in such a way? He grasped Brody's shirt tighter. His face is crunched in angry and the fist that had been clutching tightly at his side-up until this moment-made its way towards Brody's face. He saw lots of blood in his life, but he never thought he would be so willing to spill someone else's until… this day.

"Gabriel," Claire begged as she made her way over to him, "Please don't hurt him!"

"And why shouldn't I? Give me one **FUCKING** good reason why I shouldn't I beat the crap out of him Claire." Brody struggled out of his grip but it would be no use.

Claire gently, hesitantly, put her hand on Gabriel's and gazed right into his brown eyes. "He is not worth it and he really didn't do anything, he just got a little grabby."

"He put his hands on you without your permission. Believe me that's enough incentive for me." Gabriel replied, even though his angry started to dissipate out of relief he was still pissed off enough to kick the little weasel's ass.

"Please," She begged, "I…I just want to go home." At the sound of her plea Gabriel's rage subsided to let worry take over. He had Claire to take home, along with the two girls-their parents were probably worried-and Claire needed to be at a place where she could feel safe. He did not have time to mess with _**this**_ boy.

"You're lucky you son of a bitch!" Gabriel tossed him to the ground and the boy immediately scrambled upon his feet to get to his truck. Gabriel turned around to wrap an arm around Claire who huddled close. He escorted her to the car making sure she put on her seatbelt and was comfortable as possible.

He turned on the car and looked back to where Natasha and Jackie was, "Now don't play games with me, tell me where Jackie lives." His command was laced in firm angry.

Control was something Gabriel did not lose often…but heaven helped the poor bastard Gabriel had let it lose on, because he was the most dangerous when he was out of control. There would not probably be someone like Claire to save the next idiot from his wrath.

_**Temptation….**_

Temptation was so...because it is something you want but should not want or ever have. Gabriel never had a problem with this; because if he wanted something he usually gave in and got it. The few times he had not; there was something he wanted more, but Claire Bennet…what more could he have possibly wanted: nothing. _Too bad_, because she was the one person he could not have.

It probably was the dumbest thing he would ever do! But when they are in his car and he began to turn on the road to her house…Claire gazed up at him and pleaded, "Can I please stay at your place…just tonight?"

He sighed, "I don't think that is such a…."

"Please," her voice cracked a bit, "I just can't face my parents right now," and the tears from earlier started to come back. He could barely stand it when she sounded like that when he hard it on the phone. How the hell was he supposed to say no when she looked at him with wet eyes and trembling lips? And after what she had been through? He could not. It was as simple as that.

"Fine," and she seemed to glow…too bad he probably was going to dim it, "On two conditions." He turned the car into a parking lot to turn around and she seemed to be listening intently because she had yet started to argue, "One: I take you immediately home in the morning," Out of the corner of his eye as he held down the brake at the exit he caught her expression of reluctantly resignation, "Two: we are going to have a talk before you go to bed…" She nodded and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "and we don't have to talk about everything, but I do want to be sure you are alright, okay."

She was silent for the rest away to his apartment; he had not said anything, either. Once inside his apartment he made his way to the bedroom to grab a T-shirt. She just lingered in the living room for a moment. Then he came back, quickly.

"Here, I think you remember where the bathroom is at," He indicated with a tilt of his the way. She nodded as she silently took the black T-shirt. He went into his bedroom and slipped on a T-shirt and boxers—usually he just wondered around in his boxers, but Claire was there—then returned.

When she came back…Gabriel thought: _I am going to hell! It has to be a sin to be that young and beautiful. _Damn whatever or whoever made something so gorgeous and untouchable at the same time. It was pure CRUELTY.

The shirt draped down, doing a poor ass job of hiding her curvy, athletic, legs. His eyes begun to twitch out of irritation of the situation and he clenched his fists, too. Lost in his own mind for once he was unaware of the facial signs of concern on Claire's face.

Damn this was something out of a fantasy, one where she would had been his girlfriend or-if he really was going to have a fantasy he might as well go all the way—his wife and they were just about to retire to their bed for the evening…and well if it was up to him that 'retiring' would not have included…Hell probably had already set him up a reservation, though…it would had been worth it if it did not mean hurting Claire.

Claire's soft saddened voice brought him back to reality, "You're mad."

He sighed and sat down on the couch, "Come sit," he coaxed. She plopped down, brought her legs up and she draped her arms over them while she played with her fingers. "Yeah," he responded in confession to her remark. He was but maybe more of the crazy kind of mad… because all he wanted to do was cover her in kisses and never let her go so nobody would ever…Then he remembered why they were there and suddenly he realized that yeah he was kind of pissed about the whole situation. "I really am. God, after what happened last time how could you go to another party?" She looked down at her hands as if she could not stand to see the expression on his face. He waited for a moment for her to answer.

"Well to tell the truth I did not go to that last party," He raised a dark brow. "Well…I didn't and I didn't want to go this one… but I wanted…needed to forget something." She confessed as she gave him quick glances probably an attempt to gage his level of angry.

"You wanted to forget something?" He shook his head as he spoke with disbelief at her foolishness. She did not just almost...Damn what was she thinking, he tried to calm himself, "You know that's not how you deal with your problems Claire. What are you going to do when I'm not here?"

"I don't know…" She gazed up and she suggested hopefully, "you could stay…."

"Damn it Claire!" She bit her lip and Gabriel's eyes focused right on her. He should have known why Claire would go to a party. She was wounded and picked the easy way out to deal with it. He also registered exactly whom she tried to forget that made him even more mad because even if it would had been for the best. He hated the idea of her not remembering him _ever_, "Is this what this is about? You are trying to forget me?" He saw those tears glistened again but there was also a look of determination. He sighed, "I'm really not mad at you. I'm just mad at the situation. I can't stand to see anything bad happen to you."

"Then why are you leaving?" Her voice was firm as she wiped away her own tears, "I need you here. You are totally my hero. You saved me…twice now." He reached over to caress her hair; he was not supposed to do that anymore. So he hesitated-but only for a moment-before he gave into temptation because he had hoped it would make her feel better. That was denied when she wrapped slender fingers around his hand. She gazed up at him, "Please stay, I need you."

"I…I…" He pulled his hand away and turned away from her intense look, "You are strong…you know that…in time you will see you don't need me."

"But I…I did need you, tonight." She wrapped her arms around him and _**damn**_…if he let them linger there for a moment before he removed them and stared right at her.

He held the soft hands in his and begun to gently rubbed them with his thumb, "Well…I…look even if I stayed I might not be able to save you next time. I'm sure there will always be somebody who is willing to help you Claire because you….have that effect on people…you make me want to be better." He finally found the right words.

She shook her head, "I don't…I never…"

He grinned, "You are such a liar!"

"I'm not," she countered in a desperate voice and his grin faded in with the expression of determination. He put his hands on either side of her face, "Look at me, you have made me want to be better, never forget that…okay."

"Okay," She replied as he let go of her face and a gleam of mischief appeared on her face, "So… are you going to tell me why you can't stay, now? You know…if you stayed I would never be able to forget what you just said."

He threw his head back, put his hand on his forehead and chuckled, "You are relentless! Believe me if I could stay I would I really would…and I want to tell you…I really do, but I can't, Claire, so please stop asking."

She picked at her nails, "Is…is something wrong with me?"

"God no, it's not you." He tried to say 'it's not you, it's me' thing, but nobody falls for that bullshit line, "God…it is complicated."

"That's what people say when they don't want to tell you something and it usually is not that complicated."

"Fine, it is not that complicated but I'm still not telling you anything…so I'm just going to go to bed," He began to pull himself up, but she tugged at his arm.

"Please, I won't ask anymore, just don't go," He crashed back into the couch and she got closer to him, laid her head on his shoulder. Heaven help him; he not only had a reservation in hell he probably had one along next to the devil.

Damn he was so tempted to stay, to gently guide her to lay on her back while he had his way with her, to tell her the truth and to just stay right there with her forever. Temptation sucks…because almost always when you gave in…it would feel great for awhile but the price you paid was usually way damn too high and he was not willing to risk Claire paying that price for him.

_**Haven **_

There is a place, it could be in our head, a person, or a location, but there is a haven. It is where we feel safe, relaxed, and while we are there nothing could go wrong. Claire's haven was once just home; but now after everything had happened she realized it had changed. It was here with…Gabriel.

"Stay," She held tight onto him. She laid her head upon his shoulder which let some of her blond strands drape down on his chest. "You feel nice."

"Claire…?" His voice sounded slightly scolding, but she ignored it and still clung onto him. "What are you doing?"

"Um trying to stay warm," She replied in an unsure tone because she just wanted to get close to him as possible.

"Claire, this place has central air and heat. I can just turn it up," He suggested.

"No," She pouted. "That will mean you'll have to get up. Besides, you can't leave me if I'm on you."

"Oh?" He raised a brow. "What, are you going to stay here for the rest of your life?"

She smiled brightly up at him, "That sounds like a good idea." She moved into his lap, she inhaled the scent which was only him. She could not help but feel giddy when she heard the acceptance in his sigh, ha she had won.

"Yeah," he chuckled slightly, "Well…I'll give you tonight." He ran his fingers through her blond locks.

"What not even a week or two?" She pouted slightly quivering her lips.

"You got school, I got work," He replied firm. _Damn! _She thought and crossed her arms.

"School is overrated you don't use half the stuff you learn anyway."

"It's less than that."

She looked up. Her pout temporarily put on hold. "You aren't supposed to say that."

"No I'm not," He ran his hands through her hair again.

"I like it when you do that," She felt relaxed for some reason whenever he gently ran his hand through her hair. There was something comfortable about the gesture.

"Yeah," he did it again but slower, "I like doing it."

"Good, then you shouldn't stop." She replied. She started to get a little sleepy.

"You're tired. Why don't you take my bed for the night?"

"No, I don't want to get up, this is just perfect." The pout had returned.

"Come on, the bed will be more comfortable."

"Are you going to sleep with me in it?"

"No!" His was a bit harsh, "that is really inappropriate and I never want to have to explain that one to your father."

"Then I'm not getting up. I feel safe here and right now everything feels right. _Tomorrow it won't."_ The last words came out in a quivered whisper as she thought about everything: Brody, the way her parents would react, and the fact Gabriel was going to leave. Why cannot he see she needed him right now?

"Claire, don't…make that face."

"What face?" She feigned innocence.

"You know what face."

"Oh you mean this face," She poked her lip out a bit and made a tiny fake sob. She sincerely had felt sad, but she was not exactly above using her pain to her advantage. She might as well get something out of it.

"Uh huh, you are manipulating me."

"All with love and good intentions," She teased as she gazed at his face. He turned so his eyes were in lined with hers…their lips were so close, but then he leaned back onto the couch.

"Claire…" She ignored him and grabbed hold of his arms to wrap around her. He just sighed, not fighting her at all. "This is a bad idea."

"I think it will help keep the nightmares away," she leaned on his chest.

"Yeah I think your just manipulating me, again."

"Yeah," She agreed.

Before she fell asleep she whispered, "I think I love you, Gabriel."

Her feelings had finally revealed themselves in her haven, the only place she felt she could be herself…free. The thing was this haven she had found was going away.

_**Perception …**_

Life was full of perceptions of places, things, and people. Not everybody sees everything the same way. Not all perceptions were incorrect, but it was not uncommon either, for people to have a lot of wrong ideas about something. People had a habit of feeding into each other's negative view of the people around them. Gabriel was one of the people that many loved to draw wrong conclusions about.

For the most part Gabriel knew why people had such a negative perception of him, but Noah had probably the worse. That probably explained why he had drawn the conclusion he had about him when he brought Claire home early in the morning which was not anywhere near accurate.

After he got punched in the face and saw a distraught Sandra rushed to her daughter's aid. He realized he should have called first. He usually had not let himself get distracted from important things; telling the Bennets their daughter was not dead in a ditch somewhere…was **extremely** important. However, he could not be blamed how was he supposed to make any calls when he was worried about Claire?

"Ahh," The icepack was a shock to his warm skin, "Thanks," Sandra offered an apologetic smile he could only see from one eye. They sat in her family kitchen while Noah took Claire to have a quick checkup at their family doctor; despite her protests nothing had happened because Gabriel had saved her. Noah had amidst the arguing and scolding gave Gabriel a reluctantly thank you, but he had not apologize for hitting him. Gabriel was sure he never will.

"I 'm so sorry, I don't know how many times I can apologize."

"Please don't you have said it enough," He replied. He had a headache, Noah could sure throw a punch; he supposed with him in security, the man would know how to fight. "It was mostly stupidity on my part I should have at least called."

"Huh," Sandra sighed, "You should have brought her home."

"Maybe, but she was upset enough already so when she asked I didn't have the heart to say no. I've already caused her enough pain." He grimaced a little from the pain whether it was external or internal he was not sure.

"Well, you know it can't be helped you have to go to New York." She stated it with such conviction, he felt she was not just referring to the great opportunity it could be.

"Yeah I'm going this is my last week at work then I take off sometime next week to go run the New York Branch." He knew he sounded a bit sarcastic, but he was still kind of tired. He stayed up late while he watched Claire at peace and tried to help keep her nightmares at bay.

"Well, I'm grateful you were able to help Claire when you did. Who knows what might have happened." Her accent was thicker which meant she was stressed.

"I don't want to think about it…every time I think about it…I just wished I had beat the crap out of him."

"Honestly, I wished you had too. Though…" She sighed. "It probably would have just caused you more problems."

"Nothing I can't handle," He smirked a bit.

"You think you can handle everything don't you, Gabriel?"

"Well…no, but mostly everything," He thought about why he believed that, besides being highly ambitious and smart; he had already been through hell. There was not much that could be worse then what he went through as a child.

"I see, well…do you need me to take you home."

"No, I just called a company driver and will have one of them take me to work. Just uh…" He reached out toward the phone hanging on the wall, "hand me the phone and I'll be out of here before Noah and Claire gets back."

A little while later…

Gabriel cringed as everyone looked at him. He could imagine what was going through everybody's mind about how he had gotten a black eye. Somewhere along the gossip chain, he was sure there would be something about him having had slept with somebody's wife. It was actually something he had never done; but somehow it always ended up in the gossip chain whenever something newsworthy about him got exchanged around the office—that was fairly often.

It could not be helped he had no time to find a way to cover it up. He had thing he had to make sure everything was packaged correctly while his assistant was actually good at her job. He was too particular—almost obsessive-about certain things being packed a certain way.

His assistant about dropped his cup of coffee on the floor when she saw him. "Oh sir…do you want me to get you so ice?"

"Uh no, I've already iced it and I'm not going to able to do anything while holding a pack to my eye, now am I?"

"Well, I could…"

"No, I cannot let just anyone touch my files. Just pack up all my books the way I told you, you do remember?"

"Yes sir, your books sorted by genre and year."

"Good," he answered. "Oh…and by the way Mrs. Henson."

"Sir?" She looked up as she begun to pack away the books.

"Congratulations, you out lasted every assistant I have. If you every need a referral I'll write you up one." That was the best compliment he had probably ever gave to anyone in the office, especially an assistant.

He was hard on everyone who worked under him, expecting to be able to do exactly everything the job entailed plus extra. While working under him generally got you promotions faster if you managed to not piss him off; however the problem was most people managed to piss him off and usually ran to another job in the company as soon as possible and a few quit because of him. He never apologized. He does not do that and if they could not handle him they sure would not be able to handle Angela. So none of the people above or equal to him ever did or said anything about it, because they saw it wean out the weak. This however, added to his negative perception with most people in the office.

When Mrs. Henson had been given the job of being his personal assistant he thought she would be gone within a week, he was pleasantly surprised when had had found the mousy assistant had the confidence to pull off her job. It was hard to surprise him, Sandra Bennet and Claire…He shook his head. He really did not need to think about her, right then.

"I would appreciate that sir. If you don't mind I appreciate it if you mention to Mrs. Petrelli that I would like to move to Research and Development. I have just finished my credentials for it." It was a bold request. Gabriel respected that; if you never asked or took a risk for something higher, you got nowhere in the company.

"Of course, it is shame you can't transfer with me to New York. I could use a good executive assistant."

"I'm sure you will find, someone sir." She then went back to packing his books away. While he went through and packed up paper copy of files as well as removed the ones off the computer. Then he packed up his personally belongings.

He stopped and stared when he found the small black watch box that contained the watch he made especially for Claire. She never had guessed which it was, but he made it for her and since he probably would never see her again he wanted to give her something to remember him by. He had been carrying it around for the past week; debating if he should give it to her in person or have it mailed off. He sat it aside and went back to packing his personal things.

Awhile later...

He sent his assistant home with a full's day pay and he wrote up the recommendation for Mrs. Petrelli about where to place some of his staff and who he wanted to replace him ahead of the R and D department, of course he had already talk to Angela about all this. This was just a formality he had to do for the board's benefit. Then, there was something more personal-a slight abuse of power he was sure, but Noah would probably had done it himself if he had not-a call to Renee. Officially, his job was for additional security from time to time; unofficially-what people did not know-he was the one who had done the dirty jobs for the company. Gabriel rarely used his services. But if you wanted to somehow make someone disappear from somebody's life no questions ask, he was the guy to do it.

He then called to have the boxes brought down to his car. He sat behind his desk for the last time. A new—more expensive-one waited in his big office at New York's branch. There was a light knock at his door, "Come on in."

"Hey, sorry to just stop by like this," A guy with dark hair hanging over his eyes, he out held his hand out, "I'm Peter Petrelli by the way." Gabriel shook his hand.

"Ah the younger brother," He could tell immediately that Peter Petrelli was different than his family just from his attire. He wore much more casual clothing while the rest of the Petrellis always seem to be clothed in high priced formal wear.

"Yeah, the black sheep of the family,"

Gabriel raised a brow, "From the way your mother talked about you. I always thought you were a white sheep of a black sheep family."

Peter gave a half-smile, "Maybe, I just know I'm the odd one out. I rather work on saving people's lives than the next million dollar project or campaign."

"Hmm," Gabriel replied, not sure what he should say, he could not see what possibly he had to converse with a man like him about. He settled on being polite. "I offer you a place to sit but…" He held his hands out to draw Peter's attention to the bare office, "I'm kind of low on chairs as you see."

"Yeah, you are about ready to head out to New York right? You know I live there."

"Yes, I'm wondering what you are doing here? Your mother has tried to get me to meet your acquaintance on more than one occasion; though I don't know why." He still had yet to figure out her angle.

"Well, I don't know either, but I have to admit I wanted to meet you. Though, I think I might have seen you at a company party or two."

"Yes, but those damn things are always so crowded." He gave an expression of disgust. He disliked parties he had to flatter so many people who did not deserve it.

Peter chuckled a bit. "Yeah they are," _Hmm…_Gabriel thought…_they agreed on something._ "I try to get in and out as fast as can."

Gabriel scoffed, "I tried that. I never get out fast enough. I guess it just comes with the gig."

"Yeah…hey mom said you like comic books," Peter pulled out a new copy of _Ninth Wonders_ from the bag that had been slung over his right shoulder, "I know the artist, I thought you might like it."

Gabriel took it with a little hesitation; people usually did not give him gifts without some sort of price. He highly doubted Peter was the type of person to be manipulative. "I have the other editions. I bought the first issue when I arrived here." He studied the pages.

"Yeah, it is a good comic I know Isaac from college." Peter laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Funny thing is I punched him in the face and now we are good friends."

Gabriel raised a brow, "For some reason that does not seem like something a white sheep would do."

"Well… long story short we liked the same girl."

"I see...why does it always involve a girl?" Gabriel found his mind wondered back to Claire.

"Yeah, so who punched you?"

"The great Noah Bennet," He rolled his eyes. He would never like Noah, especially after he gave him a black eye. How had half of Claire's D.N.A. come from him? Thank the heavens, that she seemed more like Sandra in looks and attitude, of course there were plenty of things about her that was just Claire. There he went again…thinking about her.

"I bet that hurt like hell I believe he had some combat training of some sort."

"It is still hurting," He growled.

"So what brought that on, I don't think you would hit on his wife?" Peter joked.

"Well...no I have too much respect for her to even to think about that. To be honest I think of her as friend or sister. Though, long story short it did involved a girl and a miscommunication. I will leave it at that." His voice was firm. He was a little about thrown off guy by the fact this had not seem to bother Peter at all. Most people would had scrambled to do what he wanted or get out of his way when he used **that** kind of voice. Then again, the guy was a Petrelli good or not.

"Yeah, well I bet you got packing to do, right? I'll catch you in New York. I'll show you the sights and the best places to meet people. I know some nice girls." This guy offered to treat him as like a normal guy moving to a new city, not a high power executive. That was kind of…nice.

"Have you not heard any of the rumors about me? I don't date nice girls." Gabriel replied with a smirk, "And Angela gave you my address?"

"Yeah no doubt it is part of some master scheme of hers, but I learned a long time ago to do what I wanted regardless of ma's meddling."

"Hmm, I think we might just get along just fine." He found it was true and initially he had been wrong about his original perceptions in regarding Peter. Anyone who had to deal with Angela quiet often and did not let her affect his decisions deserved respect.

When Gabriel checked his messages he had been rather surprised to hear Sandra's voice: "Gabriel, this is Sandra would you please call me back. It is…about Claire." Her voice sounded nervous and his mind immediately jumped to the thought something was wrong. He dialed the Bennet's house number quickly.

He waited for a moment for a voice to answer. It was Lyle, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Gabriel. Is something wrong with Claire?"

Lyle had sounded a bit confused, "No," so there was not anything seriously wrong, but then why had Sandra seemed so hesitated. "Well…" He held his breathe, "I mean she has seemed a bit down lately. I know it has something to do with what happened the other night, but nobody would tell me. Anyway, dad and her have been fighting about whether she could go to homecoming or not."

"I see, so she is physical fine than?"

"Yeah, why? Did you think she was hurt?"

"No, your mother just called and I was just worried it might have been for something serious."

"No offense, but why would my mom call you if something was wrong with Claire. You wouldn't be able to do anything, you are leaving and you're not her family." Gabriel was surprised that Lyle sounded a bit harsh. He supposed the young man was upset with him leaving as well, yet…he had sounded kind of protective of Claire.

He decided it was wise not to comment at all on what was just said, "Could you please get your mom than?"

"Yeah," the teen said with no enthusiasm, perhaps with a little angry. "MOM!" Gabriel heard him call and seconds later he heard her voice.

"Hello,"

"Hey Sandra, it is Gabriel. You called?"

"Yes," she replied, "I have a bit of a favor to ask." There was that anxiousness, "Noah is not going to like it when he finds out, but…I think it would be good for Claire."

"What is it?" his voice was eager with anticipation, "If it is for Claire, you know you only have to ask."

"I know," Sandra sighed. "I hate to ask, but I was wondering if you wanted to be a chaperon at the homecoming dance? I was going to do it, but Claire has enough problems from kids at school than to add her mom showing up at her dance. So I thought you could take Claire and chaperon because I think most kids find you…"

"Awesome!" He supplied with a smirk.

"Well, I was going to say something as you being closer to their level." She teased.

"Hey! Are you saying I'm immature?"

She laughed a little, "You said it, not I. So will you do it?"

He should say no. He really should. That would be the wisest course of action but if it would make things easier on Claire, "Sure, I'll do it."

"Oh good, just don't tell Claire I want to surprise her, okay? She'll be ecstatic to know it's you and not me, I think this will cheer her up."

Perceptions are not always accurate and they change all the time, but every once in awhile there was a perception that would never change. The way Gabriel had initially saw Claire had changed drastically, but the way he saw her now…he hoped never changed.

_**Brave…**_

In some point in life you will face something that will test you. In those moments it was where you began to understand our weaknesses and strengths. When you're faced with something that made you felt like the whole world was against you…You had two options run away or be brave. Claire was at one of those moments as she walked down the halls of her high school.

She could have stayed home for a few days, her father even insisted on it. The thing was she just wanted to get this event in her life over with and move on. She strolled down toward her classroom. Voices were heard all around her as gossip was passed around from person to person.

"_I heard she had her dad kill him."_

"_No way, I heard he was just so afraid that he ran away."_

"_How could she do that to Brody?"_

"_Maybe she just got scared."_

"She is just a tease."

"_Hmm, she was just trying to steal him away from Jackie."_

She ignored most of them because she knew they were all lies. When she got into the classroom Jackie glared at her and Natalie flipped her hair, and raised her nose up to her. Claire did not feel brave as everyone watched her slip into the furthest seat in the back. She felt something thrown at her back, "Ow," She turned around to face a boy who she believed was on the football team.

"Because you're a slut, we lost one of our best players," He sneered and leaned back in his seat just before the teacher came to their desks.

"Claire is there something you like to share with the whole class?" The stern woman stared at the young blond who just wanted to disappear and she also wanted to yell: 'I thought he was going to rape me' but decided to just keep silent.

"Sorry, no ma'am."

"Alright, then okay class let us discuss what the author was trying to say," The teacher gracefully made her way back up to the front of the classroom just as a random boy raised his hand, "Yes?"

"I think he was trying to say girls can't be trusted." He gave Claire a quick look.

"Well, that is a possible interpretation but I think there is more to it than that."

Jackie raised her hand, "I think he was trying to say some girls aren't worth it." She smiled.

"True," The teacher agreed. Claire wanted to scream as more comments were made like that. Most were a message for her. Finally she raised her hand for a moment when the teacher called on her she thought about asking to leave the classroom instead she found she said:

"I think that if the boy was dumb enough to believe that the girl was going to give him what he wanted because he let go of the fish he deserved what he got. Sure, the girl was a flirt but she never said she was going to be his date for the evening she just wanted him to give her a ride."

"Excellent point," and suddenly Claire did not feel so scared even when more people glared at her. "We want to blame the girl, but in fact I believe the young man is at fault. Anyone know why?" She waited a moment, "Well, because he let something he cared about so much go because…he made an assumption he had something better waiting. When you let something go. You better make sure that it is worth the price. This girl, most people seemed to want to judge her was just trying to get to the other side. She might have flirted a little, but some could see that as her being a little friendly."

After class Claire headed to her locker to see the red word, 'Slut' across her locker. She opened her locker to find all her books had similar words written on it. She bit her lip in frustration. Maybe, if she just went home and found away to transfer…Could she convince her dad to move to New York-which sounded like a good idea? Gabriel would never let…no she had to fight her own battles. She pulled out the book for her next class and turned around to see that Lori stood next to her with a book.

"You have Math with Mrs. Smith next right?" She asked. Claire nodded her head. "Well, I don't have it until to tomorrow's block. You can borrow my book and any of the other ones you need, since we don't have the classes at the same time."

"Uh," Claire grinned, "Thank you."

"And Claire…" Her voice was soft. "I'm glad he didn't hurt you…like…" The brunette took a deep breath and the blond just waited, "It isn't your fault. It took me a long time to realize that, I hope you figure it out sooner than I did."

"Lori did he?" Claire watched as she slowly nodded her head. She quickly hugged her, not caring what people might say or think. There was not much worse they could say. She wondered how Lori had endured all the gossip and mean comments while dealing with the pain of what happened to her. "Well…we are together, now."

"Yeah, it is easier to be brave when you are not alone. That's why I was glad to have Zach. He wanted me to invite you to sit with us at lunch."

"That sounds good, see you later." After school was not so hard, no matter what Natasha, Jackie, Natalie, or any of their clones said. She did not even flinch when the senior stood behind her in lunch line.

"You ruined my night you know," Natasha stated.

"Really, I thought it was the fact you stole my car that put a damper on things." Claire glared right at her.

"I was just trying to help."

"Don't try to help again, because I don't think you know what it what means." She grabbed a salad. She then headed over to where Zach and Lori sat down. Natasha threw another comment at her, but Claire did not catch it. She just sat there as she ate lunch as if nothing else mattered but the conversation with the people around her and maybe it did not.

People will judge you, challenge you, and try to walk all over you, but you can just run away or your move on through it. Thankfully, most of the time you do not have to be brave on your own, so hold your head high when you walk through the people who wish to judge you, being brave is just as simple as that moving on when so many people are trying to hold you back.

_**Fairytale…**_

Most girls dreamed of being a princess in a fairytale. They wear their pink dresses and wave their sparkly wands. They dance and sing along with the entire collection of princess movies. That changes when you get older you still hope for a fairytale just a different one. As teenager your fairytale usual consisted of being some type of queen of something and dancing with a very popular, hot guy. Well…Claire was a queen. Now she just needed the guy...

Claire had originally thought about not going to Homecoming. Everyone was talking about her and the pranks had gotten worse even though she kept her head high despite all of it…It was kind of tiring. She did not want to deal with it after school, too. So she had originally decided that she was going to just order pizza and have her friends come over. When she called Zach about it, he promptly reminded her that she was queen and how he helped get most of her votes, so she better go because there was no way Jackie was going to get that crown.

So she really had no choice. Of course, she had to convince her parents which was kind of hard to do when your heart was not in it. She managed somehow, mostly because her mom thought it was a good idea and then her mom did all the work for her with Dad.

After that, well… there was no chance she was going to show up with a date, which kind of sucked. None of the boys would go with her if she asked; if they did she would not go with them. So she had thought it would not be so great, none the less, she would make the best of it:

She had gotten a killer dress.

She had spent several hours at the mall with her mother. They went in and out of stories in search of the cloth treasure. When she finally found it, a bright smile graced her face and it was returned by her exhausted mother who was relieved to found something they could agree on. So even it was a little more she wanted to spend on…her mom had bought it anyway, because it had been _absolutely_ perfect.

She got ready. First, she slipped on the dark green dress and tied the silky strings around her neck. The upper top had brought her breasts higher and the strands draped down her almost bare back, except for the spaghetti straps that were linked together by black roses. From her hips silk draped down covering all of her lower body.

Her mother had put her hair in a simply French Braid that was held together by a black rose clip. She had put on her makeup; her eyes were enhanced by light green eye shadow, her lips brought out with a light pink, and her cheeks had been lightly blushed. The finishing touches a black choker necklace with a small rose charm holding a tiny diamond, pair black shoes, and a black shawl that laid on top of her shoulders.

She made her way down stairs she had expected to see camera flashes and Zach and Lori because they were supposed to go together. "Mom I'm ready to go."

"Not quite," Sandra stated as she smiled. Her father however had a slight sadness in his eyes as if he remembered a time long ago when she had been a five year old girl. Though, he tried to smile at her, she could tell something was wrong.

"You are growing up too fast," Noah stated as placed his hands on shoulders, "You look beautiful Clairebear," He gave her a quick hug.

"Thank you," She grinned. "Um mom is Zach and Lori here, yet?" Her eyes searched the room for them.

"They called to say they would be running late and I told them not to worry, you would just meet them there." Her mom waved off as if it was no big deal; of course she held a tiny mischievous grin. Claire.

"Mom?" Claire questioned. She was not the kind of person to get easily embarrassed by her parents dropping her off, even though she was not exactly thrilled to have her mom as a chaperon. The thing was it was Homecoming and she had really wanted to go with her friends, especially with everything that was going on. There was strength in numbers.

"You can't go as the Homecoming Queen without a date," Her mother replied.

"But I don't have a date…," Claire looked with confusion at her mother, "and I don't see…" The doorbell ranged.

"Oh he is here," Sandra said with a grin. Claire noted her father appeared to be even tenser. She could not say why, but she was not exactly pleased about her mother setting her up. It could be just about anybody.

"Mom, you shouldn't really try to set me up with…" Whatever was coming out, she had stopped from saying anymore…She would be lucky if she were able to breathe, because of the sight that greeted her. There was Gabriel in a press black suit, his hair was spiked up and he was holding a red rose in his hand.

"Hey," he greeted as he handed her the rose, "Your mother asked if I could be your escort for the night."

She turned to her mother in complete disbelief, "Why would you…"

"…I didn't think you complain so much," Her mother teased. "I thought it would be better being in the protection of a handsome man than having your mother hovering over you. Now don't make the other girls too jealous." It occurred to Claire her mother probably knew about the rumors that went around the school. She did not know how; but Claire had long quit questioning the powers of her mother.

She heard her father mutter something on the lines of, "Who's going to watch him?"

"Um…yeah that's great! I mean now I can really show off those dancing lessons." Her father's lips moved closer together as his brows narrowed. She briefly wondered how much longer it would be before he gritted his teeth and what was wrong.

"I have some work to do," Noah announced, "Anything happens to her Gabriel…" He almost snarled. He did not need to finish the sentence because it was clear what exactly would happened if anything happened to his Clairebear. Claire rolled her eyes just as Gabriel gave a smirk, oh boy and it was her favorite kind the 'I'm dangerous, but fun' kind.

"I promised nothing will happen that Claire and Sandra won't approve of." The thing Noah did not know was Sandra and Claire would approve of a lot more than him.

"Good," with that Noah disappeared upstairs to get ready. She had no clue what her father was now working on and did not care. She was on cloud nine, maybe ninety-nine.

"Oh," Sandra exclaimed, "I need pictures." She dashed up the stairs to find the camera.

"So?" Claire questioned to bring his eyes back on her. Then she twirled around, "What do you think?"

"Eh not bad," She watched his eyes. They had not seemed to want to leave the view before them. She smacked Gabriel on the arm.

"You can't stop looking."

"Yeah so…" He admitted. "You looked beautiful, always have."

"That's sweet," She smiled. "You are not just saying that?" Though, he never lied to her before—that she known of—most people would never truly tell someone they looked awful.

"Of course, I never would lie to you." There was something so special about those words, maybe because she believed they were true.

"Okay, well so what do you think of the dress?" She gazed back down at the shimmering forest green.

"Green is a good color for you."

"I thought so too, but I thought you might like white more."

He raised a brow, "Why?"

"You always compliment me when I wear that blouse."

"Do I? I never really noticed, but is probably more the shape than the color."

"Oh,"

"Well," Sandra broke the silence when she pulled out a camera, "I need a couple of quick pictures."

Claire pretended to be annoyed. The truth was she wanted a picture of them together as well and it did not hurt he draped an arm around her shoulder. Her smile was brighter than it had been the last few days.

"Okay," Sandra snapped the last picture, "I'll see you later. Stay out of trouble you two."

"And what possible trouble could we get into?" Gabriel asked with a grin and Sandra just smiled as she headed out the door.

When they arrived at the dance, several eyes turned on them. Jackie and her friends gave her dirty looks of variation, surprise, though Natasha actually gave her a look of approval and then with her friend turned back to whoever she was talking to. There were more gazes like that most of them were the jealous variety. Claire had not given them much mind she just felt so good when Gabriel's hand had grabbed hers.

"So let's see what you got," He guided her on the dance floor. The fast dances were pretty much everyone just jumping and shaking their bodies, which was kind of hard to do in high heels, but fun. Gabriel even twirled her around a couple of times and she felt like the princess at the ball. The best parts were the slow dances.

She got as close to him as possible, kept pace with him as he moved smoothly around the other dancers, some whom which had stopped to watch. She had not really noticed anyone.

When he brought her close to him she almost gasped at the intensity she saw in his eyes. _Does he like me too? _He let her go again she moved her feet perfectly in tiny circles, and repeated the steps in reverse smiling brightly at him and he returned it with his.

"Hey," a voice had called out to them, "You're here,"

Claire turned around to see Zach and Lori, "You two look great!" Zach was wearing a black suit and Lori was wearing a lavender dress that clung tightly to her body, "especially you Lori, that dress is perfect."

"I know it took me hours to find it. Yours is fantastic."

"Thanks, drove my mom nuts looking for it," She turned in a small circle, "But it was so worth it." She continued to talk to Lori about their dresses.

Zach smiled as he stood beside Gabriel, "Well, looks like Claire is having a good time. I'm glad she came."

Gabriel gave him a confused look, "Why wouldn't she have come?"

"Uh, things have not been exactly easy in school since Brody disappeared, though to be honest I'm glad he did." Gabriel tried not to smirk. "You are a little old to be at a school dance."

"Got recruited for chaperoning,"

"Yeah…that kind of sucks, there are probably a lot things that you rather be doing than hanging out a high school dance."

Gabriel just kept his eyes on Claire, "Not really."

They finally announced her name and the boy who had been runner-up for Brody. She just kept her eyes on Gabriel even through the dance with the boy who had stepped on her toe a time or two. She was more than eager to return back to her former dance partner.

She must have grimaced a little because Gabriel asked, "You alright?"

"Fine, my feet really hurt," Claire admitted.

"You want to take a break we could just sat down for awhile," He suggested. She sat down at one of the tables, "Should I get you something to drink?"

"That would be nice."

When he came back he handed her a cup and he sat next to her. "So are you enjoying yourself?"

"Considering who mine date is…" She teased him with a smile.

"Hey I'm not that bad."

"Nope, I really am having a good time." She saw him gaze at his watch. An expression she could not describe crossed his face, but there was something in his eyes that warm intensity did not seem the same, something…it was sadness.

"Is everything alright with you?" She gazed up at him.

He sighed, "Yeah, just…I'm afraid that will have to end this night soon."

"But I just got my crown," She stated with a slight pout. Did this night have to end so soon? Everything was so great, but was not the way the good moments go. They are so short, while the bad ones seem to last forever.

"Well I didn't say immediately, just soon. I shall love to dance with the queen." He stood up and bowed his head and held out his hand.

"Of course, sir," She smiled and for a moment whatever had made him sad…she could not see it in his eyes, just his warmth.

There was one last slow dance, before Gabriel would take her home. She let him guide her as he had before. She felt the warmth of his hand in hers and the light touch of the other behind her back. She gazed up at him just before he swirled her one last time.

"Gabriel, when do you leave?" She asked.

"Next week, sometime," he replied. She realized it probably was not the wisest thing to ask when you were having such a perfectly good time because at that moment the fairytale scene began to shatter and she so desperately wanted to hold onto it.

_**Goodbye…**_

Goodbyes are not always easy; especially if they are given to someone you are not sure you will ever see again. They are inevitable. We must part from certain people in our lives to move on, whether it is for our benefit or theirs. Gabriel actually did not find too many partings bittersweet, or even bitter, most of the time he was either grateful to go or did not care; but when it came to the end of the night for him and Claire goodbye…he could not even say the words.

Gabriel rolled into the Bennet's driveway. "So here is where our night must come to an end."

Claire leaned back in the seat and sighed, "Yeah, I really don't want it to end."

"I know I had a good time."

"Really?" She inquired, "You are not just saying that to be polite."

"You know, Claire I almost always have a good time with you."

There was a moment of silence as it seemed Claire was gathering her thoughts. He just waited patiently for her to say what was on her mind. Her voice was soft when she spoke, "Gabriel."

"Yeah," he gave her all the attention in the world that unknown to her, she had to work little for.

"I…" She stared up at him as she undid her seatbelt. He no clue what she was about to do and briefly wondered why she looked up at the front of her house, until he found her lips colliding with his in a gentle, but determined passionate kiss.

He quickly pushed her off him and gazed in the direction she had a mere second ago to make sure that Sandra did not seen them, yet. "Don't do that…"

Claire sat back and Gabriel felt the guilt rise as he looked at her dejected face that would quickly disappear under her gaze of determination. "I know, I'm too young, I'm not stupid, but I like you…I think I might even..."

"Claire," his tone had been commanding, "Don't say it baby doll."

"Why not? It is the way I feel. If you don't like me that's fine, but don't tell me what to do." She put her hand on the car door, but Gabriel locked it quickly. "Let me out."

"No, I need you to understand." In an instant he had moved across the seat, wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer to him, her head against his chest. Her eyes had widened just as he covered her mouth with his other hand. In hindsight, this was an incredibly bad idea because she was now in his arms, but he did not care because this was the last time he would see her and he needed her to listen. "Don't say it baby doll you're just a kid. Even I never felt like that, but I thought I did and it turned out be nothing but me confusing one feel for another. I had felt affection and admiration as I would for a friend." He was totally bullshitting her. He did not recall where heard this crap before, but he believed this was what he was supposed to say, even though he never could recall ever thinking he was in love. He now knew he never was because he had never felt like this, "This thing you feel. That is all it is Claire, you're infatuated with me and believe me I'm flattered, but…"

She pulled her body away and he had not fight her at all, "you're just saying that."

He sighed as he grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb against it as he tried to soothe her, "Yeah, I don't know what to tell you…" He took a deep breath, "Look, the truth is simple as you're a teenager girl in high school and I am a decade older than you. Not only is it illegal…you still have your whole life to live. You'll forget me in time."

"Okay fine than tell me this one thing." She gazed up at him for a second before she broke free of his embrace. "Tell me the truth I want it." He had no clue what she was about to ask, and he had actually found himself slightly anxious at the intensity of her look of determination. "Will you tell me the truth?" He nodded slowly, "Okay if I was a little older would you be dating me?"

God why on Earth would she ask that? "The truth?" He questioned again. She brought her head up and down in a slow movement as if she was not sure if she wanted the answer to her question. "Alright then," This was the part where he should lie it would probably be more merciful in the long run, but she wanted the truth… "Yes."

"W—hat?" She was in complete astonishment, her eyes were wide and her lips were parted. It was only for a moment before she regained her senses enough to say something audible, "You're just saying that."

"No, really," he ran a hand through his black hair. "If you were a few years older, I totally...," he could not say take a tumble with you and with a girl like Claire he probably would not do that, anyway. She was the kind of that deserves to be..., "Date, I totally would date you without hesitation, but you are just… too young, and I really shouldn't tell you that, but that's the truth."

She bit her lip as she was in concentration she seemed to try to decipher the information, "So…," The word was said slow, quiet, and laced in hesitation, "In a few years, you'll totally go out with me."

His eyes widened a bit at what she said, but then he just smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, he truly believed it would be last time he ever would touch her or see her smile. She did smile; it had been wide, bright, and reached her eyes, "Yeah sure." He figured in a few years, she will meet a handsome boy in college and think about this time laughing about how silly she was to have her ridiculous crush on her father's co-worker. She would forget him, he never would forget her, but she would forget him, most people do.

"Good, so I'll see you in a few years, when I'm like 20 or something like that." She said, still she smiled and held out her hand. "It is a deal, right?"

He took her hand and replied, "Yeah…sounds like a date baby doll." He let her hand go, regretfully and he unlocked the car doors. She began to pull at the handle.

"Hey," he said as she stepped out, "Before you go, I wanted to give you something." She watched him with intensity as he dug in the glove box. He handed her a black box and she opened it, gasped. "That's your watch. You never guessed which one, but I wanted to give you something to remember me by."

"So this is goodbye?"

"Yeah it is,"

Goodbyes are not usually easy, and sometimes you cannot even say them, but sometimes there is just no avoiding goodbye. There are moments when you have to say goodbye because it is the right thing to do and others it is the only thing you can do.

_**End Pain **_

_Pain is a necessity when growing up and learning. As time goes on one cannot avoid moments of pain, if you wish to live your life. We must endure it and live through it, for in time when we have overcome it, it will strengthen the belief and faith in ourselves as well as others. _

**Author's Commentary: So…I apologize for the lateness and the lacking quality in this part. The ending segment of this part, kind of sucked but don't worry the next two parts should be better. I cannot explain how difficult writing this was. The simple thing I can say is that this was the hardest thing I ever had to write through. That is why it took so long, along with problems with my computer and personal problems, ugh.**

**Homecoming:** I realized it sounded a little more like prom than it did homecoming, at least it would have compared to my school, so maybe it should have been prom, but since I already mentioned it was Homecoming and the show talks about homecoming…well I could have made the dresses less fancy, and the guys could have wore something else other than suits, but that's what ended up getting written. I also realized that it may not seem so believable for Sandra to have had Gabriel take Claire, but I tried my best to come up with a reason for it.

**Brody: **I did consider not doing it at all, but it was one of those things that demanded to be written.

**Deleted Scenes**: Due to the ridiculous length, I won't be putting all the deleted scenes here:

**I hated that I could not work this in, because it would have made the rest of the story transition well but due to what I had done in the original chapters, this scene would not have work, so it was probably the first scene taken out:**

**Hott or Not**

Hott or Not, it was a game that her friends often like to play. The rules were simply, if the majority said someone was Hott, then one of the girls who had said he wasn't has to go up and kiss him, while trying to get some kind of soverniur. If the majority said he wasn't, the girl who said he was had to go up and tell him he wasn't it. It wasn't a fair a game, it wasn't supposed. It was to make fun of each other, Jackie made up of course. Claire hated her, but if she wanted to be popular she had to go along with it.

She tried really hard to agree with Jackie, since their was only three of them today. Though, the other girls often tried to trip her up. "So guy by the ocean."

"So not hott," both Claire and Jackie said, but Natalie had said he was hott.

"Oh come he totally he is,"

"His haircut is so last year." Jackie said.

"Yeah, I hate to say bad things about people, but his nose is kind of croaked."

"Oh that is just awful go and tell him Natalie."

"You guys are bitches."

"Yep," Jackie agreed flipping her sunglasses down to keep the glare from bothering him view of the perfect event.

"You know maybe you could just say it is a joke after words or something." Claire suggested feeling a bit guilty.

Jackie glared at him and Natalie just rolled her eyes as if to say that is the best you can do. Then she walk over to the boy. She swayed her hips to get his attention; he looked rather pleased to see her. A moment later the boy had called her bitch and Natalie, just came up as if nothing but justice was done.

"Alright, who is next." They continued the game for awhile, humiliating both Claire and Natalie horribly, there was not a chance in the world that Jackie let them get her. Finally, Jackie was ready to call it quits, of course she didn't admit that her parents told her if she missed dinner again she wouldn't be able to drive the car for a week.

They were packing there items when Jackie saw something that caught her eye. There was one more rule to the again, if all of them agreed that a person was hott, the first person who declared him hot got dibs. That was a rarity, considering the girls had a variety in taste and Jackie like to shake it up. As soon as she lowered sunglasses, Jackie declared, "Hot."

"Hey," Natalie said, "I thought we were going home..." her eyes caught the sight before her. "Hot,"

Clarie turned up to see what caught their eye and she had to keep herself composed, because if Jackie knew what was going on in head...well...it could be a disaster. There grabbing a hot dog from the vendor was a Gabriel Gray in all his glory. Claire had often wondered what he looked like underneath and wasn't surprised to find that h was as toned as she thought, with his tanned six pack. "Not," the words came out of her mouth and the other girls gasped.

"You can't be serious!" Jackie said.

"I'm am, look he has huge nose and big bushy eyebrows. How could you guys think that is attractive?"

"Look at that body!" Natalie exclaimed, "I never seen any guys at our school with a body like that."

"That's because he isn't a highschool student, he is a man!" Jackie said with a slightly sultry voice. "And now Claire you have to kiss him and I want something from him, hmm looks like he has a watch, get me that."

That is when Clarie's stomach did a flip-flop, she knew how important that watch was to Gabriel. If she took it no doubt that Jackie would want to keep it and she didn't think he be so forgiving considering he would just see it as a silly game, which it was. "What if it is really important him?" she wondered.

"Claire you know the rules of the game." She took a deep sigh, as she made her way down towards were he was. What was she thinking? There is no way that he wouldn't be at the least annoyed with her. She wished she didn't want to kiss him so bad, but she did and this was the perfect excuse. However, she felt herself becoming sick from fear. Might as well jump right into it.

"Hey Gabriel," she gained his attention.

"Oh hey Claire."

"Your hot!" She exclaimed.

"Wha...," before he could finished she grabbed his face then kissed him right on the lips. She had a rather pleasant surprise when his tongue found its way inside of her. She found her self struggling to keep it going as long as she could, not wanting to end for several reasons, but most of all because she didn't want it to.

It took him a moment to gain his senses and when he did so many feelings arose inside him, but the one Claire saw with great horror was disgust. She quickly yanked the watch of his wrist and ran. She didn't stop she didn't even gave the watch to Jackie, she was in complete tears as she made her way home.

Gabriel stared at his wrist, his watch was gone, and so was Claire. How could he be so stupid? Why did he kiss her, okay she started, but he should have put an end to it. Why couldn't he keep his feelings at bay? She is still just a kid! "Arrgh." He better just go and fix this mess is quickly as possible, he hoped to hell that Noah was still at work.

**Orignally I wanted a moment where Noah and Gabriel had a temporary truce but it did not work out that way. **

**Enemy…**

"He's Lucky I didn't get a hold," Noah stated as he watched his wife with Claire. "I would kill him."

"The saving grace for him is that Claire was there. I would have killed the son of bitch, he almost...damn I don't like to think of what he could have done to her."

"I don't want to either, and I thank you very much for," Noah stated, it was hard for him to give Gabriel the thanks.  
"I know we'll never get along, but hope this shows you that I am less of bastard than you think I am."

"Maybe, but I still don't like you," There is a smirk.

"Good, I don't like you either," Gabriel replied.

"Can you stay the night?"

"I don't think that's a good idea,"

"Me neither." Gabriel agreed.


	6. Missing:Defend

**Author's Note:** This is just a teaser while I work on the rest and later on will be replaced with the new chapter, but this is to show that yes I am working on it and I'm making progress, also to see your reaction to the direction its going.

**I'm looking for a beta/editor, also anyone who can't edit but willing to look at my work to give me ideas, I'm also welcome to that, I need someone to bounce idea with. **

Time is Everything

By Estelle Stafford

**Missing…**

_There are things lost in time, moments we wish we could change, little treasures abandon that we cannot get back. The thing with time is we began to have faded memories of such things._

_**Defend…**_

In so many ways in life one will find they have to defend themselves, verbally, and physically. Battles come in many forms, and for a long time Claire would have to battle a broken heart. That broken heart would be rather painful at first but then just like every battle you need an attack plan and Claire would come up with a simple but rather effective plan. She would go to New York herself and find Gabriel. Perhaps, it was teenage naïve, but she did not care. It took a lot of hard work, studying, getting a job, and constantly defending her plan to her parents. She made it though.

Claire unpacked the last of her things and looked around the room, it was rather small for two people to live in, but she supposed it was okay for now, maybe in a year or two she would move out and get an off-campus apartment. She hoped. She half-smiled because she had succeeded in getting to New York, despite that her father had fought her the whole way:

"_Why can't you go to a university nearer to home?" He gave her a harsh glare as he slammed his hand on the counter. _

_Claire finished washing the dishes and was wiping the counter, "NYU is one of the best in the country, with a great pre-med program and I got a full scholarship. I want to go, I'm going."_

_"But your not going because of that and I can't no longer tolerant this ridiculous obsession you have." It was the same argument, the same one they been having ever since she got her acceptance letter and few times before that when she was discussing her options after graduation._

"_It's not ridiculous, it's an awesome school." __Then she thought to herself 'If you would just tell me where he is, I wouldn't have to do this now would I?' __That had been an entirely different argument, her father knew where Gabriel was, not only did they work for the same company, her father was head of security. She did not know the details of his job, but she was sure he knew, sometimes he gave her that look or it was the way he would word things, but he knew, but he would never tell her, so she had to do this. _

_Noah pressed his lips in a frown, "You know what I'm talking about," Claire just gave him a determined glare. _

_Her mother had just returned from her book club and walked in to hear the usual argument with Lyle behind her, who had just got done with a basketball game. "What's going on here?" she asked._

"_The same as always," Noah stated, "Claire is still insisting on going to that school."_

_Sandra sighed, "Lyle why don't you go upstairs?"_

_Lyle rolled his eyes, "Man, you always make me miss the only action that ever happens around here," but he did as he was told and headed to play his latest video game._

_Claire saw the look in her mother's eyes, the one that revealed she had been thinking about something for a long time; the thoughts weighed heavy on her mind. "Claire," her voice was soft and firm, "I don't think your making such a wise decision…"_

"_Mom I…" Sandra held up her hand with her eyes staring straight at Claire letting her known she should not interrupt._

"_Your father and I want what's best for you and chasing after some boy or man whatever…is not exactly the best decision you can make. I mean honey...I don't know what you are wanting from him. He is several years older than you and probably has found some woman to settle down with." _

_Claire's face faltered a bit, she knew it was a strong possibility still, something inside her made her want to try. In despite what her parents believed the University in New York was amazing just from the pictures and the stories she read from previous students. She did look forward to studing there, but it would be a lie to say Gabriel's company being near the vicinity of school was not a factor, because it was._

_Noah on the hand scoffed, he knew better. There was no way Gabriel settled down; he probably was still up to his old tricks. He would not be surprised if the man was trying to find away to take the entire company from Angela, though he could not imagine even Gabriel was devious enough to out smart Angela._

"_With that said," Sandra added, "NYU is an excellent school, and you earned your right to go there with all your scholarships. What I'm saying is," Claire's heart beat faster with hope, "honey, I see you made up your mind and if this is what you want I will support you." Her daughter leapt for joy and wrapped her arms around her, her mother smiled a bit, but Noah frowned. _

There were several more arguments after that, with her father, but eventually he had ended up on the plane along with her mom and Lyle to see her to New Your. Now here she was, they had just left to go back home a few hours ago and now she just had to wait for her room mate.

A few moments later the door opened and it revealed a girl with brownish blonde hair with not a strand out of place, perfectly manicured nails, and lovely painted fake face to go with her fake smile. Her outfit seemed to match completely with it, a short skirt, and way too tight tube top. Now Claire was taught never to judge by appearance but the moment the girl opened her mouth all bets were off. "Oh," her face felled at the sight of Claire; she plastered on an overly bright smile, "Oh how quaint, you're so ugh, country girl."

Clarie put a hand on her hip, "Well," She then gave her the 'I hate you already but I'll play nice' grin, "Well I am so looking forward to spending the semester with royalty." Yeah, a royal pain in the ass, maybe a little slutty preppy princess, she knew should have marked daytime person instead of night.

"That's sweet," She began to walk in superiority stance, "But I'm not royalty and you won't mind I want the one by the window." That was the bed Claire had already put her stuff on, she got there first and had the right to claim it, but Eliza-whose name she would not learn for days, not that it would matter because preppy princess fit just fine-insisted that she had some stupid condition and needed to be by the window.

It was clear from that moment on, that Claire would defend herself against someone else, at least until the month was up. So there would be snotty remarks at first, but then Eliza would make a remark about her butterfly barrette and Claire would defend herself by a small harmless prank of turning Eliza blue. This would unleash a prank war which would lead Claire to meet one of her dearest friends, Daphne.

Daphne was the queen of pranks, and even after Claire had moved out of Barington Hall and into Dannon to room with Charlie, the sweetest girl on earth, pranks would still be pulled on Eliza Wood, including taping a mattress on the wall. The bond then would continue on-long after they Eliza moved off-campus to be with her boyfriend-as Claire joined Daphne in other pranks including several on Charlie's boyfriend, Hiro, Dreason Hall a.k.a. the man cave which consisted of mainly guys but was frequently filled with visiting girls.

In time Claire would defend herself in many more battles, besides the prank wars. She would have to battle professors, late nights, bad relationships, and many other things. There was one thing she would never be able to defend against, something she would have to come to terms with. Her heart may have healed but she would realize that she can not stand against her feelings for Gabriel Gray and that she never wanted to.

**Author's Commentary: **

So I went through a lot in the past year, I won't go into details, but it has affected my writing, and I been trying to hammer away at brick walls, so I can come back. So here I am, this was a Claire snippet, I'm sure so will be disappointed that there was no Gabriel and Claire action, but I'm sure you will figure out when I'm doing as you read the other parts.

Hey anybody realize how the dorms on TV look so much better and bigger than in real life. Also why do they have such a lousy system for picking roommates, it really is that lame, they give you like a three question questionarie and that's how freaking decide who you going to end up with, at least at my college it was. It wasn't much better in the other one I went to either, I think they might just throw names in a hat or something.


	7. Missing: Unchanged

_**Time is Everything**_

_**Part V: Missing… **_

_**Unchanged…**_

The biggest surprise was the things that never changed. The things which remained steady in our lives, Gabriel experienced this event often. The last time he saw his mother everything was the same, and was not surprised to find when he arrived at the hospital, very few things were changed. The flowers had finally came out for the season, the marvelous soft violets, blue, and white all around the place, trying to bring life to a place that at times seemed rather dead.

He made his way down the halls, a lot of the pictures were the same, some of them held encouraging sayings, ones he read a thousand times, the nurses were in scrubs but now had a variety of colors, but the faces had changed. Some were just new people others were old people with new faces that came with age. He found the room number had not changed: 201.

When he entered the room, the same bed was covered in old quilted blankets that were being worn down with the years. There were a few additions to her collections of snow globes, including one he mailed to her with an ice-skater at a park, a few months back. There were some of his photos, some had been torn and taped back together, some looked exactly the same. He was not even startled to find she was in the same position he often found her in, rocking in 'that' chair, staring at him with a smile.

"My precious boy," She reached up for his face, and though he knew the likely results he let her touch him. "So nice of you to visit, I know you have important things to do being president and all." He learned not to argue anymore, if she wanted to believe he was president, if it made her happy, he would let her.

"Mother, the doctors said you are arguing with them about your medication again. You know you should take it." She let his face go.

"I don't need it, my dear." He wondered if this was going to be one of her good days.

"The doctors say you do and they are the ones with a degree."

"Ah pish pash," She waved it off, "I don't need it, I never had."

"You do," he insisted, "I worry about you. It would make me worry less if you take your meds." He gently patted her hand with a grin. She pushed it away, so it was going to be a bad day then. He realized.

"I'm not going to take it, you just want them to drug me so you don't have to deal with me anymore," She snarled.

"That's not it," He still felt like the same ten year old boy trying to heal a broken heart that could not be healed by him. "I just want you to get better."

"Nothing is wrong with me!" She smacked him in the face. "You just want to poison me, you are trying to kill me!"

"No, no," He argued as the nurses were already on their way.

"You are, you wish I was dead, don't you?"

"Mother, calm down, you are not thinking clearly," he stated. IT was strange he faced men head of corporations, powerful lawyers, Angela, but with his mother he was rendered completely helpless.

"I am!"

"I'm your precious boy, I would never hurt you," he reassured, _no matter how many times you hurt me. _

"You are not my precious boy," She shrilled, "Where is my son." She threw a snow globe at him, which he dodged, "What did you do with him! You are not him! He would not try to kill me."

"Calm down Mrs. Gray," One of the nurses stated as she came in the room to resolve the escalating situation.

"I will not!" She yelled, "Get that imposter out, now," Another globe shattered against the floor and Gabriel disappeared.

"Are you alright sir?" Another nurse asked. He looked over at him.

"Just another bad day," He replied as he remembered the boy who used to hide in the closet and said the same thing to himself, reminding himself he survived that. He would survive this.

So no things did not change...His mother remained as she always was, broken and angry…at him. And no matter how many times he told himself not to, when he got home he gave into his addiction.

He stood in his home office and took a deep breathe. His hands were slightly shaking as he went looking for the files on his computer, swearing this would be the last time, knowing it was not. He clicked on the file label 'CBpics' the glamorous photo of Claire Bennett and the pictures from that night.

It had been over two years, since he started running his own branch, and he still thought…of her. Her blond hair, her smile, but most of all the way she looked at him when he said his goodbyes…

Yes…things were left unchanged…yet everything had changed the moment he met her.

**Author's Commentary: **So another teaser, I have more written, I plan on finishing it soon, if possible but heaven knows how many times I said that and I apologize, I really did mean to keep up my updates, so no more promises or false hope, I'll just update when I do, if I do. Anyway, as you can see Gabriel kind of uses Claire's memory to calm him down, whenever he is stressed out.


	8. Missing

Time is Everything

By Estelle Stafford

Missing

_There are things lost in time, moments we wish we could change, little treasures abandon that we cannot get back. The thing with time is we have faded memories of such things._

_**Wishing…**_

We all wish for things, things to be different, for things we can not have, and things we are unaware of we could have if we just reached out…

Claire knew it the moment she saw it: 'the eyes across the room' look. The thing was… that she was just a freaking observer. It was fun, and it sucked at the same time. Emma and Peter were so adorable, but Claire was getting annoyed with all the dancing around each other. Why the heck did they not just ask each other out? Ugh… and why was romance always happening here? This was not freaking Grey's anatomy.

They did this almost everyday and she could not help but wonder if she once looked like that. She probably looked sillier and they looked complete ridiculous. Dr. Coolidge would be signing a paper when he would walk in, the handsome Peter Petrelli. She would loose her focus and Claire would have to tap loudly on the clipboard to get her to notice her, and then Emma would sloppily sign her signature, even for a doctor.

Then there were times…

She was working at the desk and Peter would come in…. Then he would see Emma. He would be watching her and Claire would thump that adorable puppy face off him because she was trying to get him to turn his paperwork, so she could get the patients log in. Luckily, it happened when it was not a serious emergency just the ones were people were just freaked out, but not dying. When somebody was dying, Peter was a sight to behold. His voice would be reassuring and he would be quickly relaying the information, a lot people would stop to watch him. He had such a soothing voice but so pronounced you could not help but listen.

It was no wonder Dr. Coolidge was completely taken with him, and Claire would have been too. He was handsome with dark hair, dark eyes, but his completion was not pale enough, his face was too smooth like a pretty boy. He just did not look like Gabriel Gray.

And sometime she wanted to thump herself on the head for wishing for _him_… again. She pulled every string she could, except one….Hiro's father had a possible connection but nobody wanted to ask that of him. Hiro and his father were not on speaking terms, it seemed… and Hiro always looked a disheartened when someone mentioned his father. "Ugh," There was a tap and Claire saw Emma Coolidge.

"Yes," She asked.

The smooth graceful hands began to sign, "Are you okay?"

"Fine, what's next?"

"We have to talk with Derek's parents about the surgeon." Claire nodded. Derek was ten and needed his tonsils removed; rather a simple harmless procedure but still needed the parents' permission.

"Right, okay," She watched as Peter entered the room and waved at Emma.

"You know you could do this hospital a favor, if you two would just get together. The looks across the around the room are driving me nuts." She said this with a mix of teasing and real frustration.

Emma signed a little ticked, "excuse me?"

"Don't look at me like that, he likes you," she replied, "and I wish somebody looked at me the way he looks at you."

"Really?" She questioned with her fingers.

"Yes, go ask him." Claire insisted as she began to push her toward Peter.

"We have a patient to see to," She replied abruptly as she turned to room 203. Claire just shook her head, was she ever that much in denial. No… she was sure Gabriel knew how she felt, and she was sure no matter how she wished that he had not felt the same way. Though, that did not stop her from thinking for the millionth time she should ask Hiro that favor…she should not…but she wanted to.

You can wish your whole life away, but that does not make things so, but what is a world without wishing?

_**Longing…**_

Longing is a sense of desperation, waiting for something that may never been, it is often painfully and leave us wanting, and you will be surprise what brings this sense of longing…

Gabriel on some days did not know if he should kill Peter or just grin. The guy was so deliriously happy, it was sickening.He was one of the few friends Gabriel had and the other friends he had where all friends of Peter's, the guy had talent of bringing the strangest people together. Today he was enjoying lunch with Isaac and his wife Simone, Mohinder and his wife Eden, and Peter who's girlfriend would be joining them any moment, he was the only single person among couples and for the most part he enjoyed it.

"Mom, even tolerant her," Peter smiled.

"Barely, I bet," Simone stated as she dived into meal Eden had prepared, "She didn't like me when we were dating and my father was a friend of hers."

"Hmm, it better be barely, because if she tolerant her more than that, I might have question her character," Gabriel teased. Everyone laughed.

"Ha, she loves you, what does that say about you?" Peter remarked, the laughs continued.

Gabriel chuckled, "Exactly, I never said I had good character."  
"I think you have better character than you think," Eden stated with a smile.

"Mohinder your wife is the sweetest woman in the world, she is wrong but sweet."

"Don't you know the wife is never wrong," Mohinder stated.

"Well, I know nobody can say no to her, that's for sure," Gabriel replied as he recalled how Mohinder had asked him to dinner several times, but he had declined until Eden had come over and politely insisted he join them for dinner.

"Oh that is for sure," Simone agreed, "She conned me more than once into helping her."

"Conned you?" Eden laughed, "I only asked politely,"

"You just have one of this voices nobody can say no to," Mohinder kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, you certainly did say so," She referred to all the times, she tried to get Mohinder to ask her out when he first arrived in America at the time he was supposed to be marrying a woman from Indiana but he had madly fallen in love with her. It was one of those romantic stories, which made Gabriel puke at the sweetness.

"Not for long, though," Peter noted and everyone chuckled.

"If we want to talk about people taking too long, how long did you work in that hospital?" Isaac asked, "Before you asked Emma out?"

"Oh?" Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Only three years…"

"Hey, you're not one to tease," Eden pointed out, "You are the only one who is single, and I don't know why you won't let me set you up."

"I'm too busy to be with anyone," Gabriel stated.

"Nobody is too busy for love," Eden countered.

"You know what it is, I bet there is a girl he is not telling us about," Isaac teased.

"If there was a girl I would know," Peter remarked, "Best bud," he patted him on the shoulder. He noticed the look in Gabriel's eyes. It is not too hard to find, Claire was always lingering near the surface.

"There is no girl," Gabriel replied a little coldly but nobody seemed to notice.

"But there was a girl," Mohinder read into to it.

"I'm not talking about it," His voice began to rise. He did not want to think about her, not when they had been having such a good time.

"Oh come," Isaac insisted, "I can't believe any woman would be able to put you in the ringer."

"I don't want to talk about it," he snarled just as Emma walked through the door. She signed 'Hello' and immediately noticed the tension.

"Everything is fine," Peter told her, "Let's eat, Eden is an amazing cook." Just like that the tension began to subside, Gabriel's heart never seemed at rest with the pain…the longing…he was now thinking of the many dinners he shared with her family.

_**Shadows…**_

There are shadows on the wall and they watch us fall as we try to ignore them. There are reminders, pieces of what was. Claire was haunted by shadows and it had all started so small. Of course, these things had a tendency to grow. It just did not seem to matter how cute or smart the guy was...he just did not measure up. There was always a little thing he did not do right, not the way she remembered it… not the way HE did.

Claire came home and she looked so distraught that Daphne-the girl who was hardly surprised by anything- actually appeared to be a little disturbed. They had been living together for the last two years, since Daphne decided college was a lost cause and got a job at the local Y working on the track. "Claire is everything alright? You are freaking me out."

She half-smiled knowing that things were not bad, but still feeling as nothing really would ever be alright, "I'm okay, just…Alex and I broke up."

Daphne sighed in relief that it was not something more serious, but frowned at the situation, "I thought you guys were doing great, what did the moron do?"

"It's not him, it's never them," She shook her head sadly as she took off her shoes and headed to her room. She picked up the phone and began to dial, the number. It was a habit whenever she broke up with someone. She called him. The feeling might have faded, but he was still there… the shadow of him.

Daphne seemed to be in thought for a moment as she watched Claire from the hallway, "This would not happened to be the guy who you been harboring feelings for years, because I got to tell you girlfriend it is time to let that go and get a real relationship."

Claire was a bit startled to hear Daphne, but not by what she said. She had told Daphne and Charlie about her crush on Gabriel a couple years back. And what Daphne said was true, but no matter what she did; Gabriel seemed to loom in the background.

_First there had been a guy named Joshua, he was so cute, and sweet. She really had no plans to date anyone but the guy was persistent. For weeks… he sent her flowers at her on-campus job where she filed paper work and answered phones all day. He also called her every couple days just to see how she was doing. He would just hang-out with her sometimes, but every few days he would ask her out, and for all semester she said no, she figured after summer he would not dare ask again, though he called her constantly while she was at Texas._

_When she arrived for her sophomore year, a few weeks after she settled back in, the old pattern began to emerge after she ran into him in the cafeteria. He sent her flowers to her dorm, because then she had been looking for off-campus job._

"_Claire, why don't you say yes?" Charlie asked in her Texan accent. The two girls had met at Helping Hands, a club for volunteering at various locations. When they found both they were from Texas it was an instant bond, when Claire found out that Charlie was a sweet girl well…then they were best friends. "You know you like him."_

"I do," she admitted. She had, she always had fun when she hung out with him and she thought he had gorgeous blue eyes, but some part of heart wanted her to wait, something told her it just would not work. She should have listened but her well meaning friends' advice made sense to her. Charlie was especially encouraging her.

_Charlie had said, "Go for it, life is short, you don't want to miss out on love, darling,"_

"No but I…you know I don't really have time for dating," It was a lame excuse and she knew it.

"_Girl, I work at the diner everyday, I go to class, and I'm in four clubs if I can find time for my adorable Hiro you can too."_

"_Well I already found time for your adorable Hiro," _

_Charlie giggled, "Now come on, darling you know that's not what I was talking about." _

"_Fine," Claire shrugged, "I'll give it a try."_

She sincerely did, but it did not last. It started okay, he took her out, made her feel like she was beautiful but there was something missing, it was obvious early on that Joshua was very appreciate of her looks, and at first that had been okay but Gabriel seemed to make her feel special for the person she was, not just because she was pretty.

"_There's my gorgeous girl," he always greeted her when he picked her up for their dates, but when they got to the restaurant he never held opened the door, that bothered her. When they talked, they always made small talk about classes, sports, weather; nothing ever got in-depth._

_And one day she just couldn't take it…_

_She was sitting next to him on a park bench. They watched other students pass on. "I need more."_

_"Need more what?" He asked confused looking at the drinks in hand, "Soda?"  
"Josh," Her voice was soft, "Why do you like me?"_

_He stared at her, a little surprised, he was not stupid, that was why he treaded carefully, but he had already lost this fight, he just did not know it. "Because you're hot, duh?" he half-heartedly joked._

"_Anything else?" She inquired as she pushed away a blond strand._

"_Uh," He looked confused, he knew something was happening, "You are nice."  
"Anything else?"_

"_What's this about?"_

"_I think we should break up."_

"_What, why?" His eyes widened._

"_You don't really know me at all and you don't really want. You're a nice guy, but you just want a pretty girl on your arm, it doesn't matter who I am and that's not enough for me." _

_Of course… they argued for awhile he was shocked and annoyed with her behavior, he wanted her to be compliant because he paid for dinner, and bought her gifts. What more could she possible want? But Claire did want more, and she had to have more._

_After that, there had been a couple more, some pathetic attempts to numb the loneliness and the want. _

_Then finally…_

_There had been Alex._

_Alex… surly they would work out. He was a little nerdy, older by a couple of years. He was starting up his own business and he liked her for her, but alas… that had not lasted either._

"_You know Claire you're an amazing person," he remarked as they sat on the couch watching some Star Trek movie, she really was not a fan she preferred something with more romance or maybe a classic shoot up bang, bang, but she was not a sci-fi girl. _

_She could hear it in the sound of the voice, she knew what was coming. She stared at him, "But?" _

"_You and I both know it is time to end this."_

_She was not angry, maybe a little sad, she liked him a lot, but she knew he was right, "Yeah, I do," the tears still came though._

"_Oh Claire," he hugged her._

"_What if I never find him?"_

"_You will he is out there somewhere, you are an amazing girl but you and I aren't in love, were like good friends, but not the kind of friends that fall in love. We are never going to go further than were we are. You always seem to be aching for something I can't give you."_

_Alex had been another shadow of Gabriel, a good one, but just a shadow none the less. And a shadow could only remind you of the real thing, which in the end only brought on pain. _

Daphne was waving in her face, "Claire, hey girl where did you go?"

"I'm here… just thinking," She brought her head up out of her daze.

"Oh? So what you did you figure out?"

"That I can't give up, not until I find him again."

Daphne shook her head, "Well duh…." Claire gave her a slight offended look, "Look….I have never been in love. You know how I feel about that mushy stuff, but if the only way you can move on is, if we find this guy, let's hurry up and find him then."

She smiled at her friend's bluntness, and determination, "Thanks,"

_**Opportunity….**_

Hiro had brought Charlie over to dinner with his parents, he knew his father would disapprove; Claire and Daphne were brought for support. The dinner had been very tense, Hiro's mother was sweet and polite, but it was obvious that Hiro's father was not pleased with his son's choice in future wife. He was expected to marry another Japanese woman not some country girl, no matter how nice she was. The man had not flat out state it, but it was obvious how he felt with the well placed jabs at Charlie's background. Her fellow Texan looked so distress that Claire decided to ask her to go to the bathroom with her, Daphne also followed.

"It is okay," Claire stated, "You know what he says is not true, nobody is more suited for Hiro than you."

"That guy is a jackass," Daphne said without reserve.

"Daphne," Charlie scolded, "I don't want him to hear you."

"I'll tell that to his face, if he doesn't stop," Daphne replied.

"Darling, I know you mean well," Charlie patted Daphne's hand, "But I'm going to marry into this family and I need to leave a good impression. That's why…" Her eyes started to glisten.

"Don't cry, I think Hiro's mother likes you," Claire assured her as she patted her on the back.

"My parents…they'll never approve if Hiro's parents don't!"

"Why do either of you need their approval?" Daphne asked annoyed.

"We don't," Hiro came up from behind, "I will marry you regardless what my father says."

"Oh Hiro," Charlie threw herself at him.

"Maybe we should leave the lovebirds alone for a moment," Daphne began to look a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I think that might be wise," Claire agreed.

"Meanwhile…What's this? Is this his father's office." Daphne faked gasp then pushed open the door.

"Daphne what are you doing?"

"Let's see," She began search around the office, "I'm just curious."

"If you plan on pulling some kind of prank, don't you think it will make things worse for Charlie."

"No, just looking for a little blackmail is all,"

"Daphne…" She stopped. Claire stared… there it was…an invitation and it had the Petrelli logo on it. She could not resist, because it could have been a connection to Gabriel. She opened it and saw it was to the Petrelli Company ball, and she knew Gabriel would be there, without a doubt. It was too perfect so easy… a chance to finally see him face to face, but she just could not. It was not invitation, it was Hiro's father, and she was no thief. She let her hand fall.

"Take it," she turned to see Hiro standing there. "And my nemesis, don't bring any more trouble on yourself." Daphne stopped her search.

"What about your father?" She asked. She knew how strained their relationship was, before this dinner and now she knew the man was fuming.

"And what trouble could I possible bring on myself," Daphne remarked, both Claire and Hiro stared at her, "Fine, I'll behave…for now."

Hiro turned to Claire, "You must not let your love get away, Charlie told me about him and this was the other reason I brought you here."

"This was a set up," Claire stared at him.

"All is fair in love and war, and I did need your support, honey," Charlie stated as she came up from behind and took Hiro's hand. "It is time to get your man."

Here was her opportunity….she could let the door close or shove her way right through.

_**Moment…**_

A moment is only here for a short while, and it can not last forever, otherwise it would not be a moment…

Gabriel was annoyed. He did not want to be at this ridiculous shin-ding, but Angela pretty much required him to do so. Money had been well spent to make the place look dazzled up, a few nice tables decorated in silver cloth with white candles, there were bright large elegant chandeliers, there was a table fill with exotic foods and the waiters served them on their silver trays, there was a band, all in all everything you expected at a Petrilli party. And as usual he was flinging away ever annoying woman that wanted to move up in society or just the company.

"So…" the red head had a hand on his chest and was moving it seductively, or at least that was the idea but she was rather intoxicated, "You want to go get a room."

"No," Gabriel replied firmly, glaring down at her.

"Oh come on, it will be a lot of fun," She giggled and it irritated his ears because it was rather high-pitched. He was about to go for the kill.

"Okay," Peter grabbed the woman, "Hey, this is Gerald," he introduced her to some random lawyer at the company, "Gerald this is Selena, have fun." He pushed her onto him.

"Hi," the woman giggled and Gerald being a shy guy just smiled back. Peter laughed as he watched them walked away.

"That was the third one," he joked, "I think there is some kind of biological radar that directs them towards you."

"Somebody needs to shut them off and you stop laughing," he said firmly but Peter laughed more.

"I'm sorry, but if it helps I got hit on twice already, even with Emma on my arm."

Gabriel grinned, "It does, though it would help if I could make a retreat."

"Yes, but mother insists you stay and she told me I better make sure you do."

"Like you could,"

"Like I would, man I'll even help you if you want to leave now. Matt won't say anything and he is running security."

"I know but…" Gabriel hesitated because he very much wanted to leave.

"You really want to know what my mom is up to," Peter replied, knowingly.

"Yes," he admitted, "I do, she has been acting rather suspicious."

"Well…she will be making announcements soon…" Peter saw that Gabriel was not paying attention to him anymore and his brown eyes were staring at the woman next to Emma. "I had no clue Claire was going to be here."

"You know her?" Gabriel was still standing in shock.

"She works at the hospital; she's one of Emma's interns." Peter explained and he saw that Gabriel had not taken his eyes off her not for a second, "Do you know her?"

"Not enough," he put his drink on a waiter's tray in automatic mode not paying attention to anyone else, there was Peter asking him what was going on, Emma was signing something but he did not see any of it. He did not even notice when Angela went on the stage to make announcements. He just saw her…

A million times they both have thought of this moment and not even a million times, could they have imagined the exact scenario. And one might think there were fireworks, but if there were not, neither one of them would have noticed.

Years may have passed, but his feelings for her did not fade. He stood there taking in every little inch of her, her silky blond hair was just as wavy, but longer, cascading down to her slender shoulders. Not much had changed about her physically, she was a little taller, and her face was slightly more slender, but her eyes were the same shade, her body had the same curves, and the smile still glowed as much it used to.

The emerald dress she wore complimented her completely, gracing the curves of her body. It was a halter top that showed off her lightly pinked tinted breasts which were wrapped in the green silk covered in a black floral lace that stopped at the waist to be trimmed off with a strand of black rhinestones, the bottom part was a shimmering green that lied flatly downward revealing her curving legs.

"Hi," he greeted, and he thought perhaps that was rather stupid but how else do you start a conversation, "I haven't seen you in awhile."

Hearts beat faster. She thought a thousand times what she would say and was surprised to hear herself to say rather loudly because there was loud clapping that was everywhere, "You promised me a date." Peter was pulling on his shoulder but he just made his way closer to Claire…the woman he could never forget. Emma was trying to get Claire's attention, neither could figure out what was going on.

He grinned, "So I did," he admitted. "When would you like to go?"

"Gabriel," Peter whispered, "Mom just called your name; she is giving you her half of the company." It fell on deaf ears and tomorrow he would be shocked when Angela called him with her firm tone, but she still would hand him over the company, but that was tomorrow, today he was waiting on something so more important. Something he had just realized in the last few years…he has been waiting for his whole life…

Her answer…

"Now," Her voice was shaking but she was firm in her answer, "I want to go now." And that was all she had to say, he took her hand, and away they went. At this point Peter was shaking his head and he had taken Emma's hand.

"Let them go," Peter told her, she looked wide-eyed at him and he looked up to see his mother shocked for one of the few times in her entire life. He let out a chuckle.

It is not that the everyday occurrences that we remember because we will have them tomorrow, but it is the rare moments we hold onto forever…

_We search for things for years, and sometimes really all it takes is time, faith, for those things that were missing to come back to us._

_End Missing…_

_**Author's commentary: **_Well, there is one more part, but you can consider this the end if you want, because the last part is really mushy, but it should be up soon, I'm in the process of editing now.


	9. Everything

_**Time is Everything **_

_**Estelle Stafford**_

_**Ending…**_

We have all those moments when the world seemed to be falling apart and we were sure the end of the world was coming that the darkness was going to fall and we never again would see the light.

Everything was falling apart…. Claire was in love, but she was not sure if Gabriel was in love with her. In the beginning everything had been rather easy, even with her father constantly trying to convince her that he was not right for her. Enraged did not began to describe Noah's feelings when he found out that his little girl was dating Gabriel Gray, a man almost ten years her senior, but he might have looked over that fact if it was not Gabriel Gray. He never liked the man and probably never would, but with her mom and Lyle on her side, the two were coming to a reluctantly truce. And Claire thought that was going to be the worse of her problems but now…

She was not even sure was in a relationship with him, not alone if he loved her as much as she loved him.

They had fights before; her father had been a source of plenty of them. There had also been fights over money. Claire was still rather independent and wanted to take care of herself, while Gabriel just wanted to lavish her with everything which was nice for the most part, but because of his insecurities, he had a tendency to go overboard, always buying her the most expensive things. Then every once in awhile there were little arguments about how the house should be ran. It happens, you know the hardest part about loving someone was living with them, but they never once fought like they had last night, there was not even a lot of yelling, it was just…just….it was different….

_Claire thought she was hearing the bells, they had been dating for a year and half, so she was almost positive a ring was in the works, and so it all made sense that she met Gabriel's family right?_

_She was sitting on the couch working on paperwork for the hospital, she was one step closer to becoming a doctor, already starting her residency at the hospital, next she would be a full time attendant, but she still had over two years to go. She was lost in her work that she did not hear Gabriel come in, until he spoke._

"_Hey gorgeous," he greeted as he kissed her on the cheek._

"_Oh hey," she pushed her work aside, "There is something I want to talk you about," She took his hand in hers. He sat down next to her._

_His face fell into concern, "Is something wrong, baby doll?"_

"_Well, I don't think so…I just think it is time I meet your parents...," he jerked his hands away, like he had been sit on fire. She was on the side of caution, "You already know my family, and…"_

"_No, it is not happening," _

"_Why not?" She asked curiously, and Gabriel looked down, his heart was aching. He could not tell her, for a million reasons, he just…_

"_It is just not happening okay!" he stated firmly._

"_Don't yell at me, I don't understand why want you tell me why? Do you not trust me?" She stood up to reach for him._

"_With everything," he took her hands again, "I love you."_

"_But…"_

"_This is not about trust, I don't like talk about it."_

"_You need to talk about it, I need to know."_

"_Why? You don't have to know everything about me!" His voice rose again._

"_How can we possibly get married if I don't know your family?" She said it rather shyly, she pretended to be casual about it but both knew there was never anything casual about mentioning marriage in that context._

"_I guess we won't get married." Her eyes shot up. He did not…he could not._

"_Claire…I didn't…I," What was he supposed to say? How could he explain to her about his family? Why he kept that part of him locked up. She stood up and went straight for door, "Claire," his voice cracked, he screwed up, and he knew that. "I'm going…I'm just going," she said. She shut the door._

_Gabriel just stood, the emptiness surrounded him. He should have ran, he should have went after her, but he just stood there in shock, feeling a sting, he thought he never feel again…It was the reason he kept things under lock and key. Funny, though it seemed like the more he tried to protect himself the more he just got hurt._

Now here she was at home again, a place that once been her haven because her parents had always made her feel safe no matter how dangerous the storm.

It was late she knew…when she knocked on the door. She heard the rustling inside along with murmurs. She should have called, but she also knew they would have stayed up all night worrying about her; she did not want them waiting for her unnecessarily, so instead she probably was freaking them out, but that would only last for a few minutes. Her father opened the door, "Clairebear?" he questioned gazing at her.

"Noah who is it?" Sandra asked as she wrapped herself tighter in her pink robe.

"It's Claire," he was surprised.

"What?" her mother squeezed passed her dad, "Come in, Sweetie," she grabbed Claire by her arm guiding her inside. "Noah warm up some hot coffee,"

"Its fine," Claire spoke, "I know it's late we can talk about this tomorrow."

"We'll talk about this now," her father's voice was kind but no less insisted. "I bet this has to do with that lousy boyfriend of yours. What did he do?"

"Dad," Her voice was strained, her body wanted sleep but her mind would not let her obtain such bless until she talked about it and she knew it, but her father would always be bias. All they would do was argue. She shook her head, "Please…don't…"

"Noah, just put on the pot of coffee," Sandra ordered again. She then brought Claire to the kitchen, "You know very well none of us are going to sleep a wink with all this worry on are minds."

Claire sighed in defeat, "I know, it's just I don't…I don't know where to begin." Noah set three cups down as the coffee started brewing.

"Just tell me what he did Clairebear!" her father growled.

"Noah," her mother scolded as she looked at him, "You got work in the morning, just go to bed, and I'll deal with this." Her father looked hurt and was about to say something else when her mother's harsh glare made him think twice.

"Fine," he snarled, "but if he hurt her, he will pay."

"And he will," Sandra agreed, nobody hurts her baby ever, but she wanted all the facts before she made the decision to shoot his balls off or not. "We need to get the facts first before we do anything rash, so I'll take it from here." Noah reluctantly went back upstairs, but both women doubted he would be sleeping anytime so, if anything he would be straining from the master bedroom to hear what he could about what happen.

Sandra went to the coffee pot and poured out a cup for her and Claire, she put sugar and milk in it. She sat down the cups back on the table, "Now darling, you tell me what's going on now." The voice was encouraging and Claire knew her mother would sit there all night until she told her what happened. So Claire confessed everything, her dreams for her and Gabriel, the fight, her fears, and why she could not stop herself but come home because it felt like the world was ending.

"Well," her mother focused on her as she sat her World's Best Mom mug down. "I didn't even know you two were that serious, but I suppose it was a matter of time, heaven knows your father was hoping it would never come, but you two have been dating awhile."

"I know…but maybe," Claire hugged her blue mug, "Maybe it was just me…that thought we were at that point."

"Well…" Sandra thought for a moment, "It could be, but you really won't know until you talk to him, darling." Sandra patted her daughter's hand.

Claire pushed a wavy strand to the side, "if it is true, what then…and…I don't think that is the big issue here."

"No," Sandra agreed, "He shut you down, and that is why this fight is so awful to you, despite the fact you two had more intense arguments." Claire nodded.

"So now what?"

Sandra took her baby girl's hand and held it for a moment. "Baby I love you, and your brother Lyle more than life itself, and I know you loved him so much and for so long, but darling…" she gazed intently and Claire was aware of what her words were going to be, she was thinking the same thing, "if the man won't let you in, there isn't much more distance you two are going to be able to go."

"I know…I know…" Claire had sat her cup down and hand buried her face in her hands as the tears came down. "I know…" Sandra got up and just held her little girl.

The thing about the end of the world there are not always explosions, sometimes it is just something small. Though here is the question or you just going to let the world end or fight for it?

_**Risk…**_

Risks, sometimes we take them unnecessarily, sometimes we guard ourselves so much against them, that we risk losing a purposeful life, but we all take them in one way or another. Gabriel had unknowingly been taking so many risks by trying to protect himself, and now he was going to lay it all on the line.

It did not even take a day and Gabriel was making calls trying to locate Claire. She had gone to her parents for a few days, having Emma and Peter pull a string or two to get out of work. He packed a few things-along with a small black box he had been holding onto for months-and took the first flight and was in Odessa, Texas the next morning. He had rented asked for a company car, and was driven out to the Bennet's house, were he was promptly and painfully greeted by Noah.

He was punched in the face…well…it had been awhile, but the man certainly had not lost his touch. The driver looked over and was about to step out to assist him, when Gabriel shook his head 'no' at him. "You get off my property, now." Noah demanded.

"NO," Gabriel growled back. He was not going to back down; he never was ever going to back down when it came to winning Claire…never again. "I'm here to see my girlfriend."

"She's no longer your girlfriend!" Gabriel felt fear lurch at him. _Did she say that? _He wondered to himself, but it did not matter. He was not going to accept it, until she told him, and then he would not accept it, until he was sure there were no chances to fix things.

"Claire!" he yelled, he was seemingly erratic, and he knew it. He was sure some reporter would snap a picture or two and in the paper there were be a headline that read: New CEO Gone Crazy, but he did not care. He could see her in the window, and he could see that she was watching him, "Claire!"

"Go away," Noah yelled.

"Noah," Sandra stepped out and Gabriel was more afraid of her than Noah any day, but nothing was as scary as losing Claire, nothing, even as Sandra stared him down. "Calm down," She touched her husband's shoulder gently. "And you," She turned the glare full throttled on him, "You need to give her a few days to figure things out."

"I like you Sandra, but I'm not backing down,"

"Gabriel, I used to like you, but really you are starting to change my mind. You need to leave now!" Her voice was cold.

"No, Claire," he yelled even louder and Noah's temper had barely been defused before, and it was already going back to full force. Sandra stood in between them, "I love you, and I made this," he opened up a box, "It's not a ring, but it is what I was going to purpose to you with." Noah was once again making his way toward Gabriel.

"Don't," Sandra ordered as she watched Claire open her window.

"What is it?" She asked, seemingly curious, though she bit her lip and her face was blotching from all the crying. She was still hurt, but she was listening.

"It's a watch baby doll," He told her, "I made it months ago, especially for you. I had a proposal all planned, soon, and I'm still up for it, if you are. I know we still won't be able to get married right away."

"You are never marrying my little girl," Noah growled.

"Dad stop it," Claire stated firmly, "But…?" She gazed back at Gabriel.

He sighed, "More like a because…because I got issues Claire, a lot of issues and I...we need to work through all them before we can get married, and one of them is my family. To be honest I never wanted to talk about them, but I'm willing to try and open up…for you. I love you, and you have made me a better man than I thought I ever be, and I'll never be the man you deserve, but I'll keep trying anyway." Claire slammed the window shut, surprising Gabriel. He turned to see Noah's smirk, and Sandra's widened expression.

"I think that's her answer," Noah stated. Gabriel barely heard him as he just stared at the close window. He could not believe it…He just laid out his heart out and she…She was right there. Claire was running right toward him. Sandra pulled Noah away from the scene to let the two talk.

"I love you, too," she said with a smile after they shared a passionate kiss, "but…" her face was serious, "You can't close me off like that, anymore."

"I might sometimes," he admitted, "but I will always try not to, and I can promise I'll open back up, eventually." She thought about it for second and his world stayed still.

"Okay, I deal with that,"

"Yeah?" he asked to be sure.

"Yeah, but you do have to show me that watch…"

"Oh you didn't see it," He put it in his back pocket.

"No, I was looking from the window, silly,"

"Well, I guess that means it can still be a surprise than."

"What? Seriously," She tried to get in his pocket.

"Claire," his voice was serious, "I really do want to surprise you."

She pouted a bit, but conceded, "Fine, but in all seriousness what was this thing with your family."

"Okay, but not here, you want to go for a drive?" he asked.

"Yeah, let me just tell my parents were I am going." She disappeared but only for a second, though a little longer than anticipated because Noah was being difficult…no surprise there. They went for a drive into the sunset, staying out until dawn, talking about all kinds of things, and slowly Gabriel spoke about how he had no father and his mother was in a mental institution. He opened himself to be vulnerable for her.

Love has always been a risk, and trusting someone with your heart was like trusting them with the destruction button of your world, you hope they never push it and always protect it from others.

_**Daughters…**_

If it was up to fathers Daughters would never grow up, they would stay that cute girl with chubby cheeks, curly hair, and bright eyes that look at the world with curiosity, but the thing was it was not up to fathers…

Noah wanted his daughter to forever be his little Clairebear, but she had always been too stubborn for that. So she grew. He knew it was happening when she told him at five she did not need a night-light, anymore. He knew it when she rode her bike the first time by herself. She grew older day by day. One day she had been sleeping in a crib the next day she was driving a car. He knew it was coming. He would have to let her go, even if he was not ready to. How could a father be ready for that?

Then she went and fell in love with a man, he could never approve of, and without warning she gave her heart completely away to Gabriel Gray. So when the Wedding came around, the process of giving her away had been just a ceremony…really, but no less emotional…

_His beautiful daughter stood in front of the mirror, with her little tiny silver butterfly barrettes wrapped in her blond locks in the back, and sitting on top of her head as if she were a princess was small tiara with spirals that had the tip of green rhinestones on them. Then her beautiful face had been painted up with a silvery eyes-shadow, her pink lips were brightened with rosy gloss, a slight peach pink blush graced her cheeks. On her ears hung beautiful butterfly earrings with tiny pearls dangling at the bottom, and to match she wore a rhinestone necklace with a tear drop pearl, and a pearl bracelet borrowed from her mother. There were the glossy white shoes, and for something blue there was a blue anklet which would barely be noticeable. The something new is what would take everyone's breath away; the dress was nothing short of amazing. _

_Showing off all of her youthful beauty without revealing hardly anything, the dress was a silky bright white. The top of the dress covered all of her but a slither of cleavage with tiny silver beading curving around her breasts. The bottom of the dress flowed outward, yet clung enough to reveal the smallest of her waist. It was covered in sheer floral silver. _

_He had noted ever detail and watched as Sandra had helped her with the placing of her tiara. His wife smiled with tears in her eyes as she left to go to take her place among the other guests. It was almost time for Noah to give his little girl away._

"_You are so beautiful," Noah's voice cracked, and Claire turned away from the mirror._

"_Daddy," She smiled, "Thank you," She took his hand in hers, "I know this is hard for you; I know you don't like Gabriel and…"_

"_It's not just that Claire; you grew up too fast, way too fast. I never wanted to give you away."_

"_Oh Daddy," she caressed his cheek, "I'll always be your little girl." Then she held out her arm. "Ready to walk me down the aisle._

'_Never' he thought, 'I never wanted to give you away but you look so happy' sometimes a father just has to choose between letting her go and her happiness. That day Noah chose her happiness._

He had to let her go, even after years of not wanting to, even after she chose a man he really did not like. It came down to either letting her marry the man she loved or they would forever stay miserable at each other, so he let her go. Noah reflected on these thoughts as he stood in the hospital room watching his little girl hold her little girl, with the proud father Gabriel Gray kissing her on the forehead.

"She's beautiful," He told her.

"I know," Claire beamed, though she was rather worn out despite the fact the medicine took the pain away of giving birth, it never took away the work of bringing a miracle into the world. "She was so worth it." She leaned down and kissed her babe on the forehead, which was now wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Yes, well she looks like her mother," Noah stated, "and her mother is a beautiful girl."

Claire smiled as she looked down. In honestly, she could not really make out the details of her daughter's features that would come with age, and she pretty much looked like every baby anyone has seen, but that made her no less beautiful. "She'll be a looker which is why we are naming her Cassandra Bethany Gray, we decided to go with a name kind of like yours mom. You are one of the most beautiful women I know." Sandra was awed by the gesture; her full name was Sandra Annabeth.

"Oh baby," she kissed Claire on the forehead, "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"I'm glad," Claire stated, "Sweetheart," She handed her over to her husband. Gabriel cradled her in his arms for a little while before he looked over at Noah, "Mr. Bennet," Gabriel held out Cassandra, "Would you like to hold her?" And Noah knew that really daughters change everything, and letting them go was never easy, but someday, most of the time if you do your job right it will be worth it for the happiness that is gained, because things have a tendency to go a full circle.

_Time is everything, one moment you are a little girl, the next you are a woman. One moment you are alone and the next you are surrounded by people who love you._

_**End Time is Everything**_

**Author's Commentary: **Well, that's all she wrote folks, it is finished, so much I would like to say. Thanks to those who stuck with me until the end. I hope you enjoyed it, even if it was not always perfect. I'm glad to have finished a project that was longer than a one-shot.


End file.
